El secreto de la novia
by Ana d G
Summary: hacía dos años, Terry Grandchester, un famoso abogado, había encontrado el amor en Candice White, pero inexplicablemente ella lo abandonó... ahora esta dispuesto a encontrarla a como de lugar... y hacerle pagar por su abandono... adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS, AHORA LES TRAIGO ESTA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA NOVELA QUE SE LLAMA EL SECRETO DE LA NOVIA DE HELEN BROOKS, ES UN MINIFIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...**

**ARGUMENTO:**

**TERRY GRANDCHESTER, UNO DE LOS ABOGADOS MÁS PRESTIGIADOS DE LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS, HA PASADO DOS AÑOS DE SU VIDA BUSCANDO A CANDICE WHITE, SU FUGITIVA ESPOSA, QUE LO ABANDONO EL DÍA DE SU BODA...**

**LO QUE ÉL MÁS DESEA ES ENCONTRARLA Y HACERLE PAGAR SU ABANDONO PERO... ¿PODRÁ CONSUMAR SU VENGANZA? **

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESENAS DE CARACTER ADULTO, SI NO GUSTAS DE ESTE TIPO DE LECTURA, ABSTENTE DE LEER...**

* * *

Justo como se esperaba, la boda se había llevado a cabo, Candy era una novia muy bella. Eso fue lo que todos los invitados dijeron. Aquel debería de haber sido el día más feliz de toda la existencia de Candy pero no lo era, no después de la noche anterior, cuando su padrastro la había interceptado, después de que regresara del paseo que había dado con Terry… aquella charla que había tenido con aquel hombre despiadado, había acabado con sus ilusiones, ahora se hallaba entre la espada y la pared, tenía que encontrar una solución y pronto, aunque aquello fuera la cosa más difícil que hubiera hecho jamás…

Ahora no podía más que sentirse miserable con solo verse al espejo, con aquel vestido blanco y aquel ramo entre sus manos… lucía como una verdadera novia, pero no se sentía como tal… durante la ceremonia sentía como si sus dedos estuvieran entumecidos, toda ella estaba helada, estupefacta. Repitió las frases necesarias y luego escuchó las felicitaciones de los invitados, unos cuarenta, quizá más.

Había contestado correctamente, había sonreído y asentido con gracia, pero por dentro estaba como muerta, paralizada del susto. Había dejado que Terry cometiera el mayor error de su vida.

—Tenemos que atender a los invitados en el banquete, pero luego podemos desaparecer—susurró él en su oído mientras la tomaba del brazo para marcharse—. He reservado una suite nupcial en un hotel, mañana partimos rumbo a nuestra luna de miel… se que te encantará… ante aquellas palabras llenas de amor e ilusión ella respondió con una sonrisa que no llegaba a iluminar su rostro…

El banquete de bodas se prolongó hasta casi entrada la noche. Hacía una preciosa tarde aquel día de junio en Nueva York, y los invitados aprovecharon para disfrutar de la terraza a la que se accedía desde el restaurante. El champán corrió como la espuma, y Candy bebió unos cuantos vasos sin apenas comer nada. Aquel precioso líquido le ayudó a sobrellevar el día sin caer desfallecida. Se sentía abotargada, como si todo aquello le estuviera ocurriendo a otra persona.

Se sintió extraña cuando se miró el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y vio en él el anillo de bodas, y cuando alguien la llamó bromeando con el nombre de señora de Grandchester.

Estaba como en otro mundo. Sin embargo, a pesar del embotamiento de sus sentidos, interpretó su papel. La felicidad llegaría más tarde, se dijo. No quería decepcionar a Terry, y menos delante de tanta gente.

Estaban a punto de irse de la recepción cuando descubrió que Terry había contratado a un grupo de tañedores de campanas profesionales para que tocaran una de sus piezas favoritas de Handel. Entonces el hielo comenzó a fundirse ante aquel romántico gesto.

—No pude conseguir que tocaran las campanas en la iglesia —susurró él en su oído mientras escuchaban—, pero esto era lo que más se parecía.

—Es magnífico.

Sin embargo aquellas campanas la hicieron sentir el peso de la responsabilidad que acababa de contraer. Él era todo lo que ella hubiera podido desear en un marido. Marido, se repitió a sí misma atónita. Aquella palabra le sorprendió. Terry era desde ese momento su marido. ¿Pero qué había hecho?, se preguntó angustiada a sí misma, ¿qué ocurriría cuando las campanas dejasen de sonar y se encontraran a solas, como marido y mujer?

Una vez que el hielo había comenzado a fundirse fue imposible parar el efecto del calor sobre sus propias emociones. Abandonaron la recepción entre una lluvia de confeti y buenos deseos. Terry seguía enigmático, y una vez en el interior del coche nupcial, un sedán con lazos blancos, Candy se dio cuenta de que temblaba sin control.

—Tranquila cariño, tranquila —dijo Terry acercándola a él mientras viajaban por las calles llenas de gente. Candy no opuso ninguna resistencia, era maravilloso descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras el mundo seguía su marcha fuera—. Estás exhausta, y apenas has comido nada durante el banquete. Pediremos algo más tarde en el hotel. Quizá podamos pedir que nos lo suban a la suite, ¿qué te parece? No necesitamos bajar a cenar.

No podía pensar en nada, sólo en lo bien que se sentía en sus brazos, apoyada sobre su amplio pecho, con el que había soñado durante semanas.

—Como quieras —contestó con voz trémula ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

—Qué esposa tan encantadora y sumisa —se burló. «Oh, Terry, Terry... », reflexionó. De pronto y le remordió la conciencia, su voz había temblado a pesar de la alegría de su comentario burlón. Funcionara su matrimonio o no, él saldría mal parado, recapacitó.

En el hotel los trataron como si fueran los mejores clientes, recibiéndolos con champán y flores. Candy nunca había visto nada parecido a aquella suite.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Terry detrás de ella, de píe en el umbral del dormitorio, una vez que hubo pagado al botones—. ¿Qué te parece la guarida, señora Grandchester?

—No... no me llames así —lo cual no era un comentario adecuado, ahora que eran esposos—Lo siento, Terry, es que me cuesta hacerme a la idea.

—Claro, tómate tu tiempo —contestó él con ternura—. ¿Por qué no nos duchamos? Separados, naturalmente —añadió al notar que ella lo miraba de reojo—. Y luego, si quieres, bajamos a cenar. Debes de tener hambre, ¿no?

—Sí, me ducharé... sólo tardaré un minuto —tartamudeó nerviosa sintiendo escalofríos ante la idea de ducharse con él.

Candy lloró mientras se duchaba. No pudo evitarlo, a pesar de no dejar de repetirse que debía ser fuerte, que debía controlarse. Si Michael no se hubiera casado con su madre, en ese momento ella seria la mujer más feliz del mundo, se dijo con amargura. Estaba casada con el hombre al que amaba de todo corazón, y sabía que él la amaba.

Pero, tal y como estaban las cosas... Cerró los ojos, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. No sabía qué hacer... aquella cama... ¿Pretendía Terry consumar el matrimonio inmediatamente?, se preguntó. Su corazón latía veloz, su confusión aumentaba a cada instante. No había nada en el mundo que deseara más pero…

Se dejó caer en el suelo de la ducha mientras se hundía bajo el peso de su amargura.

Entonces escuchó que Terry la llamaba. Parecía preocupado, quizá estuviera tardando demasiado, reflexionó. Candy se recompuso y contestó, para no preocuparlo, pero él había entrado en el baño. Pudo ver su silueta a través de la mampara de plástico. Se había desnudado pensando en tomar una ducha él también, y sólo llevaba una pequeña toalla enrollada a las caderas. De repente abrió la puerta de la mampara con expresión de pánico y preocupación.

La tomó en sus brazos mientras la cortina de agua seguía cayendo sobre ambos y la levantó como si no pesara nada. Ella seguía llorando contra su cuerpo caliente y musculoso, todos sus esfuerzos por cesar el llanto eran inútiles. La llevó hasta un sillón de mimbre en una esquina de la habitación y se sentó poniéndola a ella sobre su regazo y tapándola con una toalla grande mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

—Ya basta, amor mío, ya basta. Te vas a poner enferma. Le escuchaba, pero no podía responder.

Candy se abandonó a sí misma a aquel dolor.

Él siguió acunándola y estrechándola, diciéndole palabras dulces y mimándola mientras acariciaba su pelo, su frente y sus mejillas calientes. Y ella lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas y el dolor se consoló con aquel llanto.

—Escucha, Candy, escucha —dijo con voz ronca pero controlada—. No sé qué te ocurre, pero puedo esperar. ¿Comprendes?, no hay ninguna necesidad de hacer nada que no quieras hacer sólo porque se haya celebrado la ceremonia. Quería casarme contigo porque te quiero, tienes que meterte eso en la cabeza. Te quiero entera, tu corazón, tu alma y tu cuerpo, pero si para conseguirlo tengo que esperar hasta que estés preparada lo haré. No hay nada, absolutamente nada de lo que debas asustarte.

—Terry...

—Lo digo en serio, Candy. Nadie va a hacerte daño, no lo permitiré. Candy podía sentir el corazón de Terry golpeando aprisa como un martillo en su pecho, sus brazos fuertes estrechándola con fuerza y no obstante tratando de mantenerla a cierta distancia.

—No comprendes —dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara—. Es tan complicado —añadió mientras se apretaba en sus brazos y elevaba las manos hasta sus hombros—. Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te amo, le dijo ella.

—Candy... —su voz era sólo un gemido—, Quiero darte tiempo, maldita sea, pero si sigues abrazándome así no puedo ni siquiera pensar correctamente.

Terry hizo un movimiento como para apartarla de sí, pero ella se agarró a su cuello con más fuerza aún.

—No quiero hablar —continuó elevando los labios para besarlo—. Te quiero a ti.

No tengo miedo, nunca podría tener miedo de ti.

—Candy, esto no es un juego. Si comienzo a hacerte el amor ahora luego no podré parar...

—Lo sé, lo sé. Te deseo, Terry, tanto... Te amo tanto...

Él se levantó tomándola en sus brazos y las toallas cayeron al suelo. Pudo ver el reflejo de su cuerpo excitado en las paredes de espejo. La besó y la llevó al dormitorio, llenándola con el sabor de su lengua y mordiendo sus labios despacio mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Ella jadeaba y se arqueaba buscando una mayor intimidad.

Cuando por fin la dejó sobre la cama, Candy abrió los ojos para mirarlo. La expresión de aquellos ojos azules, profundos, la incitaron a susurrar su nombre llena de amor.

—Eres tan bella, tan bella... —murmuró él—. Tu primera vez debe ser muy especial, lenta y delicada, pero te deseo tanto...

Y entonces, mientras se tumbaba a su lado, él volvió a asumir el control de su propio cuerpo. La besó con amor y erotismo mientras la tocaba y saboreaba con tal delicada sensualidad que se excitó hasta enloquecer. No podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su cuerpo, la forma en que sus caricias le hacían sentirse. Estaba tan perpleja ante el aumento infinito de aquel placer que no podía ni pensar. Aquel asalto anulaba su razón. Él exploró cada centímetro de su piel. Su boca y sus manos le incitaban a un deseo tan loco que no podía dejar de jadear de frustración mientras en su interior se iba derritiendo y calentando para él. Y a pesar de todo, él siguió resistiéndose a la urgente necesidad de tomarla, llevándola hasta la cima una y otra vez para echarse atrás sólo en el último momento, mientras ella se frotaba contra él.

Candy era demasiado inexperta como para apreciar la intensidad del refreno que Terry se imponía a sí mismo mientras buscaba darle placer a ella en primer lugar. Sólo sabía que si el mundo se parara en aquel instante, si el universo estallara en un millón de pedazos, no la importaría lo más mínimo. Sólo le importaba Terry y lo que sus manos y sus labios le hacían.

Las sombras de la noche comenzaban a caer cuando por fin él la elevó de las caderas para penetrarla, pero aún entonces él abrió el camino hacia su más oscuro y secreto ser con tal delicadeza que su masculinidad plena y poderosa resultó fácil de aceptar. Hizo suyo el pequeño gemido de dolor de su garganta besándola en los labios, robando su cuerpo de dentro de ella por unos instantes para darle tiempo a acomodarse a él, y luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, con delicadeza, con su oscuro y musculoso cuerpo sobre el de ella, dulce y suave.

Candy nunca hubiera creído que se pudiera experimentar tal rapto explosivo y rítmico de los sentidos sin desfallecer, y al comenzar a moverse ella misma para recibirlo plenamente y en profundidad, Terry por fin perdió el control y ambos experimentaron juntos las cimas del placer.

No se dio cuenta de que jadeaba su nombre en el momento en que ambos llegaban al culmen de la sensación, sólo fue consciente del grito de él, salvaje y fiero, mientras la poseía por entero y la llevaba hasta lo más alto, hasta las estrellas. Poco a poco fue volviendo de aquel otro mundo al que se había trasladado completamente satisfecha de su plenitud, con un agotamiento tan profundo y paralizador que le costó recuperar el sentido. Seguía tumbada en brazos de Terry, acoplada en su calor y en su cuerpo lleno de vello y con el rostro apoyado sobre su pecho. Él la besó en la cabeza y la estrechó fuertemente entre los brazos. Debía de haberse quedado dormida, reflexionó tiempo después, porque cuando despertó comenzaban a entrar en la habitación las primeras luces del amanecer.

Seguía en los brazos de Terry, segura y feliz.

Pero de pronto, en ese momento delicado y dorado unos instantes antes del despertar pleno, recordó. Estaba con Terry.

Abrió los ojos. Por un momento se quedó helada, paralizada, y luego se deslizó con sumo cuidado de aquel abrazo protector hacia el borde de la cama. ¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntó torturándose, ¿qué había hecho? No debería de haberse acostado con él... no de una forma tan... tan plena, se dijo desesperada. Debería de haber dejado que aquello fuera sólo un acto físico, algo meramente sexual. No debería de haberse entregado a él en mente y alma. Él tenía que haberse dado cuenta de su completa entrega, y por ello mismo sufriría más cuando lo dejara. El pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Cómo iba a abandonarlo?, se preguntó. Pero no tenía alternativa, no si deseaba mantenerlo a salvo, sabía que después de aquella noche él la odiaría, quizá para siempre, pero tenía que marcharse, tenía que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra antes de que la desgracia cayera sobre Terry, él no alcanzaría a comprender, pero era mejor así, el nunca lo sabría, nunca volverían a verse, él la olvidaría en un tiempo, y quizá más adelante encontraría una mujer que si pudiera quedarse a su lado…

Rápidamente Candy escribió una carta, y la dejó sobre el buró, junto con el anillo de bodas, con el que le devolvía su libertad…

Después de todo, como abogado, el podría anular el matrimonio en el momento en que lo deseara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Dos años después...

-¿Candy? ¿Qué ocurre? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma…

Candy había oído la pregunta, pero se sentía tan incapaz de responder como de viajar a la luna. Aquel enorme cuerpo delgado, aquella forma de mover la cabeza... Sólo había una persona en el mundo que adoptara esa posición tan arrogante y tan desdeñosa para con el resto de la humanidad. Tenía que ser él... Terry Grandchester…

—¿Candy? —Insistió Albert—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Se inclinó hacia ella y volvió la cabeza en la dirección de su mirada. No había nada que pudiera llamar su atención. Todo eran turistas y hombres de negocios disfrutando de una comida al aire libre en la terraza del restaurante, el tipo de clientela que uno esperaría encontrar en un lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas en Tánger.

—¿Qué? Ah, nada, nada... estaba en las nubes.

Aquella respuesta no consiguió engañarlo, pero era de esperar. Albert y ella habían trabajado juntos durante casi dos años, y él había aprendido a conocerla bien… siempre sabía si decía la verdad.

—No me mientas. Por tu aspecto se diría que acabas de recibir un puñetazo donde más duele —contestó Albert, preocupado volviendo los ojos hacia las mesas llenas de gente frente a ellos—. ¿Has visto a algún conocido, a alguien con quien preferirías no encontrarte?

—Olvídalo, Albert, por favor.

Candy había apartado la vista por un momento para mirar en dirección a las mesas, y al volverla sobre el espectro al que creía haber reconocido éste había desaparecido. Era imposible que fuera Terry, se dijo a sí misma. Seguramente habría en el mundo docenas, incluso cientos, de hombres altos de cabello castaño que inclinaran la cabeza de ese modo.

De todas formas sólo lo había visto de espaldas, admirando el paisaje de la ciudad extendida a sus pies desde lo alto del hotel.

No obstante su corazón siguió latiendo acelerado. El camarero les ofreció la carta con el menú y tomó nota de las bebidas. Tenía el estómago en un puño. Terry Grandchester. Aún invadía sus sueños y sus fantasías, de día y de noche, tan implacablemente como cuando lo abandonó, dos años atrás, después de la noche de bodas… No había vuelto a verlo desde entonces, había procurado marcharse en sigilo y poner la mayor distancia de por medio. ¿Es que no iba a superarlo nunca?, se preguntó. Tenía que superarlo, era una persona adulta, independiente. Tenía que conseguirlo.

—Creo que la sesión fotográfica de hoy ha ido muy bien. ¿Qué opinas tú? Desde luego la localización de los exteriores era perfecta.

Albert estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por darle conversación, y tenía que agradecérselo. No obstante, su expresión revelaba que era consciente de su estado de ansiedad. En todo el tiempo que la había conocido, jamás la había visto así… aunque a decir verdad, raramente ella expresaba sus sentimientos, Candy siempre ponía una extraña barrera que parecía impenetrable, solo Dios sabía cuántas veces él había intentado traspasar aquella barrera, para convertirse en algo más que un simple amigo… algo más que el jefe…

—Creo que los exteriores eran buenos, sí, pero tú estuviste tan brillante como de costumbre, dijo Candy mientras le daba una sonrisa. Las fotos que le hiciste a Annie en el puerto estuvieron muy inspiradas. No pensé que podríamos sacar nada bueno de ella hoy. No pretendía halagarlo. Albert era uno de los mejores fotógrafos de Londres, tenía suerte de poder trabajar para él. Todas las top models lo requerían para que las fotografiara. Sabían que podía hacerles parecer espléndidas incluso en sus peores días. Y él podía escoger los trabajos que le apetecía realizar, era capaz de hacer hablar a la cámara. Ella, en cambio, era simplemente una buena fotógrafa.

—Me parece que Annie bebió demasiado anoche. Creo que llamó por teléfono a ese chico con el que sale últimamente y que la cosa salió mal. Está haciendo el tonto. Nunca comprenderé por qué sigue con él.

—¿No será por amor? —sugirió Candy.

—Esa obsesión que la esclaviza no es amor. El amor no es así. Ese chico es como una droga para ella.

El camarero les sirvió las bebidas y Candy se alegró de la interrupción. Su jefe volvía a mirarla otra vez de ese modo especial, como con una mezcla de deseo y sumisión como la de un perro. Últimamente esas miradas eran cada vez más frecuentes en él, a pesar de que ella le había sugerido muy diplomáticamente que no estaba interesada en mantener relaciones personales con él.

—Candy... —comenzó a decir Albert en cuanto se fue el camarero, viéndos interrumpido de nuevo por otra voz más profunda que provenía de detrás de ella.

—¿Candice? Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí…Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Candy se quedó helada, pero se obligó a sí misma a girar para mirar al hombre que se había acercado a su mesa. Sus ojos azules brillaban duros como el acero y sus labios no sonreían.

—Hola, Terrence —consiguió decir.

—¿De vacaciones? Preguntó él con cierta frialdad.

Recordaba muy bien que Terry se negaba a malgastar palabras inútiles de cortesía. Aparte de eso, por lo demás, aquel hombre podría haber sido un extraño.

Nunca, en el pasado, la había mirado de aquel modo, con esa frialdad y ese semblante carente por completo de toda expresión.

—No, no... Estoy trabajando —contestó ella medio tartamudeando—. Este... este es mi jefe, Albert Andrew, añadió mientras Albert se ponía en pie y le ofrecía su mano—. Terrence Grandchester, dijo Terry y le dio un apretón, quizá más fuerte del necesario.

—He oído hablar de usted, es usted un fotógrafo famoso —comentó Terry en un tono tal que aquellas palabras, en lugar de sonar amables, parecieron un insulto.

—Gracias —contestó Albert mientras se estrechaban las manos sin sonreír—. Yo también he oído hablar de usted. Si alguna vez necesito a un abogado para que me saque de algún lío lo llamaré.

Tampoco aquel comentario sonó muy halagüeño. Candy se sintió violenta.

—No creo que pudiera usted pagarlo.

—Puede que le sorprenda.

—Hay muy pocas cosas en este mundo que me sorprendan, señor Andrew —dijo con voz de seda—. ¿No es verdad, Candy?

Candy era el nombre con el que siempre la había llamado. Se quedó mirándolo sin decir palabra, con los ojos muy abiertos, molesta. No quería sentirse así, vulnerable, asustada. Él ya no formaba parte de su vida, no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella. El pasado había quedado atrás.

—Aunque la pequeña dama aquí presente es la excepción que confirma la regla — añadió volviéndose hacia Albert para sonreír sarcástico y afirmar—: Estoy seguro de que usted también encuentra a Candy muy sorprendente.

—Escuche, no sé a dónde quiere ir usted a parar pero...

—No, claro que no lo sabe —contestó Terry volviendo sus ojos de acero hacia Candy y observando su cabello dorado, sujeto en una coleta alta—. Pero Candy sí lo sabe…

—añadió obligándola a sostener su mirada,

Candy bajó la vista y se ruborizó, y entonces él se marchó. Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia Albert y entró en el comedor interior del hotel, donde se encontró con una pelirroja con la que se detuvo a hablar. Luego él la tomó del brazo y ambos se alejaron junto con un grupo de gente.

Por un momento, Candy sintió que iba a desfallecer. Era como una ola repentina de oscuridad y náuseas que parecía querer llevársela. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y recuperar el control.

—¿De qué diablos estaba hablando ese hombre? — preguntó Albert sorprendido—.

No me habías dicho que conocieras a Terrence Grandchester. Es toda una leyenda en los Estados Unidos, sobre todo desde que ganó aquel caso de los sindicatos ante los tribunales, hace un par de años.

—Sí, lo conocí, pero hace ya mucho tiempo —contestó desde el vacío en el que se había convertido su mente.

Para ser exactos desde hacía dos años, seis meses, y cuatro días. Y si miraba al reloj podría decirle incluso las horas y los minutos.

—No sabía que hubieras vivido en los Estados Unidos ni que hubieras estado allí de visita.

—Creo que omití decírtelo —contestó Candy respirando con fuerza—. Pero él y yo no nos conocimos allí. Él es americano, pero la familia de su padre es francesa, y mi madre también lo era. Nos conocimos cuando él estaba en Francia visitando a sus abuelos y yo a mi familia. Eso es todo —añadió intentando sonreír sin éxito—. Salimos juntos durante un tiempo.

—¿Que salisteis juntos durante un tiempo? ¿Tú y Grandchester salisteis juntos? Candy jamás se lo había mencionado a nadie, mucho menos que había sido mucho más que salir juntos… eso hubiese sido mucho más fácil de sobrellevar…

Aquello parecía asombrarle a Albert. Si le hubiera dicho que había estado saliendo con Napoleón no se hubiera sorprendido más.

—Sí, salimos durante un tiempo, pero luego todo terminó. Fin de la historia —dijo mirándolo cortante.

—Candy... —hizo una pausa, tras la cual pareció hablar más para sí mismo que para ella—. Está muy claro que no fue él quien quiso que todo terminara.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó deseando terminar con aquella conversación.

—Su expresión. Nada más verte ha puesto la misma cara que tú antes. Porque era a él a quien habías visto, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, Albert? Eso... eso ya es historia, como suele decirse, y no quiero seguir discutiendo.

—Creo que Grandchester no piensa lo mismo. Yo diría que ese hombre tiene mucho de qué discutir.

—Pero si no lo veía desde hacía dos años. Creo que con eso queda todo dicho, todo terminó entre nosotros.

El camarero llegó en ese momento con los platos interrumpiendo aquella conversación. Candy hizo esfuerzos por tragar, pero no dejaba de recordar cada segundo de aquel encuentro. Terry estaba maravilloso, pensó. Aterrador, pero maravilloso. Era tan alto que constituía todo un muro para los demás hombres. La ropa apenas ocultaba la fuerte musculatura de sus hombros y de su pecho, y el pelo… ahora lo llevaba más largo que hace dos años y aquellos ojos azules le conferían un atractivo devastador. No obstante nunca hubiera pensado que él pudiera mostrarse tan cruel y despiadado con ella como aquel día, aunque no era para menos, pero aquella actitud la tomó por sorpresa.

Había estado descortés y antipático, incluso amenazador. Por primera vez probaba ella misma la fiereza con la que se enfrentaba a sus oponentes en los tribunales. En el pasado, con ella siempre se había mostrado dulce, cariñoso, amable y... terriblemente sexy.

—¿Candy? ¿Dónde estás, otra vez en las nubes?

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Albert llevaba un rato hablando y de que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

—Ah, lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento —contestó molesto—. Aún no lo has superado, ¿verdad? Hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta.

Aquella no había sido exactamente una pregunta, pero Candy contestó como si lo fuera.

—¿Superarlo? ¿A Terrence? No seas tonto, ya te he dicho que hace dos años que no lo veo. De todos modos no hay nada que superar—. De repente se interrumpió. Le estaba dando a Albert demasiadas explicaciones, y ambos lo sabían. Se ruborizó y se quedó mirándolo.

—No voy a pedirte explicaciones, Candice, dijo él ya enfadado sólo quiero decirte algo. Eres una buena fotógrafa, muy buena, y me molestaría mucho que dejaras que esto interfiriera en tu trabajo. Puedes llegar a la cima, ¿comprendes? —Candy asintió en silencio—. Te lo digo porque me preocupas, porque trabajamos juntos y... bueno, porque somos un buen equipo.

—Gracias —suspiró—. Me gusta mucho mi trabajo, Albert, lo sabes. Además me brinda muchas oportunidades de viajar, más de lo que nunca hubiera soñado.

—Y por supuesto te brinda la oportunidad de trabajar al lado de un jefe dinámico y joven a cuyos pies se inclina el mundo, no lo olvides —bromeó— para ocultar su estado de ánimo. Y ahora come. Nos espera una tarde de trabajo intensa. Tendremos que poner mucho de nuestra parte si queremos sacar algo en claro de Annie y Susana en el barco de pesca. Creo que las dos se marean en el mar.

La tarde fue bien, tal y como Candy esperaba que fuera. El sol relucía en el azul cristalino del ciclo y las olas reflejaban ese brillo en su ir y venir contra el barco pesquero, que constituía un marco perfecto para fotografiar a las dos modelos. En otras circunstancias, Candy hubiera disfrutado de aquel paisaje, pero no aquel día.

Aquel día no hacía otra cosa que volver la vista hacia el puerto buscando en él una figura alta y oscura. Su mente le decía que aquello era una estupidez, que no volvería a verlo. Estaba con una atractiva pelirroja, ¿por qué iba a interesarle volver a verla?, se preguntó. Ella ya no significaba nada para él, tenía una vida nueva.

Sin embargo no cesaba de hacerse preguntas en silencio. ¿Habría ido a Tánger de vacaciones, o en viaje de trabajo? Y aquella mujer, ¿sería su novia, su amante... o su mujer? Candy salió del barco. Aquel pensamiento fue como una bofetada. Se quedó parada en medio del puerto mientras Albert y los demás admiraban el océano. Era perfectamente posible que estuviera comprometido o casado, pensó. Tenía treinta y un años, ocho más que ella, y desde luego era un buen partido. Además, su brevísimo matrimonio no habría ocupado más que una noche, y dos años era tiempo suficiente para que él hubiese hallado a alguien más…

—¿Taxi o carruaje? —le preguntó Albert uniéndose a ella y señalando la fila de coches de caballos que esperaban alineados a los posibles clientes.

—Me da igual. ¿Qué van a hacer los demás? Creo que hablaron de ir a un bazar.

—Annie y Susana se van de compras con Guy, pero no sé nada más. Quizá podamos...

—de pronto hizo una pausa y miró por encima del hombro de Candy. Su rostro se tensó en un gesto de mal humor—. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí? ¡Demonio de hombre!

Candy supo de quién estaba hablando antes incluso de darse la vuelta. Sólo Terry Grandchester era capaz de sacar tan pronto a alguien de sus casillas. Era una habilidad muy propia de él. En pocos segundos había acortado con soltura la distancia que los separaba y estaba junto a ellos.

—Hola otra vez. ¿Habéis terminado el trabajo por hoy?

Los miraba a los dos con tal frialdad y con tal expresión de condena que Candy se ruborizó. Luego saludó con un gesto de cabeza a los demás, que se marcharon en direcciones varias, y por último fijó la vista sobre Candy.

—Sí —contestó ella en un tono de voz tan indescifrable como el de él. En realidad no pretendía sino ocultar el shock que le había producido volver a verlo. Se había quitado el elegante traje y llevaba una camisa azul pálida con el cuello abierto, por el que se dejaba entrever el vello rizado de su magnífico cuerpo. Los vaqueros negros se le ajustaban a las piernas como un guante, revelando una masculinidad aún más poderosa de lo que recordaba. Aquel cuerpo la torturaba y le cortaba la respiración.

—En ese caso me gustaría hablar contigo —dijo en un tono de voz tan formal que parecía que estuviera ante un tribunal—. En privado —añadió mirando de reojo a Albert—. Estoy seguro de que el señor Andrew puede prescindir de ti por un rato.

—No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar —contestó Candy con una calma inexplicable teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que latía su corazón.

—No estoy de acuerdo —la rebatió él con seguridad y frialdad—, así que, si no le importa...

—Oiga, escuche señor Grandchester, si Candice no quiere hablar con usted...

La voz de Albert fue interrumpida por una mirada azul y amenazadora que pareció fundirlo como un láser.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, así que vamos a dejarlo tal y como está, ¿no le parece? —Albert estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, ambos eran hombres altos y fuertes, Terrence le aventajaba unos centímetros, pero si hubiesen puesto sus fuerzas a prueba, nadie hubiese apostado con seguridad a un ganador… Candy sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de ella—. ¿Y bien? —Volvió a preguntar mirando de nuevo a Candy—. Nos alojamos en el mismo hotel, así que puedo llevarte de vuelta. Hablaremos por el camino. ¿Te parece lo suficientemente civilizado y cortés?

—Te he dicho que no, y por favor no te metas con mis amigos...

—Candy está conmigo.

Albert había hablado al mismo tiempo que ella, pero en aquella ocasión, Terry lo había mirado sólo de reojo. Se volvió hacia ella y la obligó a tomarlo del brazo.

—¡No! ¡Déjame! —Exclamó sin aliento—. No te burles de mis amigos.

Terry se quedó quieto por un momento observando su mano diminuta sobre el brazo. Luego levantó los ojos y mantuvo la mirada fija sobre ella durante unos segundos eternos antes de añadir:

—Por las buenas o por las malas, Candy, como prefieras.

—Está bien, volveré contigo al hotel —contestó ella con voz débil.

La asustaba. Aquel recién descubierto Terry Grandchester la asustaba. Hasta la muerte. No quedaba nada del hombre que había conocido en otro tiempo.

—Bien.

—Te veré más tarde, Albert. No... No te preocupes —añadió deprisa al ver una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

Albert y Terry eran casi de la misma edad, Albert tenía treinta y tres pero su aspecto le hacía verse más joven de lo que era. Candy no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Terry la había tomado del codo y la arrastraba por el muelle a bastante velocidad.

—Éste es mi coche —dijo parándose delante de un elegante y reluciente deportivo rojo y abriendo la puerta para ella.

La observó con una mirada fría mientras subía al automóvil sin decir una palabra, y luego se unió a ella. Enseguida pudo oler la fragancia de su loción de afeitar, un perfume que le hacía recordar otros tiempos de los que hubiera preferido no acordarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Tánger? —preguntó con calma y sin interés aparente.

—Sólo unos pocos días —contestó Candy. No era del todo cierto, pero no estaba dispuesta a contarle que después del trabajo, cuando Albert y los demás se hubieran ido, se iba en viaje de turismo. Pensaba visitar las cinco ciudades más grandes de Marruecos—. Es una verdadera coincidencia el que nos hayamos encontrado aquí, después de tanto tiempo...

—añadió haciendo una pausa al ver que comenzaba a fallarle la voz.

—Es cierto —comentó él encendiendo el motor.

Sólo después de un rato, Candy se dio cuenta de que no iban en dirección al hotel. Debería de haberse fijado antes, pero estaba demasiado ocupada combatiendo la proximidad de aquel cuerpo masculino. No se había atrevido a mirarlo, pero por fin lo hizo cuando entraron en una amplia avenida llena de tiendas y casas modernas.

—Este no es el camino de vuelta al hotel, ¿verdad?

—¿No? —contestó él con tal nota de inocencia en su voz que era imposible creerlo.

—Sabes muy bien que no. ¿A... dónde vamos? — preguntó nerviosa y sintiéndose vulnerable.

—Relájate, Candy —la animó mirándola de reojo con aquellos ojos azules, perfectamente consciente de su pánico—. No voy a raptarte ni nada de eso. Estás a salvo.

¿A salvo?, se preguntó Candy. ¿Con Terry Grandchester? Era imposible estar a salvo con un hombre como él, pensó.

—Dijiste que me llevarías al hotel —insistió una vez que creyó que su voz dejaría de temblar.

—Y eso voy a hacer —y, después de una pausa, añadió en tono de burla—: luego.

—¿Luego? —repitió mirándolo atónita.

—Sí, significa después, más tarde.

—Sé lo que significa esa palabra.

Su voz sonó estridente. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por no ser capaz de mantener la calma en la misma medida en que lo hacía él, sobre todo cuando él la miró y levantó las cejas en señal de desaprobación.

—No grites, Candy, resulta de lo más desagradable.

Candy contó mentalmente hasta diez, despacio, y luego dijo en el tono de voz más sereno que pudo:

—Sólo quiero saber a dónde vamos. Creo que es algo razonable y lógico para cualquier persona normal.

—Lo razonable no tiene cabida entre nosotros dos —contestó Terry—. Deberías saberlo.

Entonces ella vio que tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza sobre el volante. No estaba tan sereno como pretendía aparentar, pensó sintiendo pánico.

—Terry...

—Me abandonaste hace dos años sin decirme siquiera adiós. ¿Te parece eso razonable?

—Te dejé una carta explicándote por qué —protestó ella deprisa.

—Sí, una carta muy original, la leí. Y sin embargo justo la noche anterior fuiste mi mujer.

—Pero te expliqué...

Candy se interrumpió de pronto. Terry había girado el volante en una esquina chocando casi de frente contra un burro que llevaba cestos de mercancía sobre los lomos. Su dueño se había parado a hablar con un vendedor de frutas de un puesto instalado a un lado de la calle. La escena era encantadora y pintoresca, pero habían estado a punto de atropellarlo.

Terry juró furioso en voz baja, hizo sonar la bocina del coche y continuó por la calle polvorienta que daba a la parte europea de la ciudad, por la que habían pasado con anterioridad.

—Te lo expliqué —repitió Candy después de unos instantes—. Nuestros estilos de vida son demasiado diferentes, acababa de terminar mis estudios en la universidad, solo estuvimos juntos unas pocas semanas. Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa.

No... no nos conocíamos realmente.

—Tonterías —contestó él—. Eso son tonterías y tú lo sabes. Si hubiera sido ésa la razón ¿Por qué habrías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra como lo hiciste? Estuve buscándote, pero por supuesto eso tú ya lo sabes. Tus tíos estaban destrozados por lo ocurrido, aunque lo cierto es que tu padrastro no lo estaba tanto. Fue él quien me dijo la verdad.

—¿La verdad?

El asunto se le iba de las manos, pensó frenética mientras su mente agitada daba vueltas y más vueltas. Terry había visto a Michael, que era precisamente lo que ella había tratado de evitar al marcharse de Nueva York en mitad de la noche y sin decir adiós a nadie. ¿Pero qué le habría contado su padrastro exactamente?, se preguntó. Lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico de la universidad? ¿Y por qué diablos no me lo contaste tú misma en lugar de dejar que hiciera el trabajo sucio tu padrastro? ¿Por qué no me dijiste simplemente que no querías casarte? No volviste a Escocia, ¿verdad? Desaparecisteis los dos de la faz de la tierra como por arte de magia.

—Fui a... a Londres —admitió Candy.

—Y dime, que es ese apellido Cornwall que usas ahora, ¿es tu nuevo nombre de casada?

—No... No estoy casada. Sólo me cambié de nombre, eso es todo. Cornwall era más adecuado para Londres que White.

—¿Que no te casaste? —repitió Terry atónito—. Pero yo pensaba... —hizo una pausa—.

-¿Quién te dijo que me había casado?

—Digamos simplemente que durante un tiempo estuve atento a lo que pasaba. No fuiste al funeral de tu madre. ¿Por qué?

—Tenía mis razones. Escucha, Terrence, el pasado, pasado está. ¿No podríamos dejarlo así? ¿Y además, a dónde vamos? —insistió nerviosa al ver que salían a una carretera secundaria—. Tengo que volver...

—Un amigo me ha invitado a cenar esta noche. No te sorprendas tanto, Candy. Tengo amigos, sabes. ¿Tan difícil te resulta creerlo?

—Estoy segura de que tienes amigos pero, ¿no crees que les extrañará que te presentes con una extraña?

—Eso de «extraña» lo has dicho tú, no yo — bromeó—. Yo hubiera empleado mejor la expresión «poco habitual» o incluso «especial». Decir que eres una extraña es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —contestó deseando poder pegarle una bofetada.

—Entonces... ¿a dónde fuiste cuando huiste de mí si no era para estar con tu amante?

—Ya te lo he dicho, a Londres.

—Y te cambiaste de nombre y rompiste toda relación con tu familia hasta llegar al punto de no asistir ni siquiera al funeral —comentó extrañado, casi como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo en lugar de para ella—. ¿Por qué te pusiste en contacto con tu tía en Francia después de dos años?

—¿Cómo sabes que...? —de pronto Candy se interrumpió y se puso pálida al caer en la cuenta—. Sabías que iba a venir a Tánger, ¿no es verdad? No ha sido una coincidencia. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Ni tú tampoco a la mía. Sabías que iba a venir aquí, a este hotel de Tánger, ¿no es verdad? Lo habías planeado todo.

—¿De verdad crees que iba a cruzar medio mundo para venir a verte? —preguntó él con desprecio.

—No... No era eso lo que quería decir —contestó humillada al acordarse de la pelirroja.

—Ya hemos llegado.

El coche atravesó un arco decorado con motivos tan delicados y complicados que parecían de encaje. La casa, en piedra y madera, era toda blanca, del más puro estilo marroquí. El aire estaba cargado del perfume de los árboles y las plantas. Había unas cuantas fuentes cuya agua murmuraba aquí y allá entre la vegetación. El lugar era tranquilo, sereno y bello.

—Mi amigo se llama Idris —comentó Terry aparcando el coche—. Él y su familia están bastante occidentalizados, pero es un beréber auténtico, y está orgulloso de ello. Nos esperan para cenar

Se sentía dominada por aquel hombre. Era como si él hubiera manejado su vida desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció, incluyendo aquellos dos años de separación.

—Pero... pero yo no puedo... no me conocen. Terry, tienes que comprender que no puedo quedarme, sería demasiado atrevido por mi parte...

—Ellos saben que iba a venir con una amiga —contestó Terry fijando sus brillantes ojos azules en los de ella, alarmados.

Salió del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta. Sin duda esperaban que se presentara con aquella pelirroja, se dijo Candy, que vio cómo su pánico se transformaba en celos en cuestión de un instante. ¿Y por qué no la habría llevado a ella?, se preguntó.

—Vamos.

La voz de Terry, penetrante y profunda, la sacó de sus pensamientos. La tomó del brazo para ayudarla a salir del coche y sintió que aquel contacto la quemaba. Era una locura, no podía ser que estuviera ocurriendo aquello, se dijo. Debería estar en el hotel, a salvo. ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara en aquella situación?

—Terry... por favor...

—Terry... por favor —la imitó con voz suave y cruel—. Solías decirme eso mismo en los viejos tiempos; «Terry, oh, por favor... por favor». ¿Te acuerdas? Me lo decías cuando estabas en mis brazos, cuando te besaba, cuando te abrazaba. ¿Te transportaba al mismo mundo de ensueño tu amante? ¿Te hacía sentirte como yo te hacía sentirte? ¡Contesta!

—Me estás haciendo daño —respondió intentando soltarse del brazo.

—¿Te hago daño? —repitió soltándola de inmediato—. Quiero hacerte daño, mi pequeña sirena —añadió con tal frialdad que Candy tardó en comprender—. Quiero verte sufrir como yo sufrí hace dos años. No en un sentido físico, no, eso sería demasiado fácil. Me gustaría apoderarme de tu mente, tal y como te apoderaste tú de la mía, y observar cómo sufres mientras yo te domino por completo. ¿Te sorprende?

—Candy se quedó mirándolo incapaz de responder—.

-Pero somos personas civilizadas, ¿no es así? —sonrió burlón—. Y a la gente civilizada le gusta jugar, le gusta divertirse, cambiar de amante cuando se aburre, esas cosas...

—Yo no soy así —susurró temblorosa—. Nunca he jugado a ese tipo de juegos.

—¿No? Lo siento, pero no estoy muy seguro. Mi abuelo por parte de padre siempre decía que los actos dicen más que las palabras. Y tenía toda la razón, Candy. Tus acciones, hasta este momento, son, permíteme que te lo diga, frívolas, para expresarlo con suavidad.

—Terry...

—¿O es que te parece que traicionar la confianza de la persona que te ama es sólo un juego?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero no... no fue así.

No quería llorar, sería humillante, se dijo. Bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, expuestos a plena luz del día, pero no lo hizo con la suficiente rapidez.

—Ese viejo truco femenino de llorar no te va a servir de nada, Candy. Soy un poco mayorcito para que me afecte. Para comportarse como lo hiciste tú hace falta ser una persona muy especial, eso no es capaz de hacerlo cualquiera, así que no intentes hacerte la débil ahora conmigo. Bajo esa belleza exterior escondes un corazón de hierro. Lo sé, lo he comprobado.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo, cariño —rió amargamente—. Eso sí que es verdad.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dejas en paz? Yo no te pedí que me trajeras aquí, no quiero estar aquí contigo. Has sido tú quien ha tramado todo esto.

—No me cabe ninguna duda de que preferirías estar tomando una copa o dos en el bar del hotel y cenando con tu afamado fotógrafo, pero por desgracia estás aquí y aquí te vas a quedar hasta que yo lo decida.

—¿Y satisface eso tu retorcido sentido de la venganza? ¿Se trata de eso, de vengarte? preguntó levantando la cabeza y mirándolo con ira—. ¿Qué clase de persona eres Terrence?

—Dadas las circunstancias creo que sería más indicado que fuese yo quien te hiciera esa pregunta, pero si lo que quieres es que te lo demuestre...

La tomó entre sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones. La estrechaba con fuerza mientras su boca la besaba con el propósito de herirla y subyugarla. Por un momento el shock de su abrazo le resultó abrumador. Su contacto y su sabor le eran dolorosamente familiares. Pero luego, al ir cambiando él su actitud y comenzar a llenar su rostro de besos ardientes, se excitó hasta el desmayo y se pegó a él con fuerza, apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. No supo cuánto tiempo duró ese abrazo. La magia de sus besos, la fuerte sensación que flotaba entre ellos quemándolos a ambos como si fuera fuego hizo que desapareciera todo pensamiento coherente. Se escuchó a sí misma gemir su nombre y de pronto, al momento siguiente, él la había apartado de sí con violencia hasta casi hacerla caer.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer eso, devolverme de esa forma mis besos, cuando no significan nada para ti? —Preguntó él con amargura—. ¿Quién, qué eres tú Candice White o Cornwall, o como sea que te llames a ti misma?

* * *

**gracias a todas por sus comentarios...**

**bueno chicas, para las que me preguntaron... este fic tiene nueve capítulos y su epílogo...  
**

**otra cosa, también me preguntaron cuando publicaré... creo que voy a poder subir tres capítulos a la semana, pero ustedes tendran que decirme que dias eligen para las publicaciones...**

**espeso sus comentarios y gracias otra vez..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Candy nunca se había sentido tan aliviada como cuando oyó una risa infantil desde detrás de ellos y un pequeño cuerpo se apresuró a estrechar las piernas de Terry.

—Abdul, pequeño amigo...

De pronto Terry se convertía en la figura benevolente del tío y se inclinaba para levantar al niño en brazos mientras hablaba. Casi en ese mismo instante aparecían en el umbral de la puerta un hombre y una mujer. Enseguida comenzaron las presentaciones y luego entraron en la casa. Tenía un patio interior con una fuente y palmeras. La charla relajó la tensión. Idris y su mujer, Fátima, no parecían extrañados de que Terry la hubiera llevado a ella.

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a Terrence? —le preguntó Fátima una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas en un enorme sofá en el patio bebiendo naranjada con lima y limón. Los hombres habían ido a ver el ordenador de Idris a su despacho, y Abdul había ido con ellos—. Idris lo conoce desde hace mucho, creo que desde niños, pero yo sólo lo conocí el día de nuestra boda, hace cinco años.

—Parece que son muy buenos amigos.

—Eso es cierto —contestó Fátima con un perfecto inglés en el que entremezclaba ciertas imprecisiones que resultaban encantadoras—. Terry ayudó mucho a Idris cuando murió su primera mujer. ¿Sabías que Idris había estado casado antes?

—No, no lo sabía.

—Su mujer anterior se mató en un accidente de automóvil, con sus dos hijos. También murió el chofer. Fue muy duro para Idris, y Terry lo abandonó todo para ayudarlo. Idris siempre dice que no sabe qué hubiera sido de él si Terry no hubiera estado allí para ayudarlo. Se quedó con él muchas semanas. Es un hombre muy compasivo.

¿Compasivo?, se preguntó Candy. Era posible que lo fuera, en realidad no lo sabía. Su apasionado romance sólo había durado tres meses, y durante aquel tiempo apenas se habían separado unas horas. Sin embargo no había llegado a conocerlo, no en profundidad. Había sido una verdadera locura, algo irreal. Se habían encerrado en su mundo, en el que todo era mágico y vibrante y en el que una sola mirada era capaz de hacerla feliz. Apenas habían hablado del pasado, el futuro era un sueño dorado, y sólo el presente era real.

Terry disfrutaba de cuatro meses sabáticos en su trabajo en un despacho de abogados y había pasado ya uno cuando se conocieron. A Candy le esperaba un empleo nuevo en Escocia. Sin embargo, la noche en que él le pidió que se casaran supo que lo seguiría a cualquier parte. Por esa razòn habìan decidido casarse en Nueva York, dònde se establecerìan permanentemente, Candy casi soltò un suspiro de nostalgia al recordar aquella noche, cuando supo que no habrìa màs remedio que dejarlo.

—¿No te parece?

—Perdón, ¿cómo dices?

Fátima le había estado hablando, pero ella no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho. Se ruborizó y se obligó a sí misma a prestarle toda su atención. Después de una escueta conversación, Candy se sintió aliviada cuando los hombres volvieron y todos juntos se dirigieron al comedor a cenar.

¿Por qué la había llevado Terrence a casa de sus amigos? ¿Por qué se comportaba delante de ellos como si estuvieran juntos? ¿Por qué, en fin, la hacía pasar a ella y a sí mismo por semejante tormento? Candy se repitió una y otra vez esas preguntas durante la cena. No lograba entenderlo, no le comprendía. La hacía ponerse nerviosa. Nunca había pensado que él fuera un hombre que olvidara fácilmente, pero aquello sobrepasaba los límites de lo que hubiera podido esperar.

Eran pasadas las once cuando salieron de casa de Idris y Fátima, y el azul del cielo había dado paso a un negro aterciopelado salpicado de estrellas. El aire estaba cargado con la fragancia de las flores. Era una noche preciosa, romántica, con luna llena. Sin embargo estaba nerviosa, y sabía que él era consciente de su agitación. Era consciente y le satisfacía.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —preguntó con una voz sedosa y profunda.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería tenerlo?

—Desde luego que sí —aquella no era precisamente la respuesta que ella esperaba. Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y lo miró—. Me abandonaste, Candy, y nunca nadie me había hecho eso antes. No me gustó. No me gustó en absoluto.

—Pero... te expliqué...

—Teníamos un acuerdo, Candy, un acuerdo que tú no cumpliste. ¿Cómo crees que me hizo sentirme eso? ¿còmo crees que me sentì aquella mañana cuando descubrí que te habías ido?

Candy se quedó mirándolo incapaz de leer nada en la máscara de su perfil duro. Su semblante resultaba aterrador.

—Escucha, Terry...

—¡No, escucha tú! —explotó—. No pensarías en serio que iba a decirte «hola, qué tal», como si nada, ¿verdad? ¿creìste que te saludaria como si fueramos unos perfectos desconocidos? ¿O quiza creiste que ni siquiera te hablarìa?

—He estado recapacitando mucho, Candy, mucho y durante mucho tiempo. He tenido dos años para recapacitar, ¿no crees? ¿Sabe tu amante actual lo falsa y mentirosa que eres en realidad, o lo estás engañando tal y como hiciste conmigo?

—¿Quién...? —de pronto comprendió—. ¿Te refieres a Albert? Albert no es más que mi jefe.

—Y yo soy papá Noel —la interrumpió.

—¿No me crees? ¿Crees que te iba a mentir por el simple placer de hacerlo?

—¿Y te sorprende que lo piense? Confié en ti en una ocasión, mi pérfida sirena, pero no volveré a hacerlo. Ya mordí una vez el anzuelo, no conseguirás pescarme por segunda vez. Creo que... vas a tener dificultades para explicarle dónde has estado esta noche.

Candy se quedó mirándolo demasiado sorprendida como para responder. Aquella visita había estado bien calculada, pensó. La había planeado para que Albert pensara... ¿qué? Para que pensara que había estado con Terry en el sentido bíblico de la palabra, se dijo, que había dormido con él. Era imposible que Terry fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así.

—Le diré simplemente la verdad.

—Será una experiencia nueva para ti —comentó él mordaz—. ¿Y no crees que lo encontrará algo... difícil de creer? Aceptaste venir conmigo de vuelta al hotel, con un hombre al que conociste hace mucho tiempo, y llegas varias horas tarde. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque fuiste a cenar con unos amigos? —sacudió la cabeza—. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se lo creerá —añadió satisfecho.

—Pero es la verdad.

—Yo lo sé, y Fátima e Idris lo saben, pero Albert creerá lo que yo quiera que crea. Te encontré por pura casualidad, ¿cómo podría haber preparado ninguna cena con amigos?

—Porque... porque era tu amiga la que iba a haber ido a cenar a casa de Idris pero luego, por algún motivo, te ha fallado, y entonces tú me pediste a mí que...

—He venido solo a Tánger, puedes confirmarlo en el hotel. No puedes demostrar que tenga ninguna amiga.

—Pero te vi con gente esta mañana en el hotel —replicó sin atreverse a mencionar a la pelirroja—. Sabes muy bien que no estabas solo.

—Por pura casualidad —sonrió irónico—. Demuéstralo.

—¡Pero si les dijiste a Idris y a Fátima que irías a su casa acompañado!

—Sí, es cierto, pero ni siquiera sabes cómo se llaman mis amigos. No vas a poder sostener esa historia ante Albert.

—No necesito demostrarle nada —contestó levantando la cabeza orgullosa—. Albert creerá en mí.

—Los hombres enamorados son celosos, Candy, no se muestran muy razonables en los momentos críticos. Y Albert está convencido de que está enamorado de ti.

—¿Es que vas a mentir? ¿Serías capaz?

—Sin duda.

—Pero si ya te he dicho que no es mi novio, es sólo mi jefe.

—En ese caso tu linda cabecita no tiene de qué preocuparse, ¿no crees? Como suele decirse, todo marcha sobre ruedas.

No era cierto, pensó, las cosas no marchaban sobre ruedas. De pronto recordó la expresión de Albert de aquella misma mañana, su forma de reaccionar ante Terry. Su actitud demostraba que quería algo más que una mera relación profesional.

—No juegues nunca al póquer, Candy. Según lo veo yo le estoy haciendo un favor al chico. Al menos le estoy avisando, que es más de lo que nadie hizo por mí. ¿Cómo era posible odiar a alguien tal y como odiaba a Terry en ese momento, y al mismo tiempo amarlo hasta sentir dolor?, se preguntó. Y sin embargo no podía culparlo.

¿Cómo se hubiera sentido ella si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, si hubiera sido él quien la hubiera abandonado después de aquellos tres meses maravillosos? Hubiera deseado matarlo, se confesó a sí misma. Bastante terrible había sido para ella tener que abandonarlo, a pesar de saber que era lo que debía hacer. Para él, además... Candy miró por el parabrisas quedándose en blanco mientras el coche volaba por la oscuridad de la noche marroquí. Cuando le pidió que se casaran se había sentido inmensamente feliz. Aquella noche había sido un éxtasis de júbilo. Desde el primer momento, nada más conocerlo, había sabido que nunca encontraría a un hombre como él. Darse cuenta de que él sentía lo mismo había sido maravilloso, casi irreal. Él era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, un hombre de mundo. Astuto, poderoso y con una reputación que le precedía y que iba abriéndole todas las puertas. La gente le tenía un temor reverencial, y no sólo por su formidable influencia, también por su inteligencia. Todo lo cazaba al vuelo, aquel que se le oponía no era más que un estúpido.

Era, además, un hombre insobornable y honrado hasta el máximo. Y eso en una profesión como la suya, llena de subterfugios y engaños tramados para burlar la ley. Tenía su código moral propio y se mostraba inflexible con él, fueran las que fueran las presiones que recibiera, tanto de colegas como de criminales. Y la había amado. Había sido como un cuento de hadas, como un sueño. Él hubiera podido tener a cualquier mujer rendida a sus pies. Bellas, sofisticadas, con experiencia... cualquiera hubiera sabido mejor cómo satisfacerlo.

Le había escrito a su madre a Escocia hablándole de él. No podía ocultar su felicidad. Sin embargo no se había alegrado mucho cuando ella se presentó con su padrastro en Francia por sorpresa, justo el día anterior a que Terry le pidiera que se casara con él. Deseaba ver a su madre, pero no a su padrastro...

Michael Caxton era un estadounidense que vivía y trabajaba en Escocia para una multinacional americana. Se había casado con su madre tras un rapidísimo romance, dieciocho meses después de que ella se marchara a la universidad, y desde el primer momento de conocerlo le había caído mal. Era demasiado guapo, demasiado encantador, demasiado todo. No obstante su madre lo amaba, y tras cinco años de lucha en soledad después de la muerte del padre de Candy había creído encontrar por fin de nuevo

la felicidad. Candy se había visto obligada a ocultar sus dudas en cada una de las visitas que realizaba a casa desde la universidad. Había mantenido siempre la cortesía y la amabilidad rogando para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero no lo había conseguido.

La noche anterior a la boda, su padrastro la esperaba despierto. Su madre y sus tíos estaban durmiendo. Desde el principio comprendió que aquello de que no podía dormir a causa de un dolor de muelas no era más que una excusa. Sus ojos la miraban astutos. Le tenía miedo.

—Una noche preciosa, ¿verdad? —comentó como por casualidad.

—Sí, magnífica —sonrió.

—¿Qué tal van las cosas?, ¿bien? ¿estàs lista para el gran dìa?

—Sì, lo estoy, dijo ella

-Grandchester sera un gran marido… habìa dico èl

¿Acaso lo conoces? —preguntó suspicaz.

—He oído hablar de él —sonrió sin calor. Su sonrisa era fría, aguda, vacía, muerta—... desde luego que he oído hablar de él. Es el gran vigilante de la ley y el orden en los Estados Unidos, el abogado del estilo de vida americano.

—Bueno, eso está bien, ¿no? La ley y el orden son necesarios, ¿no crees?

—Probablemente... para las masas. Para aquellos que se contentan con que alguien guíe sus vidas, para los que se conforman con un cheque mensual que les permita sobrevivir treinta días más.

—¿Y tú no eres de esos? ¿Te consideras diferente?

—¿Cómo crees que llegué a tener la posición que tengo en Escocia, Candice?

Michael había estado viviendo en un hotel hasta conocer a su madre, y pocas semanas antes de la boda había comprado una especie de pequeño castillo con tierras y lago incluido. Se había sentido muy orgulloso de poder jugar a ser un señor feudal.

—No lo sé, nunca se me ha ocurrido pensarlo.

—Utiliza tu imaginación —dijo él mientras ella seguía mirándolo con ojos acusadores—. Y no me mires de ese modo, maldita sea. En este mundo sólo caben dos opciones, o lo haces, o no lo haces. Y si lo haces utilizas todos los medios a tu alcance. Yo he hecho... ciertos favores a cierta gente, he infringido ciertas reglas, engrasado ciertos resortes...

—Pero tú eres contable. ¿Cómo es...?

—En un futuro muy próximo van a ofrecerle a Grandchester un caso que, si él acepta, puede revelarse como algo... incómodo para cierta gente que se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Si saca a relucir los trapos sucios la mierda puede caerme encima a mí, y ya sabes que cuando eso ocurre todo lo que está en contacto se contamina: tu madre, tú... y Grandchester, si tú estás con él.

—¿Pero qué... caso?

—Las cosas se fueron poniendo calientes con el correr del tiempo, y hace dieciocho meses por fin ciertas personas decidieron que era mejor que yo desapareciera temporalmente de los Estados Unidos. Las citaciones judiciales llegan justo cuando uno menos las espera.

—¿Lo sabe mi madre? ¿Sabe mi madre por qué te fuiste de Estados Unidos?

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca discuto sobre mis negocios con nadie. Son temas... personales.

—¿Y entonces por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

—¡Piensa, querida, piensa! —exclamó volviendo a calmarse de inmediato para adquirir de nuevo aquel sedoso y frío tono de voz—. Por lo que le has contado a tu madre resulta evidente que tienes cierta influencia sobre Grandchester, y eso es algo con lo que nunca hubiera podido contar, una verdadera suerte. Si Grandchester no acepta el caso el asunto se acabó —sonrió.

—¿Acaso me estás pidiendo que le persuada para que no lo acepte? ¿Se trata de eso? ¿Es eso lo que esperas de mí?

—Exacto —dijo en un tono pretendidamente persuasivo—. Sería lo mejor para todos, ¿comprendes? Para mí, para tu madre, para ti... incluso para èl. No creo que le convenga a su reputación el que se sepa que va a casarse con la hija de una de las personas a las que persigue. Y te aseguro que eso saldrá a la luz...

—Yo no soy tu hija —protestó amargamente.

—No creo que el resto del mundo opine como tú.

—Te odio. Te casaste con mi madre sólo para tener una tapadera, ¿no es verdad? Y le darás la patada en el momento en que te convenga. Tú no la amas, eres incapaz de amar a nadie. Apuesto a que no podías creer en tu suerte cuando supiste que yo me estaba viendo con Terry...

—Fue un regalo del cielo —confirmó—. Nada despreciable, desde luego. Y si eres inteligente, Candice, tú misma puedes utilizar esa relación en tu propio provecho.

Puedo conseguir que seas una mujer muy rica como esposa de Grandchester.

—Pero aunque yo aceptara, ésta no sería la única vez que aprovechases esa relación, ¿verdad que no? Pondrías a Terrence contra la espada y la pared, le harías chantaje utilizándome a mí y a mi madre. Le presionarías y amenazarías con ensuciar su nombre si no aceptaba todo lo que tú y tus amigos queréis. Nunca se libraría de ti.

—Sólo sería esta vez, tienes mi palabra.

Su voz había sonado serena, firme, pero al mirar en sus ojos, Candy comprendió que ella tenía razón.

—¿Tu palabra? —repitió sarcástica—. Eres despreciable. No puedo soportar pensar que le pones las manos encima a mi madre.

—Cuidado, Candice, mucho cuidado —la avisó amenazador—. Puedo destrozarla a ella y a ti, mis amigos tienen muchas influencias. Si te muestras comprensiva, por el contrario, todo esto puede salimos muy bien.

Como yo lo veo no tienes opciòn…si intentas decirle lo que sucede, nosotros nos encargaremos de èl… ¿comprendes?

Candy, no obstante, no reaccionó con aquella comprensión que él le exigía. Se marchó a su habitación y estuvo allí sentada durante horas buscando desesperadamente alguna forma de huir de aquella situación. Pero sólo llegó a la conclusión de que todo era inútil. No podía involucrar a Terry en aquella sucia historia, fuera cual fuera la decisión que él tomara. Si Terry decidía aceptar las condiciones de su padrastro comprometería todo aquello por lo que había estado luchando toda su vida: su reputación, su trabajo, su vida misma. Y Michael se aseguraría de que él siguiera comprometiéndose una y otra vez, siempre que lo necesitara. Si, por el contrario, decidía luchar contra él y sus amigos, acabaría por atraer enemigos peligrosos exponiendose a si mismo…

Hiciera lo que hiciera saldría perdiendo.

A menos que ella lo abandonara de inmediato, pensó, que desapareciera de su vida. A menos que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Su corazón latía furioso. Esa era la única solución.

Así pues decidió abandonarlo antes de la boda, pero Michael se asegurò de mantenerla vigilada hasta que los papeles del matrimonio estuvieron firmados y el matrimonio fue legal.

Habìa partido antes del amanecer… partiò rumbo a Inglaterra. Y una vez de vuelta en Europa se dirigió a Londres.

No recordaba demasiado de lo sucedido durante aquellos primeros meses. No sabía bien cómo había sobrevivido. Alquiló una habitación y trabajó como camarera. Hacía las cosas automáticamente, sin pensar. Después comprendió que había estado sumida en una especie de depresión, pero en aquel tiempo su mente estaba tan vacía como negra su alma.

Sólo al encontrarse por casualidad con un antiguo amigo de su ciudad natal había salido en parte de su estupor. Gracias a él supo, en medio de un café abarrotado, que su madre había muerto. Había tenido un accidente de automóvil el mismo día en que volvía a Escocia. Aquello había sido como una bofetada. Entonces lloró amargamente por su madre, odió a Michael hasta la venganza y anheló a Terry con renovada intensidad. Gradualmente, durante las semanas siguientes, se fue dando cuenta de que volvía a revivir, de que renacía y pensaba y sentía de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera para sufrir. Estaba agonizando.

—¿Quieres que te tome de la mano mientras se desarrolla la escena?

—¿Qué? —preguntó saliendo de su estado de ensimismamiento y dándose cuenta de que estaban llegando al hotel—. Oh, no, no, por supuesto que no.

—Puede que te pregunte por qué no le has telefoneado para avisarle de dónde estabas

—sugirió Terry—. Yo me lo pregunté. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—No era necesario. No tengo por qué responder de mis actos ni ante Albert ni ante nadie.

—Hmm... así que eres independiente, ¿no? Es gracioso, no recuerdo que fueras tan feminista cuando estabas conmigo.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo como para comenzar a dar explicaciones. Si hubiera conocido la noticia de la muerte de su madre en el mismo momento en que ocurrió, si hubiera vuelto a él para contárselo todo, quizá entonces las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero la muerte de de su madre, tan oportuna por otro lado, no cambiaba las cosas en lo más mínimo, no alteraba las razones por las cuales lo había abandonado.

Las relaciones de Terry con ella seguirían estando ahí, y Michael y sus amigos aún podrían desacreditarlo.

Cuando conoció la noticia del accidente se puso en contacto con el abogado de la familia y descubrió atónita que su madre se lo había dejado todo a ella. El testamento había sido redactado poco después de la boda. Los bienes de Michael estaban a nombre de ella, y eran verdaderamente cuantiosos. Nunca olvidaría el rostro incrédulo del abogado cuando ella insistió en que todo fuera donado a la caridad. Aquel era dinero sucio, estaba manchado de sangre. No hubiera podido respirar tranquila viviendo a costa de él, a pesar de que una pequeña parte era de su madre.

—Ya hemos llegado. Y mira quién está esperándote ansioso en la puerta, como si fuera tu madre —bromeó Terry mientras paraba delante del hotel y apagaba el motor. De pronto Candy se sintió mortalmente culpable al ver el rostro de Albert—.

Me imagino que dadas las circunstancias estaría de más que te diera un beso de buenas noches.

—Eres un cerdo.

—Lo sé.

Albert se acercó y abrió la puerta mientras Terry salía del coche y se quedaba

de pie al lado de ellos, observándola.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Albert en un tono más alto de lo normal—. Esperaba

que estuvieras ya aquí cuando volví esta tarde, y luego pensé que al menos vendrías a cenar.

—Lo siento...

—He estado muy preocupado por ti, nadie sabía dónde estabas —añadió Albert ignorando a Terry—. ¿No podías haber llamado por teléfono al menos?

—Me temo que ha sido culpa mía —intervino Terry satisfecho—. Hemos... ido a cenar con unos amigos —¿cómo podía decir la verdad haciendo que pareciera una mentira?, se preguntó Candy. Había hecho esa pausa en la entonación con la intención de que aquello pareciera una excusa—. ¿No es cierto, Candy?

—Sí, sí, es cierto. Esos amigos de Terry nos esperaban para cenar. Hubiera sido muy... descortés si... No podía irme —terminó por decir tartamudeando.

—¿Y no tenían teléfono? —insistió Albert.

Hubiera deseado que Albert dejara aquella escena para más tarde, para cuando estuvieran a solas y ella pudiera explicarle las cosas correctamente. Terry estaba disfrutando, ¿cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta?

—Y bien... ¿tenían teléfono?

—No... no lo sé. ¿No podemos discutir esto dentro? Por favor, Albert.

—Sí, tienen teléfono —intervino Terry de nuevo—. Simplemente no se nos ocurrió llamar. Supongo que nos lo estábamos pasando demasiado bien.

Candy deseó abofetearlo. Sin embargo respiró hondo y trató de calmarse.

—Albert, de verdad que puedo explicártelo...

—Mañana comenzaremos la sesión de fotos a las cinco de la mañana, Candice, y

te estaría muy agradecido si estuvieras en el vestíbulo a las cuatro y media —añadió lleno de rabia—. Quiero captar la luz del amanecer, así que no llegues tarde.

—Por supuesto, no llegaré tarde. Pero si pudiera explicarte lo que...

—Buenas noches, Candice —añadió dirigiéndose al hotel sin volver la vista.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —exclamó Candy dándose la vuelta para mirar a Terry—. Nunca lo había visto así. ¿Cómo has podido...?

—Muy fácil, ese hombre es un estúpido. ¿Es que nunca ha oído decir que hay que luchar para conseguir aquello que se desea? ¿O es que siempre ha tenido todo cuanto ha querido y no ha tenido que esforzarse por nada? El corazón que desfallece nunca conseguirá a la mujer que anhela, ya sabes.

—No sabes nada sobre Albert. Es un hombre encantador... es amable, de buen carácter...

—También los cocker-spaniel lo son —contestó Terry frío, apretando los labios y sintiendo el triunfo sobre su rival—. Sin embargo las virtudes de una mascota casera palidecen cuando de lo que se trata es de ser un buen amante, te lo aseguro.

—¡Él no es mi amante! Nunca lo ha sido.

—Pero le gustaría serlo. Y tú lo sabes.

—¿Y es ésa la razón por la que te has comportado así? ¿Porque sabías que...?

¿Porque creías que él estaba enamorado de mí?

—No creo que él esté enamorado de ti, sólo piensa que lo está, que es muy diferente. No te conoce más de lo que te conocía yo en aquel entonces. Está enamorado de tu imagen, como lo estaba yo. Supongo que pasaste unas buenas vacaciones conmigo, ¿no? Con él es diferente, siempre es bueno tener al jefe de tu parte, te da poder sobre el resto de las mujeres de la empresa.

—Eres despreciable.

—Yo diría más bien que soy realista. Sí, Candy, soy realista cuando se trata de ti. Sólo conseguirás engañarme una vez, será mejor que te metas bien eso en la cabeza.

—Yo no te engañé, eso no es verdad.

—¿No? ¿No es engañar jurar ante Dios? Dime, en serio, sé sincera. Siento curiosidad.

—Lo que te dijo Michael no es cierto —contestó Candy mirándolo mientras en sus ojos verdes se reflejaba la luz de la luna y su pelo adquiría un tono plateado—. No tenía derecho a decirte eso, es mentira.

—¿Mentira? —rió—. Venga, vamos, Candy, no me decepciones ahora. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.

—No es cierto —insistió ella con calma—. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿Y entonces por qué te fuiste? ¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que es cierto eso que decías en la carta de: «Adiós, Terrence, lo he pasado bien, pero creo que la vida de un abogado no está hecha para mí»? ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que simplemente se enfriaron tus sentimientos por mí y que por eso desapareciste de la faz de la tierra durante no sé ni cuánto tiempo? ¿Es que crees que soy un estúpido? ¿Soy estúpido? ¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad?, se preguntó Candy. Se quedó mirándolo mientras su mente se aceleraba pensando en las distintas posibilidades. Si le decía la verdad, toda la verdad, él podía reaccionar de tres modos distintos. En primer lugar, y dado que ya no la amaba, podía simplemente creerla y luego marcharse.

En segundo lugar podía sentir lástima por ella, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Si sentía lástima acabaría por sentirse responsable de ella, puede que incluso hasta el punto de pedirle que continuaran sus relaciones. Él comprendería fácilmente que ella seguía amándolo, y entonces se vería obligado a pedírselo a pesar de que sus sentimientos estuvieran muertos. Y si eso ocurría, se preguntó, ¿no seguiría pesando sobre él la misma amenaza que al principio? Probablemente sí, reflexionó. Por lo que ella sabia el tipo de gente con la que Michael estaba mezclado era de la que no olvidaba. Aquellos dos años de separación, por tanto, no habrían servido de nada, y además se vería atada a él sin amor.

Y por último, en tercer lugar, lo más probable era que no la creyera. Pensaría que se estaba inventando esa historia sólo para disculparse, y no tenía medio de probar que lo que decía era cierto. Era más sencillo que Terry creyera a su padrastro a que la creyera a ella, había tenido dos años para convencerlo.

Así pues, concluyó en silencio, tenía todas las razones del mundo para callar y ninguna para contarle la verdad, excepto... excepto que no podía seguir soportando su mirada cruel y de reproche. Tragó. Lo había echado mucho de menos, inmensamente, y no sabía qué hacer.

—No te molestes en buscar una excusa —dijo él de pronto al cabo de un rato de silencio—. De todos modos no te creería.

Entró en el coche y se marchó. Bien, se dijo Candy a sí misma, aquello acababa de una vez por todas con sus divagaciones. Estuvo observándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras aparcaba el coche entre los arbustos. Él la despreciaba, y no podía culparlo por ello. Quizá si le contara la verdad algún día podría llegar a creer en ella y en su madre, a confiar en que ninguna de las dos conocía las compañías en las que andaba envuelto su padrastro. Pero lo cierto era que él, en su profesión, se pasaba la vida luchando contra ese tipo de gente, tratando de combatir la corrupción. Quizá fuera mejor que siguiera pensando que lo había traicionado por amor, quizá aquello fuera menos fuerte en comparación.

Las luces del coche se apagaron, así que entró en el hotel y buscó las llaves de su habitación. Sabía que no podría soportar enfrentarse de nuevo a él esa noche. Aunque quizá para él todo hubiera terminado, reflexionó, quizá no quisiera saber nada más de ella.

Llegó a la habitación y entró deprisa. Se apoyó contra la puerta en la oscuridad y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos cerrados. Dos años atrás había hecho lo único que había podido hacer, y lo había hecho por amor, pura y simplemente por amor.

¿Por qué, sin embargo, eso no la reconfortaba en lo más mínimo?, se preguntó. ¿Por qué no aminoraba al menos en parte su dolor? No era justo, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era justo.

Se derrumbó sobre el suelo por fin, le fallaron las piernas. El llanto la embargaba. Sus sollozos eran como los de un animal que no tuviera esperanza alguna. Estuvo ahí, tirada en el suelo, durante un buen rato, y cuando al fin se levantó ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Sólo un enorme vacío en su interior. Y el recuerdo imborrable de sus últimas palabras y de la expresión de su semblante.

* * *

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SUS PALABRAS...**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO...**

**LAS PUBLICACIONES SERÁN LUNES MIERCOLES Y VIERNES...**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

—¿Qué le ocurre hoy a Albert? —susurró Annie al oído de Candy inclinándose sobre ella—. Está hecho una furia, nunca lo había visto así. ¿Es porque llegaste tarde ayer por la noche?

—Bueno, no creo que eso haya contribuido muy positivamente —contestó Candy.

—Nunca hubiera sospechado que Albert fuera así. Está loco por ti, lo sabías, ¿no?

—Annie, por favor... —suplicó—. Tus comentarios no resultan de gran ayuda. Yo nunca podría pensar en Albert de esa forma.

—Lo siento. Sabes, si yo tuviera que elegir entre Albert y ese tipo tan apuesto que vino ayer a buscarte desde luego no vacilaría. Era impresionante. ¿Es un viejo amigo?

—Más o menos —contestó Candy evasiva.

—Pues fuiste un poco descuidada al dejar que se te escapara. ¿Está casado? Los más interesantes siempre están casados —añadió resignada.

—Annie, tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mensaje comprendido: métete en tus asuntos, Annie. Pero si no está casado quizá podrías presentarnos... —volvió a insistir.

—Imposible, Annie, seguramente no volveré a verlo nunca más.

—Lástima —suspiró la modelo.

La mañana comenzó mal y con el transcurrir del tiempo fue a peor. Hacia el mediodía el mal humor de Albert había afectado ya a todos los que trabajaban junto a él, haciendo que el ambiente estuviera cargado de tensión. Por eso mismo, cuando Annie llamó a Candy, las cosas se pusieron aún peor:

—Candy, mira quien viene por ahí, el que no ibas a volver a ver nunca más.

—¿Qué?

Se quedó helada, su corazón se aceleró. Una figura alta y oscura los observaba apoyado sobre un coche con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y unas gafas de sol. ¿Cómo podía ningún hombre ser tan impresionante?, se preguntó.

—¿Es que te has citado aquí con él? —preguntó Albert acercándose a ella. Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba, pensó Candy mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, una nueva regañina de Albert.

—No.

Le dolía la cabeza y estaba cansada. No tenía intención de dar más explicaciones a nadie. Ya había tenido bastante.

—¿Quieres hablar con él? —insistió Albert.

—En realidad no, pero a la larga será más fácil si lo hago —contestó con sencillez. Trató de ignorar su desastroso aspecto y caminó despacio por la arena caliente de la playa hacia la carretera.

—Veo que has estado trabajando duro —comentó para molestarla.

—Sí. ¿Querías verme? —preguntó pensando en lo estúpido de la contestación.

—¡Qué intuitiva! —exclamó él leyéndole el pensamiento.

Hubiera sido mucho mejor que no hubieran vuelto a verse. Mejor que ver cómo su relación se reducía a aquella fría guerra de palabras. Podía comprender perfectamente que la odiara, sin embargo... Candy no era consciente ni de que sus pensamientos vagaran lejos ni de que su rostro estuviera pálido bajo el sombrero color fresa que llevaba para protegerse del sol. Tenía aspecto de cansada, de sobrellevar una carga.

Por eso, cuando él preguntó con voz suave si habían terminado el trabajo por aquel día, enseguida lo miró suspicaz.

—¿Por qué?

—Me basta con un sí o un no.

—No podemos seguir trabajando con este calor, pero Albert quiere hacer algunas fotos de las chicas en traje de noche, con la puesta de sol. Entonces hará menos calor.

—Pero por el momento has terminado —insistió—. Bien. En ese caso yo te llevaré al hotel —sonrió burlón.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tardaremos esta vez?

—Lo que dure un picnic más el paseo. ¿Te parece bien? —Contestó, sin darle importancia alguna a su enfado—. Ya lo tengo todo preparado en el coche.

—No, no me parece bien —contestó intentando ocultar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Era la segunda vez que él iba a buscarla, fuera la que fuera la razón por la que lo hiciera.

—¿Es que prefieres que te lleve a cuestas mientras gritas y pataleas? ¿Te parece mejor?

—No te atreverías.

—¿Que no? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —preguntó frío y amenazador—. ¿Es que crees que tu novio iba a venir a rescatarte del dragón? Es gracioso, pero para mí que ese chico no es un caballero andante.

—No sé por qué estás haciendo esto, pero deberías darte cuenta de que es inútil. Lo nuestro terminó hace dos años, tú mismo lo dijiste ayer por la noche.

—Te equivocas. Tú me abandonaste, y para mí eso está lejos de haber terminado. Y ahora, o vas tú a decirle a ese mocito que te tomas la tarde libre, o se lo digo yo.

—Está bien, iré.

Terry tenía razón, tenían que arreglar de una vez por todas, aquella situación. Se lo debía. Pero no podía decirle la verdad. Tendría que mentir... otra vez. Se había comportado como una tonta la noche anterior al desmentir las palabras de Michael sobre el hecho de que había huido con un amante ficticio. Terry no la había creído, pero había sido suficiente para volver a poner en marcha la curiosidad de su testaruda mente. Y esa, se dijo, era probablemente la razón por la que había vuelto a buscarla. Había sido una muestra de debilidad por su parte. No había sido capaz de soportar el pensar que él tuviera una mala opinión de ella. No cuando lo tenía delante, frente a ella. Sin embargo tenía de ser así, y ella lo sabía. No había futuro posible para ellos, nunca lo había habido. La mujer de un abogado, y más aún la de un abogado como Terrence Grandchester, debía tener una reputación inmaculada. Si hubiera permanecido con él habría sido como una piedra atada a su cuello. Y nada de eso había cambiado, por mucho que lo deseara.

Albert apretó los labios cuando ella le comunicó que se iba a dar una vuelta con Terry, pero en vista de que les había dicho a todos que tenían la tarde libre no pudo decir nada. Annie le hizo una señal con los pulgares hacia arriba cuando Albert no miraba, y ella volvió al coche.

—No le ha gustado mucho, ¿verdad? —preguntó Terry sin ocultar su satisfacción.

—¿Es ésa la razón por la que has venido a buscarme? ¿Para molestar a Albert?

—Lo acusó subiendo al coche—. Lo encuentro patético.

—¿Me crees capaz?

—Sabes muy bien que sí, maldita sea.

—Candy, tu falta de confianza en la nobleza de mi carácter es como un puñal clavado en mi pecho —comentó mirándola burlón.

Candy juró casi sin darse cuenta. Ambos se sorprendieron y luego ella se tapó la boca y se puso colorada.

—¡Eres un hombre horrible!

—Disculpa, pero eres tú quien acaba de jurar, y con gran contundencia, si me permites decirlo —Terry era perfectamente consciente de su apuro.

—Normalmente no suelo... quiero decir...

Candy tartamudeaba sin saber qué decir. Si no hubiera sido porque estaba a punto de llorar, Terry la hubiera dejado seguir en ese estado otro poco más.

—Relájate, Candy, he oído cosas peores —dijo con voz suave y sin ocultar la risa que aquello le producía.

Terry trabajaba con mujeres capaces de pronunciar los peores juramentos sin inmutarse, y mucho menos aún sonrojarse por una palabra tan suave, relativamente hablando, como la que había dicho Candy. Ésa había sido una de las cosas que más le habían gustado de ella desde el principio, su inocencia. Y sabía muy bien que en el mundo escaseaba la inocencia. Sólo que al final ella tampoco lo había sido, pensó lamentándose. Su expresión risueña desapareció de repente al recordar de nuevo el pasado. Ella había estado jugando con él, y cuando las cosas se habían puesto demasiado calientes, simplemente se había ido. Había escogido al otro hombre en lugar de a él.

De pronto sintió la rabia que siempre acompañaba a ese pensamiento, una rabia que le producía un nudo en el estómago y una tensión muscular contra la que tenía que luchar. Candy había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra con tanto éxito que ni él, con todos sus contactos, había sido capaz de encontrarla. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo habría permanecido con aquel hombre?, se preguntó. ¿Y qué habría ido mal para que al final ella decidiera dejarlo? ¿O la habría abandonado él a ella? ¿O se habría aburrido ella como ya le había ocurrido antes con él? Terry la maldijo en su fuero interno mientras le daba vueltas a todas esas preguntas en su mente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Tánger?

Su voz le despertó de aquel profundo y oscuro ensimismamiento. Le costó unos minutos comprender la pregunta y dominarse para contestarla. Respondió escueta, fría y duramente, sin dar pie a más conversación:

—Hasta que termine un trabajo que tengo que hacer aquí.

—Ah.

El ambiente se había enfriado considerablemente desde que ella se había subido al coche. Candy no tuvo el nervio suficiente como para decir nada más. Sólo pudo volver a hablar después de veinte minutos en silencio, y entonces lo hizo simplemente porque no podía soportar más aquel silencio tenso sin explotar.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos? Me refiero a... tardar en llegar a donde sea que vayamos. ¿Eres consciente de que no puedo irme muy lejos?

—¿Estás preocupada?

—¿Preocupada? —rió forzadamente pero con menos seguridad de la que hubiera querido—. No seas ridículo, por supuesto que no estoy preocupada. Tengo que volver a trabajar esta noche, eso es todo. He venido a Tánger a trabajar, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—Te dejaré a tiempo, Candy, no temas. ¿Es que no encuentras maravillosos que dos viejos amigos salgan juntos a pasear? —preguntó burlón—. La verdad es que vamos a uno de los mercadillos ambulantes más grandes de Marruecos. Un amigo me recomendó que lo visitara. Pararemos enseguida y comeremos algo. Creo que te vendrá bien.

Terry no había hecho aquel último comentario pretendiendo ser amable. Lo había dicho como para reprocharle su aspecto, pensó Candy resistiéndose al impulso de mirarse en el espejo del coche.

Comieron a la sombra de unos árboles en un oasis algo alejado de la carretera. El aire era caliente y pesado, y todo estaba en silencio. No le preguntó de dónde había sacado la cesta para el picnic llena de manjares, ni aquel delicioso néctar helado de frutas que tan bien le quitaba la sed. Empleó todo su vigor en repetirse a sí misma que debía oponerse a la tremenda atracción física que sentía por el hombre que la observaba tan de cerca.

—Puedes quitarte ese sombrero.

Terry estaba tumbado sobre una manta que había sacado del coche, apoyado sobre un codo. Estuvo así unos cuantos minutos antes de decir nada, y luego, mientras hacía ese comentario, se acercó a ella para quitarle el sombrero de la cabeza. Aquello la pilló por sorpresa.

—¡No!

Intentó agarrar el sombrero para volver a ponérselo. Lo llevaba desde primera hora de la mañana, y sabía que tendría el pelo despeinado y desarreglado. Sin embargo, él fue demasiado rápido.

—Aquí da la sombra —dijo observando cómo los rizos caían sueltos por su rostro y por su cuello—. También te puedes quitar esas horquillas —sugirió—, de todos modos tienes todo el pelo fuera.

—No quiero —contestó con ardor—. ¿Me devuelves mi sombrero, por favor?

—No —contestó él sonriendo de pronto—. Es un sombrero horrible, y no te favorece. Tú no estás hecha para llevar sombreros, Candy.

—Sólo pretendía que me tapara la cabeza del sol, eso es todo. Y ahora, si no te importa... —volvió a pedir levantando una mano.

—Me importa —contestó él rodando por el suelo para colocarse a su lado hasta casi tocarla y sonriendo ante su actitud tensa—. Me importa mucho. Me gusta verte con el pelo suelto, como si tuvieras una nube dorada a tu alrededor. Antes siempre lo llevabas suelto.

—Pero no es adecuado para trabajar.

—Ahora no estás trabajando.

Candy se quedó mirándolo. Una mezcla de miedo y de excitación la invadieron haciéndola ponerse tensa. La fragancia masculina de su piel le causaba un nudo en el estómago. Terry era un hombre peligroso, muy peligroso, debería de haberse dado cuenta antes de aceptar aquella invitación.

—Estás aún más guapa que hace dos años —murmuró él con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para conseguirlo? ¿Cómo puedes ser cada día más guapa y más femenina cuando por dentro eres tan falsa? No es justo...

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, Terry había tirado de ella para tumbarla a su lado y había rodado atrapándola bajo su cuerpo.

—No quiero desearte, pero te deseo —añadió él casi sin pensar mientras su pulso rápido desmentía su tono de voz controlado—. Y no me gusta nada esa debilidad.

—Ya basta, Terrence, deja que me marche —contestó sin atreverse a luchar, consciente del poderoso y masculino cuerpo que tenía encima—. No quiero que hagas esto.

—¿Cuántas veces hiciste el amor con él? ¿Sabes? Aquella noche cuando fuiste mía, pensé que realmente me amabas, realmente creí que entre nosotros había algo más que solo sexo, aquella noche pude sentir una conexión única entre nosotros, y creí que tú también lo sentías…

¿Cuántos hombres más vinieron después? Y ya puestos a preguntar, ¿cuántos hubo antes de mí? —añadió resentido—. ¿O ahora me dirás que fui yo el único que te poseí? Solo para no hacerme sentir mal.

—Déjame marchar, ahora —contestó ella mirándolo a escasos centímetros.

—Sabes bien cómo excitar a un hombre, de eso no cabe la menor duda —añadió él mirándola con furia mientras sus ojos chispeaban —. Y muchas veces estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, ¿lo recuerdas? —bajó un poco más la cabeza mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo revuelto—.

Una parte de su mente, aún no dominada por el cuerpo masculino que la esclavizaba bajo su masculinidad poderosa y airada, era consciente de la quietud, de la serenidad del oasis que los rodeaba. El aire hacía volar ligeramente la manta sobre la que estaban tumbados en un ir y venir eterno que parecía hacerlo todo más irreal aún.

—Entonces todavía eras muy joven, muy insegura —musitó él suavemente—. Siempre tenía la sensación de que debía tratarte como si fueras de porcelana, como si fueras tan frágil que tuviera que tener un extremo cuidado. Era consciente de la diferencia de edad entre tú y yo, no sólo en años reales, sino en madurez, en conocimiento del mundo —hizo una pausa—. Cuánto te debes de haber reído de mí, Candy —añadió con un control casi siniestro de sí mismo y con el rostro tenso.

—No, no es cierto —protestó ella aterrorizada de lo que él pudiera hacer—. No fue así, sabes muy bien que no fue así.

—¿Le contaste a él todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros dos? ¿Os reísteis juntos de mí? — preguntó amenazador—. ¡El duro y cínico Terrence Grandchester burlado por una jovenzuela inglesa!

—No, ya te he dicho que no fue así —repitió ella desesperada.

—¿Y cómo fue entonces? Cuéntame. De verdad que me gustaría saberlo, me gustaría comprender.

Otra vez, pensó Candy desesperada. De nuevo aquel cerebro suspicaz y tenaz que no podía consentir que nada se le escapara delante de las narices. El había superado el desengaño, eso era evidente. Los hombres como él nunca esperaban dos años a nadie. Pero su mente no podía consentir el engaño, necesitaba comprenderlo.

Comenzó a luchar pero casi de inmediato se rindió. Su forma de retorcerse únicamente la hacía ser todavía más consciente del enorme cuerpo masculino del que trataba de alejarse, entrando más íntimamente en contacto con él. Y había algo más de lo que también era consciente. Era humillante y excitante, pero lo deseaba desesperadamente. Si él comenzaba a hacerle el amor allí mismo no podría decirse que fuera una violación. Y entonces él conseguiría demostrar que tenía razón. Inclinó la cabeza y su boca tomó posesión de la de ella. Sus manos la sujetaban la cabeza por ambos lados mientras ella intentaba apartarla. Sus cuerpos se tocaban en toda su longitud. Lo intentó, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó ocultar el efecto que aquel contacto tenía sobre ella y sobre sus sentidos, pero fue inútil. En el momento en que sus bocas se fusionaron el fuego del uno encontró el del otro. Estaba perdida, literalmente perdida. Su boca era ardiente, exigente. Exigía su derecho a probarla y explorarla. Y, mientras una sensación placentera invadía todo su cuerpo, era consciente de que se estaba fundiendo para él, de que se estaba derritiendo y haciendo líquida con aquel contacto. Quería apartarse, decirle que se equivocaba, que ella no era la amante experta y mundana que él pensaba, pero no podía. Su boca y sus manos no la dejaban,

Entonces él movió su cuerpo contra el suyo, excitando su pasión mientras la besaba. Candy escuchó sus propios jadeos de deseo. Salían de su garganta sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía incapaz de contenerse. Había perdido toda capacidad de resistencia.

—Me deseas, Candy. A pesar de todo me deseas — murmuró con voz ronca contra sus labios y con cierta nota de triunfo.

Estaba haciendo aquello con premeditación, pensó Candy desesperada. Era un frío ejercicio de voluntad por su parle cuyo único objetivo era demostrarle que sólo tenía que tocarla para que toda la magia volviera a renacer entre ellos con el mismo poder de siempre.

Sin embargo él la deseaba con ardor. Eso sí que era auténtico. Su cuerpo se lo demostraba claramente, su excitación era sincera. Sí, la deseaba, reflexionó. En un sentido físico. En cambio lo más esencial de su antigua relación con él, la ternura, la pasión, la felicidad y la alegría, habían desaparecido. Ella las había matado. Aquello era una locura, no podía surgir nada bueno de todo ello. Tenía que parar...

—Me estás haciendo daño —mintió.

—¿Que te hago daño? No podría hacerte daño ni aunque quisiera, eso me lo demostraste hace dos años —contestó levantando la cabeza para mirar aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban a él a su vez con las pupilas dilatadas—. Ya te he dicho antes que no es mi estilo forzar a las mujeres, y los dos sabemos que tú estás disfrutando tanto como yo, ¿no es verdad?

Sus dedos le rozaron los pechos por encima del top de algodón. Sus pezones estaban duros y tensos. Era una señal tácita, su cuerpo le estaba dando paso libre, la traicionaba.

—No puedo tocar tu corazón, si es que tienes uno —añadió cínico—, pero puedo poseerte y descubrir de ese modo si puedo librarme de este molesto deseo físico que siento aún por tu cuerpo.

Su forma de hablar restaba importancia a lo que estaban haciendo, como si sólo se tratara de un remedio para curarse de una gripe. Candy se inclinó de nuevo para tomar su boca, y descendió por su cuello esta vez con impaciencia, y ella comenzó a luchar por liberarse, retorciéndose y girándose mientras el dolor y la humillación calaban en lo más hondo de su ser. No podía rendirse, no debía rendirse.

—No quiero —gritó mientras trataba desesperadamente de liberarse de aquel cuerpo masculino y poderoso que la esclavizaba—. Quiero que pares. ¿Me oyes?

—¿Por qué iba a mí a importarme lo que tú quieras? No he visto precisamente lágrimas ni arrepentimiento en tus ojos por tu conducta en el pasado. Si él supiera la verdad, se lamentó Candy, si supiera cuánto había llorado no hablaría de ese modo.

—Te comportaste como una mujerzuela barata conmigo, o peor. No deberías esperar que te tratara de otro modo. ¿No te parece eso lo más justo? Te deseo, y tú me deseas a mí. Tu cuerpo me lo confirma, diga lo que diga tu boca. He esperado dos años, y no estoy dispuesto a esperar ni un minuto más. Y por muchas veces que lo hayas hecho antes te aseguro que ésta la vas a recordar.

—Estás cometiendo un error —gritó desesperada al ver que él volvía a inclinar la cabeza.

No se atrevía a dejarle que volviera a besarla. Sabía, y se avergonzaba de ello, que si lo hacía no sería capaz de resistirse. Si se unía a él en cuerpo y alma no iba a ser capaz de dejarlo marchar sin contarle la verdad. Lo sabía. No podría soportarlo.

—No te creo —contestó él mirando su boca con ojos sensuales—. Me estás mintiendo, mi dulce Candy.

—No, no te estoy mintiendo —lloró con lágrimas de amor, de deseo y de dolor—. Nunca ha habido... ningún otro. Nunca... nunca me he acostado... con nadie más...

—Huiste con él, desapareciste durante meses sin decir una palabra a nadie, ¿y pretendes que crea que no estabas viviendo con otro hombre? —Preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Quién diablos te has creído que soy yo?

—Es la verdad.

Tenía que pensar deprisa, tenía que buscar una razón, una excusa para que él pudiera seguir pensando que ella había huido con otro nombre, pero que a pesar de todo no era una mujer fácil, una mujerzuela que cualquiera pudiera tomar, como parecía creer.

—¿Y Albert? ¿Qué me dices de él?

—Te lo he dicho, sólo somos amigos —contestó secándose las lágrimas con los dedos—. Es la verdad, Terrence.

—Candy, serías incapaz de reconocer la verdad aunque la tuvieras delante de las narices —dijo con el ceño fruncido y el rostro oscuro y frío—. Sin embargo, hay algo aquí que no encaja, algo anda mal. Lo presiento. No sé lo que es, pero sé que no vas a tomarme el pelo una segunda vez. Eso ya quedó atrás. No obstante... no hay razón alguna para que mientas acerca de con quién has dormido. Porque si no me equivoco lo que me estás diciendo es que además de mi no has estado con nadie más, ¿no? — preguntó despacio. Candy asintió.

—Sí, dijo desviando la mirada.

Podía ver aquel astuto y formidable cerebro dando vueltas y absorbiendo aquella nueva información. Se quedó completamente quieta. Sabía que el deseo latente entre ellos sólo necesitaba de una pequeña chispa para prenderse de nuevo y consumirlos a ambos en el infierno.

—Bien, explícate —añadió él rodando de pronto para apartarse y sentarse con la espalda apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol.

—¿Que me explique?

Eso era precisamente lo que no podía hacer. Se quedó mirándolo unos minutos y luego se sentó sabiendo que las lágrimas no podrían empeorar ya más su horrible aspecto. Debía de estar digna de contemplación.

—Toma —añadió él alargándole un pañuelo sin moverse de su sitio y con los ojos fijos en ella—. Y no te atrevas a mentirme —la avisó—. Puedes estar segura de que me daría cuenta. He escuchado a demasiada gente cometiendo perjurio como para equivocarme.

—No... no puedo explicártelo, de verdad, no puedo, Terry. Ya pasó, ahora tenemos vidas diferentes. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos todo como está y... y...?

—¿Y qué? —preguntó notando cómo sus ojos evadían los de él—. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?

—Podríamos despedirnos como amigos —sugirió esperanzada.

—Candy, no podrías haber dicho nada más absurdo —contestó él sacudiendo la cabeza—. Completamente absurdo.

—No veo por qué —añadió ella deprisa—. Una vez te gusté y...

—No me gustaste —la corló con suavidad—. Te amé, Candy, que es algo muy diferente. El amor y el odio son primos hermanos, ¿es que no lo sabes? Quizá no, claro, pero amándote aprendí lo que era el odio, y créeme, nunca podré ser tu amigo. Exijo una explicación, Candy, y la exijo ya.

—Lo... lo sé.

Hubiera deseado poder decirle la verdad, hacer recaer el peso de la decisión sobre él, hacerle partícipe del dolor, de la amargura y del sufrimiento que la embargaban para compartirlos con él, pero no podía. Su profesión era su vida. Siempre le había dicho que lo único que deseaba en esta vida era ser abogado, que nunca podría imaginarse haciendo otra cosa. Candy lo conocía, y sabía que sólo descansaría cuando llegara a ser el mejor. Deseó que Michael Caxton nunca hubiera nacido...

—Michael te dijo que había otro hombre... me dijo que había hecho todo lo posible por convencerte de que aquel romance era una locura, pero que tú estabas decidida a irte con quien quiera que fuera él…

—¿Es que pretendes hacerme creer que eso no es cierto? —la interrumpió.

—No, no exactamente —contestó ella poniendo sumo cuidado en sus palabras y tratando de mantener los ojos fijos sobre él. Su rostro estaba más delgado que hacía dos años, a pesar de que entonces estaba increíblemente atractivo. Aquella pérdida de peso le hacía aún más sexy, más peligroso e interesante—. Es sólo que cuando me fui no tenía intención de vivir con nadie —confesó con un tono de voz en el que no cabía duda de su sinceridad—. Yo no era así. Yo quería... necesitaba cortar todos los lazos con el pasado para volver a empezar una vida nueva por mí misma, concentrarme en... en mi trabajo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que huiste también de él? ¿Que nos abandonaste a los dos?

—Te estoy diciendo que me fui sola a Londres — contestó resuelta—. Quería construir mi propia vida, sin lazos emocionales que pudieran atarme...

—Quieres decir sin mí —volvió a interrumpirla mirándola con aquellos ojos azules tan intuitivos—. Y dime, ¿por qué creo en la primera parte de tu historia y no en la segunda? —inquirió meditativo, casi como si se dirigiera la pregunta a sí mismo—. ¿Por qué lo abandonaste también a él? ¿Es que no te seguía como un perrito faldero?

¿O fue él quien te dejó a ti cuando supo cómo eras? ¿Fue ésa la razón por la que rompiste todos los lazos con tu familia? ¿Es que ellos le contaron tu pequeña aventura amorosa en Francia y por eso te enfadaste?

—Si es eso lo que quieres creer, créelo —contestó sintiendo que se enredaba cada vez más en la tela de araña que ella misma había tejido con sus mentiras.

No estaba acostumbrada a mentir, era incapaz de salir airosa de una situación como aquella, no sabía mentir. No pensaba lo suficientemente deprisa.

—De modo que ni te casaste con alguien más, ni jugaste a las casitas, ni había joven alguno en escena en ese momento. Y si te he entendido bien, según parece lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no?

—Sí—contestó lamiéndose los labios resecos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con la mirada fija en sus labios.

—¿Por qué? —repitió ella absorta con la mente en blanco.

—Eres una mujer joven y bella, sólo tienes veintitrés años y vives sola en una ciudad repleta de hombres. Eres inteligente, lista, y has demostrado que eres capaz de conseguir un empleo y mantenerlo. ¿Por qué te contentas sin embargo con llevar la vida de un viejo pensionista con la casa llena de mascotas que sustituyan tu escasa vida social? No tendrás la casa llena de perros y gatos, ¿verdad? —preguntó de pronto.

—No.

—En ese caso tengo que volver a hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué?

—insistió—. Has disfrutado del sexo hasta donde hemos llegado. Lo sé. Hace un momento estabas unida a mí, lo estuviste todo el tiempo mientras duró. Si es cierto lo que dices, si lo abandonaste también a él, ¿qué era lo que te impedía ligarte emocionalmente a los hombres? ¿Es que acaso te han hecho daño?

¿Han abusado de ti, quizá? ¿Es eso? ¿Abusó él sexualmente de ti? ¿O fue otra persona? ¿Un amigo de tu madre, quizá?

—¡No! —exclamó sintiéndose mortificada.

—No hay razón para que te sientas violenta —añadió él con suavidad—. Veo casos como ése todos los días ante los tribunales...

—Te he dicho que no me he acostado nunca con ningún otro hombre —lo interrumpió furiosa.

—No hace falta que lo hayas hecho para que te sientas herida de algún modo, afirmó levantándose y caminando hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos—. Estás temblando — murmuró arrimándola a su pecho mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciarle la espalda lenta y sensualmente—. ¿Tanto te asusto?

Si hubiera sido miedo lo que sentía mientras estaba en sus brazos habría podido soportarlo, se dijo a sí misma. No era el miedo lo que le causaba esos temblores ni lo que la obligaba a contener el aliento. Terry llevaba una deliciosa loción de afeitar, pero tras su fragancia se escondía el olor de la piel masculina limpia, y apretada contra su pecho como estaba podía sentir incluso el cosquilleo de su vello bajo la seda de la camisa. Era un hombre grande, masculino, justo como lo recordaba.

—No me gustan los secretos, Candy —escuchó. No podía ver su rostro al estar reclinada sobre su pecho, pero aquella voz sonaba suave y serena—. Quizá se deba al abogado que hay en mí, o quizá a que tengo una mente tan inquisitiva que no puedo soportar el dejar pasar algo sin comprenderlo. Necesito llegar hasta el fondo de las cosas, Candy, y esto no lo entiendo, ni a ti. Todo sería más sencillo si me dijeras simplemente la verdad.

—No... no puedo —contestó con el rostro oculto—. No puedo.

—No, no quieres —la corrigió—. No vas a salirte con la tuya si sigues luchando contra mí, nadie ha conseguido vencerme —la avisó—. ¿Es que no te habías dado cuenta?

—Yo no quiero luchar contra ti —suspiró hondo tratando de calmarse—. Te lo he dicho, sólo quiero que nos separemos como amigos. Tenemos vidas diferentes. Tú eres feliz, y yo... yo soy feliz.

—Y yo te he dicho que tú eres justo la última persona de este mundo a quien podría considerar mi amiga.

Aquello le dolía, le dolía mortalmente. De pronto se apartó de él con un movimiento tan brusco que Terry se vio a sí mismo soltándola, atónito, mientras ella daba un paso atrás y mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, lejos de él.

—Me... me hicieron daño en el pasado, me amenazaron, me manipularon pero... pero no puedo hablar de eso ni contigo ni con nadie. Por favor, ¿por qué no dejamos las cosas tal y como están?

—¿Fue ese hombre con el que te fuiste después de dejarme a mí? —preguntó él en voz baja, sin moverse.

—No. Eso es todo lo que voy a decirte — dijo levantando la vista al fin.

El sufrimiento se expresaba en sus ojos tan claramente que Terry contuvo el aliento alarmado—. Excepto que lamento mucho haberte hecho daño, lamento haberte decepcionado. No era eso lo que pretendía. Me di cuenta de que no podía quedarme contigo, de que era imposible... ni contigo ni con nadie. Fui... fui una estúpida al hacerte creer lo contrario. Y fui aún más tonta por haber dejado que te casaras conmigo, debí haberte dicho que no podía ser tu esposa…

—¿Y eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que estás dispuesta a revelarme? —preguntó Terry después de una pausa en la que escrutó cada uno de los rasgos de su pálido rostro—. ¿Esperas en serio que me conforme con esa explicación? Si volvía a abrir la boca se derrumbaría, reflexionó Candy. Se derrumbaría en el esfuerzo por mantener el control. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sentir el sabor de la sangre. Luego asintió, sólo asintió, y lo hizo con un escueto movimiento de cabeza mientras mantenía los puños cerrados. Su gesto decía mucho más de lo que pudieran decir sus palabras, sobre todo para un hombre de leyes, acostumbrado a calcular el punto límite hasta el cual podía presionarse a un ser humano sin que éste se derrumbara.

—Está bien —contestó él con calma y naturalidad, por completo atónito ante lo que veían sus ojos.

—¿Está... bien? —Preguntó ella con voz débil, negándose a creer en su capitulación—. ¿Qué... quiere decir eso de «está bien»?

—Pues que está bien, que no hay problema... — sonrió.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, y no pudo notar la frialdad de aquellos ojos azules y profundos como el fondo del mar, e igualmente insondables.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, POR ESO AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAP ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y TAMBIEN ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**LINDA NOCHE Y FELIZ LECTURA...**

**:)**

**MAKO: TE AGRADEZCO TU COMENTARIO, NO ME MOLESTA EN ABSOLUTO LA OBSERVACIÓN, USTEDES MERECEN UN TRABAJO DE CALIDAD... NO ME JUSTIFICO, PERO A VECES LAS PRISAS HACEN QUE NO REVISE CON CUIDADO, PERO SI QUISIERAS CHECAR TE DARÁS CUENTA DE QUE YA HE CORREGIDO MIS EQUIVOCACIONES ESPERANDO NO VOLVER A TENERLAS...**

**CON RESPECTO AL COMENTARIO QUE ME HICISTE ACERCA DE LAS ADAPTACIONES, CONCUERDO CONTIGO RESPECTO A QUE SE APRECIA MUCHO MÁS EL ESFUERZO DE CREAR UNA HISTOTIA PROPIA, SIN EMBARGO ME PARECE QUE ES UN POCO INJUSTO DESACREDITAR EL TRABAJO QUE MUCHAS REALIZAMOS HACIENDO UNA ADAPTACIÓN... SABES, EN LO PERSONAL, PUEDO DECIRTE QUE PARA LAS ADAPTACIONES QUE HE HECHO HE PROCURADO SELECCIONAR CON MUCHO CUIDADO A LOS PERSONAJES, ADEMÁS, PUEDO DECIR QUE AUNQUE A VECES NO ES NOTORIO, TAMBIÉN PROCURO REALIZAR ALGUNOS CAMBIOS CON RESPECTO A LAS HISTORIAS, PERO MENCION APARTE, CONSIDERO Y ESPERO CONCUERDES CONMIGO EN QUE ABSOLUTAMENTE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE SE SUBEN A ESTA PÁGINA SE SUBEN CON LA FINALIDAD DE ENTRETENER... NO SE HACE CON LA INTENCIÓN DE ROBAR UNA IDEA NI MUCHO MENOS, AL MENOS TODAS LAS ADAPTACIONES QUE HE LEIDO EN ESTA PAGINA, MENCIONAN AL AUTOR ORIGINAL, DANDOLE EL CRÉDITO POR SU OBRA... FINALMENTE HAGO LA OBSERVACIÓN DE QUE EN EL ESTRICTO SENTIDO DE LA PALABRA, NINGUNA HISTORIA ES CIEN POR CIENTO ORIGINAL, PUESTO QUE A FINAL DE CUENTAS ESTAMOS BASANDO LAS HISTORIAS A PERSONAJES QUE YA EXISTEN Y QUE NO HAN SIDO CREADOS POR NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS... **

**GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN Y OJALÁ CONTINUES LEYENDO LA HISTORIA...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Candy no esperaba disfrutar de aquella tarde, pero para su sorpresa, una vez que abandonaron el coche y comenzaron a vagar por los alrededores del mercadillo, los olores y los colores la fascinaron tanto que fue incapaz de resistirse. El lugar bullía de gente, Terry le había contado por el camino que era un punto de encuentro semanal, una ocasión para la vida social y las amistades tanto como para comprar y vender o enterarse de las noticias. Un lugar muy colorido. El día del mercado era un día especial para los habitantes de los alrededores, era como el cine o el ocio para los occidentales.

—Saborea el verdadero Marruecos —comentó Terry.

Entonces la tomó de la mano y su contacto, firme y caliente, la enlazó fuertemente a él. Seguramente su aspecto sería el de una pareja cualquiera, se dijo Candy, de vacaciones dando una vuelta. Sin embargo, no había nada más falso.

El lugar era vibrante y tan diferente a la vida de la ciudad que tuvo la extraña sensación de que el tiempo había retrocedido, de que había sido transportada a una época anterior, a otro mundo.

Otro mundo... Miró a Terry y aquel pensamiento comenzó a tomar forma. Un mundo en el que no existiera nadie como Michael, ni el pasado, ni el futuro... simplemente el presente. Con Terry, tocándolo, sintiéndolo cerca... casi podía verlo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Debía tener cuidado, no debía dejar volar su imaginación. Debía mantener aquella mentira aborrecible pero necesaria, estar en guardia. Terry era demasiado inteligente.

—¿Has pensado en mí alguna vez durante estos dos años? Dime, ¿has pensado en mí?

Había hecho esa pregunta sin emoción o expresión alguna. Le costó comprenderla. Lo miró. Sus ojos azules no revelaban nada.

—Sí... sí, claro —tartamudeó—. A veces.

—A veces —repitió él asintiendo—. ¿Y qué era lo que pensabas exactamente? ¿Pensabas en mí con arrepentimiento o culpabilidad?

—Pues... —sus manos aún estaban unidas, así que él tenía que haber notado sus temblores. Sin embargo sus ojos permanecían inescrutables—. Terry... —sintió pánico. Tenía que contestar, actuar con naturalidad según el papel que ella misma había elegido. No, según el papel que se había visto obligada a asumir—. Esta conversación no tiene sentido.

—Bajo esa piel suave y sedosa se esconde una mezcla de personalidades distintas, ¿verdad? —Observó con sencillez—. Me haces sentirme como un extraño. ¿Por favor, querría ponerse en pie la auténtica Candice White? —Sonrió sin ganas—. No lo harás, ¿verdad? Ahora lo veo claramente.

—¿Que no haré qué?

—Dejarme conocer a la auténtica persona que eres—contestó con los ojos fijos en su rostro ruborizado.

—Tal y como me pintas debo ser muy misteriosa — dijo al fin después de buscar ansiosa una respuesta.

Terry se dio la vuelta y señaló una gran cesta de cerezas. Compraron unas cuantas y comieron sentados sobre unas viejas piedras desde las que se dominaba todo el mercado. El sol de la tarde era caliente pero soportable. Era un lugar tranquilo, intemporal, el lugar perfecto para aquella escena dolorosa, pensó. Candy supo que recordaría aquellos momentos toda su vida.

—¿Eres feliz, Candy? ¿Te sientes feliz viviendo sola en Londres con tu excitante empleo?

¿Te proporciona el trabajo todo lo que esperas de la vida?

—Sí, desde luego —mintió—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Mi trabajo? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es una parte muy importante de mi vida, pero no la llena por entero. Necesito otros... placeres.

—Eso está bien —sonrió pensando que sabía a qué se refería y sintiéndose celosa.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —confirmó—. Me gusta pensar que en eso soy una persona equilibrada. En esta era acelerada en la que nos ha tocado vivir en la que sólo podemos trabajar no hay tiempo para disfrutar. He visto hundirse a más hombres por esa razón que por ninguna otra. Necesitamos un equilibrio en nuestra vida, ocio, diversión.

—Sí —contestó deprisa—. Y... ¿haces algo en concreto para relajarte, algún deporte? Era increíble que hubiera preguntado una cosa como aquella. Terry se dio la vuelta para mirarla divertido mientras ella bajaba los ojos deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

—¿Es que no te acuerdas? —Preguntó él en un murmullo—. Dos años no es tanto tiempo.

—No, yo... Al menos... no creo que...

—Juego al squash, Candy.

—Bien, squash, sí.

—Entre otras cosas.

Volvieron al coche a última hora de la tarde, pero el sol aún estaba en lo alto del cielo. Candy se deslizó en el sofocante interior del vehículo y se quitó el sombrero tratando de recogerse el pelo en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Aquello era como una sauna.

—Sigue siendo tan dorado y sedoso como siempre.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó al oír aquella voz profunda y aterciopelada y creyendo haberlo mal interpretado.

—Tu pelo —contestó haciéndola vibrar con su mirada oscura e hipnotizadora—. Conozco a muchas mujeres que tratan de peinarse con un estilo semejante al tuyo, pero no lo consiguen. Los rizos de tu cabello son naturales, ¿verdad? Resulta mortal.

—¿Pero a qué estilo te refieres? —preguntó al notar en su tono de voz algo extraño que la hacía dudar de si aquello era un cumplido o un insulto.

—A ese estilo tentador y al mismo tiempo refrenado, algo así como un acércate pero no demasiado en el que caen los hombres desafortunados. Sexo e inocencia en una combinación mortal.

—Yo no trato de tentar a nadie —objetó con calor ruborizándose ante aquella descripción de mujer fatal—. Llevo el pelo así por mí misma, porque me gusta.

—Claro, a mí también me gusta, y probablemente el resto de los hombres opinarían lo mismo que yo.

—Ese no es mi problema —contestó furiosa—. De todas formas, ¿te parece bien que sigamos aquí los dos juntos? Lo más seguro es que tu dama, quien quiera que sea, tenga algo que objetar al respecto.

—¿Y por qué iba a tener algo que objetar? Nosotros no significamos nada el uno para el otro, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Esto es simplemente un... breve encuentro, un recuerdo de los viejos tiempos, si prefieres llamarlo así.

No prefería nada, no sabía cómo llamarlo. Estaba preocupada. La aparente capacidad de Terry de mostrar y ocultar sus sentimientos alternativamente la confundía. Y el hecho de que ella se sintiera herida o enfadada, fuera el que fuera el sentimiento indescriptible que la embargaba, le molestaba. Quería que la deseara tal y como la había deseado aquella misma tarde, que deseara su cuerpo si es que se sentía incapaz de desear nada más, pero según parecía hasta eso se había desvanecido, o al menos subyacía bajo el más estricto control.

Terry se quedó mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos con el rostro imperturbable. Era imposible saber en qué estaba pensando. Luego encendió el motor del coche.

—Será mejor que volvamos al hotel. A Albert no le va a sentar muy bien pensar que te lo estás pasando bien en mi compañía, ¿no crees? —la miró burlón.

—Pensé que era de eso precisamente de lo que se trataba —contestó Candy intentando controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

—¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Que estoy jugando? No, no es un juego, Candy. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de jugar. Pronto sabrás de qué se trata, muy pronto. Es algo terriblemente serio. En mi trabajo... —hizo una pausa para mirarla a la cara—. En mi trabajo no siempre se obtiene la recompensa que se merece, es una lástima, así que siempre que puedo trato de equilibrar la balanza. Lo encuentro... más satisfactorio, debo admitirlo.

—¿Y es así como ves esto? ¿A nosotros?

—No hay ningún nosotros. Lo dejaste perfectamente claro hace dos años

—contestó frío—. ¿No es así?

—Sí, pero...

—No hay ningún pero que valga, Candy, no en una situación como la nuestra. Si hubiera sido una ruptura sólo momentánea de la comunicación, o incluso del trato, podríamos llamarlo un «pero», pero nuestro alejamiento ha durado dos años —dijo mientras sus ojos la abrasaban con su profunda mirada—. Tú me abandonaste dejándome una carta que supuestamente me explicaba el por qué, pero no lo hacía en absoluto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —murmuró temblorosa.

Debería de haberse dado cuenta de que la capitulación de aquella tarde, unas pocas horas antes, no podía ser cierta. Era demasiado fácil. De pronto su boca sensual tomó la de ella, demasiado sorprendida como para resistirse. Sin embargo aquel beso duró escasamente unos segundos. Fue un beso salvaje, hambriento. Y de nuevo él volvía a controlarse, a gobernar su cuerpo y a apartarse para acelerar el coche.

—Todo a su debido tiempo, a su debido tiempo.

—Si crees que voy a seguir aguantando esto estás muy equivocado. No soy una chica a la que se pueda llevar de un lado para otro.

Había tratado de parecer enfadada, resuelta, pero incluso para sus propios oídos aquellas palabras habían sonado indecisas.

—¿Llevarte de un lado para otro? —la miró antes de concentrarse de nuevo en la carretera—. ¿Salir una tarde? ¿Ir de picnic con un... viejo amigo? ¿De turismo? ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo, Candy? Te dejaré en el hotel a tiempo para la cena, mucho antes de que comencéis a trabajar, ¿no es verdad? Tal y como había prometido. Si se había creído que iba a cenar con él podía irse olvidando, pensó mientras miraba su frío perfil. Se lo diría claramente en cuanto llegaran, para que no cupiera ninguna duda. Era un arrogante, reflexionó.

Sin embargo no hizo ninguna falta que se lo dijera. Después de aparcar, Terry la tomó del brazo y ambos entraron en el hotel. Iba dispuesta a repetir la negativa que había estado ensayando en silencio durante el camino, pero al entrar vio a un grupo de gente que le resultó familiar.

—Terry... —dijo una voz profunda tras la que apareció la pelirroja—. Te hemos estado esperando, cariño. El espectáculo comienza a las siete, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí, no lo he olvidado —asintió él y luego la miró—: Adiós, Candy, que disfrutes de la velada.

Candy murmuró algo, aunque no supo bien qué, y luego pasó por delante del grupo para dirigirse hacia el ascensor. Estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, pero se obligó a sí misma a girar para echar un último vistazo en recepción. Se habían ido. Eso la enseñaría, se dijo a sí mismo. Estuvo molesta y enfadada toda la noche, no podía olvidar aquella lección. Apenas cenó, y luego estuvieron haciendo fotos. Cuando llegó al hotel aquella noche le dolía la cabeza.

Durmió mal y a la mañana siguiente se levantó cansada. Se unió a los demás a la hora del desayuno, pero se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño. Sin embargo despertó de golpe al ver al otro lado de la cafetería a Terry, sentado solo disfrutando de la comida. Lo odiaba. Se le veía satisfecho, concentrado y sereno, mientras ella estaba a punto de desfallecer. ¿Cómo podía comerse todo ese desayuno?, se preguntó.

Él pareció comprender sus pensamientos, porque de pronto levantó la cabeza mientras lo observaba. Sus ojos fríos asintieron levemente y luego volvieron a su plato.

Aquel incidente marcó su estado de ánimo durante los tres días siguientes, hasta que terminaron el trabajo. Candy estuvo nerviosa, temblorosa y débil. Si veía a Terry por casualidad en el hotel él se mostraba cortés y amable, pero terriblemente distante. Apenas intercambiaban palabra antes de separarse cada uno por su lado.

Trabajaba durante la mayor parte del día y lloraba por las noches. Albert y los demás se fueron una tarde, y esa misma noche, su última noche en el hotel, se sintió tan mal que deseó volver ella también a Londres. Volver a casa, se dijo, en lugar de emprender el viaje turístico por Marruecos. Sin embargo algo muy dentro de ella, una mezcla de orgullo y fortaleza, la impedían huir.

Y fue aquel mismo sentimiento el que le hizo bajar sola al restaurante en lugar de pedir que le subieran la cena a su habitación. Probablemente se encontraría allí con Terry, y probablemente también estaría con la pelirroja.

A lo largo de los días anteriores había podido comprobar que su novia no se alojaba en el hotel, pero aparecía por allí con regularidad, sobre todo por las noches.

Terry cenaba con ella o con todo el grupo en el restaurante, o se encontraban todos en recepción y salían a cenar fuera. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil encajar aquello. Aquella noche entró en el restaurante del hotel con la cabeza bien alta. Él tendría a su alrededor a miles de mujeres bailando al son que él tocaba, nada le importaba. Terry no le importaba.

—Eh, aquí.

Acababa de sentarse en una mesa para dos en un rincón discreto cuando aquella voz profunda la dejó helada.

—Hola —contestó dando gracias al cielo de que estuviera solo.

Si la pelirroja hubiera estado con él se hubiera echado a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Hubiera sido la última humillación. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, fue incluso capaz de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Vas a cenar sola? —preguntó él.

Su corazón le había dado tal vuelco al verlo, que sólo pudo asentir en respuesta.

No confiaba ni en su propia voz.

—En ese caso, ¿te importa que me siente contigo?

—Pues... es que...

—Sólo te estoy sugiriendo que compartamos la mesa durante la cena, eso es todo. La llegada del camarero impidió que Candy le contestara enfadada, aunque seguramente era mejor así, pensó mientras Terry pedía una botella de vino tinto. Aquella situación requería de toda su entereza y control. Pero hacerlo era mucho más difícil que pensarlo.

—¿Y dónde está ese amable y joven amigo tuyo, Albert? —preguntó parodiando la descripción que ella misma le había dado de él.

Candy lo miró intentando controlar su ira. No quería contarle que los demás habían abandonado Tánger ni explicarle que ella se quedaba. Le resultaba violento confesar que tenía planeado pasar unas vacaciones sola. Lo cierto era que cualquiera de los otros la habrían acompañado si ella lo hubiera querido, incluso Albert se lo había comentado abiertamente, pero ella había decidido ir sola. No obstante, Terry podía pensar que no tenía a nadie con quién ir, y aquello la ponía furiosa. Sobre todo recordando a la pelirroja. Se encogió de hombros y se esforzó por pensar en alguna excusa:

—¿Albert? ¿Y por qué iba yo a saber dónde está? Ya te he dicho antes que yo sólo trabajo para él, eso es todo. No tiene que decirme dónde está a cada momento.

—Tampoco veo a ninguno de tus compañeros por aquí —comentó mirando a su alrededor y volviéndose luego hacia ella—. ¿Te has citado con ellos más tarde?

—No —contestó intentando aparentar naturalidad—. Ocurre que precisamente hoy tenía ganas de cenar sola por una vez.

—Ah, entonces sí que sabes dónde está Albert, ¿verdad?

—Terrence, no me interesa lo más mínimo dónde esté —contestó molesta pensando en que había hecho justo lo contrario de lo que quería hacer.

Era incapaz de manejar la situación. Su frialdad y su naturalidad siempre la enojaban. Resultaba irritante.

—Encantador —la censuró—. ¿Te parece una bonita manera de referirse al jefe? Sobre todo cuando te ha traído a un lugar tan precioso como éste. Algunos podrían considerar tu actitud como una falta de gratitud.

—Ocurre que estoy trabajando. Esto no son unas vacaciones, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

—Por supuesto.

Candy respiró hondo y luego contó hasta diez. Entonces volvió a contar hasta diez antes de contestar:

—¿Y tus amigos? ¿No vienen por aquí esta noche?

—Por desgracia, no —sonrió—. Estamos solos tú y yo.

En ese momento volvió a aparecer el camarero. Se completó todo el ritual de probar el vino y dar la aprobación, y luego apareció otro para tomar nota del menú-

Toda aquella actividad pareció relajar un tanto la tensión, pero Candy sintió que su corazón galopaba de nuevo cuando Terry miró su rostro ruborizado al quedarse solos.

—Seguramente pronto volverás a Inglaterra —dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras sus dedos jugaban con la copa de vino—. Supongo que vuestro trabajo estará ya casi terminado.

—Sí—asintió sin pensar—. ¿Cuándo te marchas tú a los Estados Unidos?

—Dentro de unos pocos días —contestó impasible—. No tengo prisa.

—Oh... —exclamó. Tenía que decir algo, cambiar de conversación. No quería hablar de viajes ni de despedidas—. Sin duda volverás a enfrascarte en tu trabajo.

—Sin duda —contestó sin apartar los ojos de ella —. Pero cuéntame más de tu trabajo, Candy. Se nota que es algo que te absorbe mucho, y estoy seguro de que lo haces muy bien. Candy lo miró intentando averiguar si aquellas palabras tenían un doble sentido, pero al fin pensó que su interés era real.

—Sí, me encanta mi trabajo. Mi padre... mi verdadero padre era fotógrafo, y solía llevarme a hacer fotos los fines de semana, cuando era una niña. Escocia es como un sueño para un fotógrafo. Y cuando... cuando llegué a Londres... Bueno, tuve la suerte de estar en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado. Las cosas... sucedieron simplemente.

—Qué suerte.

De nuevo volvía a dudar de si aquella exclamación significaba algo más de lo que aparentaba, pero continuó su relato con valentía.

—Sí, fue una suerte. Mucha gente ni siquiera concede entrevistas a los fotógrafos que no tienen experiencia, pero Albert sin embargo me dio una oportunidad.

—Después de verte, claro —comentó inexpresivo—. Qué amable.

—Sí, y todo... sucedió...

—Sucedió simplemente —asintió él despacio—. Bueno, eso está muy bien, Candy.

Así que estás contenta y feliz, realizándote como mujer. Eres toda una mujer moderna de los años noventa, ¿no es así? Fuerte, capaz, satisfecha...

Candy se puso completamente colorada sin poder evitarlo. Fue su forma de decir aquella última palabra lo que le puso nerviosa. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Resultaba desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo había algo más, algo oscuro y violento.

—¿Más vino?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado bebiendo de la copa con sorbos nerviosos hasta vaciarla. Observó hipnotizada cómo Terry volvía a llenarla mientras se prometía a sí misma que aquella sería la última. El caro y delicioso vino estaba causando su efecto en ella, y necesitaba todas sus facultades en estado de alerta esa noche.

No obstante el alcohol la estimuló positivamente, permitiéndole mantener la conversación sin hacer excesivas pausas, y cuando llegó el café, dos horas más tarde, se dio cuenta de que había bebido más de lo que debía.

¿Qué pretendía Terry?, se preguntó de pronto. ¿Prepararla para la gran escena final de seducción? Él sabía que ella pronto se marcharía, y estaban solos. Debería de habérselo imaginado, se dijo. Sin duda ésas eran sus intenciones.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Terry escrutándola con aquellos ojos azules intuitivos.

—¿Que sí ocurre algo? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Qué podría ocurrir? La cena ha sido estupenda...

—Entonces quizá el fallo ha estado en la compañía —bromeó sonriendo pero manteniendo los ojos fríos.

—No, no es la compañía. Es sólo que ha sido un día muy largo, eso es todo. Hemos tenido un día muy ocupado, creo que estoy cansada —sonrió nerviosa.

—Puede ser —contestó mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Pero aún puedes acostarte pronto, todavía tienes tiempo.

—Sí—contestó dudando de a dónde quería llegar.

—A menos que Albert quiera que trabajéis esta noche.

—No... Quiero decir... no lo creo. No hay nada previsto. Creo que todos nos acostaremos pronto hoy, estamos cansados.

—Seguro que sí. De hecho creo que Albert y los demás ya habrán aterrizado a estas horas, ¿no crees? — Candy se quedó helada. Lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el principio—. ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer si me enteraba de que estabas sola?

¿Pensabas que iba a entrar en tu habitación sin ser invitado? ¿O quizá que te iba a acosar? ¿Hacerte la vida imposible, entonces?

—No, no es eso, por supuesto que no —contestó a la defensiva sintiéndose violenta.

—¿No? Pues perdona que te diga que no te creo — añadió mirándola con calma pero con cierta emoción profunda oculta en lo más hondo. ¿Sería ira?, se preguntó Candy. ¿Amargura? ¿Orgullo herido?

—Terry, no es eso, no... —protestó antes de que la interrumpiera seguro y arrogante.

—No estoy en absoluto interesado en lo que estás pensando, Candy, ni por las buenas ni por las malas. Y ahora, si me perdonas, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Terry...

—Buenas noches, Candy, que duermas bien.

Aquel fue el triste final. Un final frío y descorazonador. Se levantó de golpe de la silla y se marchó sin volver la vista atrás, con los hombros firmes y la cabeza bien alta.

«Maldita sea», juró en silencio. Se quedó mirándolo todo el tiempo con los ojos verde jade llenos de dolor. No esperaba que todo terminara así, nunca lo hubiera imaginado así. El recuerdo de su último encuentro iba a ser amargo y lleno de malentendidos. Y además él la odiaría a la mañana siguiente cuando se diera cuenta de que se había marchado de Tánger dejándolo otra vez. ¿Debía seguirlo?, se preguntó. ¿Debía explicarle que se marchaba? ¿Debía despedirse correctamente? Se levantó a medias del asiento. Pero luego se preguntó qué significaba aquello de «correctamente». Una voz cáustica, desde su fuero interno, se burló de ella en medio de aquel dolor. ¿Acaso despedirse «correctamente» significaba hacer una escena de lágrimas? ¿Persuadirlo de que debía compadecerla? ¿Rogarle que la perdonara? ¿Decirle finalmente lo que no le podía decir? ¿Es que era eso lo que quería?, se preguntó. ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo y su entereza?

Dos años antes había decidido su camino. Y no había vuelta atrás, por mucho que le doliera. Si lo amaba, si de verdad lo amaba, y eso era cierto, debía dejarlo partir.

Cualquier otra cosa sería crueldad, indulgencia para consigo misma. Era mejor para él seguir pensando que era una mujer sin corazón, de ese modo podría olvidarla de una vez por todas.

Candy se dirigió a su habitación mirando a su alrededor. No podía dejar de buscarlo. Le molestaba, pero aún seguía esperando... ¿Esperando qué?, se preguntó furiosa y decepcionada consigo misma. ¿Que la aguardara en algún lugar? ¿Que la hubiera seguido? ¿Que no hubiera podido soportar despedirse de aquel modo? Era una estúpida, una completa estúpida, se dijo. Aunque sus esperanzas se hubieran visto confirmadas eso no significaría más que el desastre para los dos. De todos modos, Terry era un hombre orgulloso y cínico, y ese tipo de hombres no insistían cuando alguien los rechazaba.

Todo había terminado. Había sido una agonía durante dos años, pero aquella agonía por fin iba a terminar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 7**

LA noche se le hizo interminable. Después de ducharse y ponerse el camisón y el albornoz se sentó en un sillón de mimbre en el balcón. Hacía calor, pero la brisa era agradable. La luna proyectaba su luz sobre el océano lejos, al fondo del valle. Una por una las luces de las casas se fueron apagando.

Le había permitido llegar hasta lo más hondo de su alma, reflexionó, Terry estaba metido hasta el fondo en su cerebro... quizá siempre estuvo allí. Quizá había estado engañándose a sí misma durante aquellos largos y solitarios años mientras se decía que el tiempo lo curaba todo, que estaba superándolo. Superarlo, se dijo. Esa palabra le hacía reír. Nadie podía superar a alguien como Terry Grandchester. Bien podía aprender a vivir con ese dolor, a seguir existiendo mecánicamente, como hacía la gente tras las catástrofes. Con aquella despedida la felicidad y la belleza habían muerto en su espíritu. Fuera a donde fuera o hiciera lo que hiciera en el futuro, él estaría siempre en su corazón. La desolación la invadió. El amanecer llegó cruzando el cielo con una leve explosión de rosa y carmesí, barriendo las últimas sombras con su color y provocando sus lágrimas ante tanta belleza. Seguía sin dormir.

A las seis de la madrugada se levantó del asiento y se fue a duchar, permaneciendo bajo el agua largos minutos y dejando que se llevara sus lágrimas. La vida tenía que continuar.

El coche debía recogerla en recepción a primera hora aquella mañana, así que decidió bajar a desayunar en cuanto la cafetería estuviera abierta. No le sorprendió encontrarla casi vacía: sólo había algún que otro turista, los que se preparaban para partir.

Se sirvió un croissant, aún caliente del horno, y un cuenco de fruta del buffet. Luego miró a su alrededor para buscar una mesa, y entonces una voz profunda le susurró algo al oído. Se giró con tanta violencia que derramó la fruta.

—Buenos días, pájaro del alba.

—¡Terry! —exclamó dando un paso atrás—. ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!

—Te pido disculpas —contestó seco.

Se giró completamente hacia él. Su corazón le dio un vuelco comenzando a latir a toda velocidad. Llevaba ropa de sport: un pantalón de algodón gris entallado en las caderas y una camisa oscura que acentuaba su masculinidad a la perfección. Cualquier mujer se hubiera vuelto en la calle para mirarlo. Su aspecto era sereno, controlado, y muy, muy sexy, pensó Candy conteniendo el aliento. Definitivamente atractivo, muy atractivo.

—Te... te has levantado pronto —fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

—Tú también —sonrió haciendo un gesto hacia una mesa al otro lado de la cafetería—. Ve a sentarte allí, yo te llevaré más fruta.

—Sí, por favor, pero no hace falta que... quiero decir, puedo arreglármelas sola...

—Ve a sentarte, Candy —volvió a sugerir paciente escrutando su rostro confuso y ruborizado.

Candy se sentó donde le había indicado. Era más fácil que discutir. Además, sólo pensar que podría estar unos cuantos minutos más con él antes de la inevitable despedida le resultaba demasiado tentador.

Por supuesto el hecho de que él estuviera tan arrebatador aquella mañana no la iba a ayudar mucho, pensó sintiéndose desfallecer mientras lo miraba cruzar la cafetería. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que no hubieran vuelto a verse después de la noche anterior, a pesar del dolor. Si él se mostraba amable era posible que rompiera a llorar... No, no podía hacer eso, pensó con pánico.

Justo antes de que Terry llegara a la mesa, Candy vio que una de las chicas de recepción se dirigía hacia él. Intercambiaron unas breves palabras y luego ella se marchó. No pensó demasiado en ello hasta que, después de sentarse, él dijo:

—El botones ha bajado tu equipaje.

—¿Sí? —lo miró sorprendida.

¿Era eso lo que le había dicho la chica de recepción?, se preguntó confusa. ¿Pero por qué se lo decía a él?

—Está en el maletero de mi coche —añadió Terry alcanzando la jarra del café para servirse como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó pensando que le había oído mal—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que tus maletas están en el maletero de mi Range Rover —contestó dando un sorbo de café y suspirando de placer—. Este café es buenísimo...

—¿Acabas de decir —Candy hizo una pausa para tomar aire y tratar de hablar con calma— que mi equipaje está en tu coche?

—Bueno, para ser exactos no es mi coche, sólo lo he alquilado —contestó amable—. Pensé que un Range Rover sería lo más adecuado para un viaje largo. Las carreteras no son muy buenas en algunos sitios, pero si prefieres otro tipo de coche...

—Lo que yo preferiría es saber de qué diablos estás hablando. ¿Por qué está mi equipaje en tu Range Rover? ¿Quién te dijo que lo metieras allí? Yo no he sido, desde luego. Me marcho enseguida...

—Lo sé —contestó él sosteniendo su mirada—, conmigo.

—Me marcho en viaje de turismo, por si quieres saberlo —añadió molesta por tener que decírselo al fin—. Es un viaje...

—Para visitar las cinco ciudades más grandes de Marruecos —terminó la frase por ella—. Cómete esa fruta, Candy.

—¡Al diablo con la fruta! —no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Es que se había vuelto loca, o lo estaba él? Porque definitivamente uno de los dos lo estaba—, ¿Estás diciéndome en serio que te has tomado la libertad de ordenar que metan mis maletas en tu coche? ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

—Exacto —sonrió con la mirada helada mientras observaba su rostro ruborizado.

—En ese caso ordena que lo saquen ahora mismo —exigió— Tengo que tomar un coche esta misma mañana, y estará a punto de llegar...

—Te equivocas —contestó arrogante—. Te equivocas por completo.

Terry disfrutaba de verla enfadada, disfrutaba de cada minuto, pensó Candy leyendo en su semblante una satisfacción que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar.

—Terrence, será mejor que te expliques, y deprisa, antes de que vuelque esta jarra de café encima de ti.

Aquella amenaza iba en serio. Candy pudo ver cómo se borraba la satisfacción de su rostro como por arte de magia, lo cual resultaba gratificante.

—No va a venir ningún coche —contestó alcanzando la jarra para dejarla cerca de él en la mesa—. Annie lo canceló hace unos cuantos días.

—¿Annie?

¿Qué le había inducido a Annie a hacer una cosa así?, se preguntó Candy.

De pronto miró en sus ojos y allí obtuvo la respuesta.

—Hace unos días, una noche, estuve hablando con ella -—continuó Terry con sencillez aunque sin quitar la mano de encima de la jarra—. Me contó lo de tu viaje turístico, y como yo había planeado hacer ese mismo circuito me pareció ridículo que hiciéramos el viaje por separado. Ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. No tenía sentido que tú fueras en un caluroso autobús mientras yo iba en el Range Rover. ¿Me sigues? Candy lo miró. Terry sujetaba la jarra con fuerza.

—Así que se ofreció para llamar por teléfono en tu nombre y cancelar tu plaza... Se mostraron muy comprensivos.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo Annie? ¿O es que se le olvidó?

—Los dos pensamos que lo mejor sería darte una sorpresa. Además, si te hubiera preguntado si querías venir conmigo me hubieras dicho que no. Annie... comprende muy bien ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Ah!, ¿sí? ¡No me digas! Así que la gente de la agencia fue muy comprensiva, Annie fue muy comprensiva y, según parece, el botones también es muy comprensivo. ¿Cuánta propina le has dado para que robe mi equipaje, Terrence? ¿Y cuánto les pagaste a los demás?

—Robar es una palabra muy fea, Candy —le reprochó en un murmullo.

—El acto de robar es feo, como tú muy bien sabes.

—No te pongas difícil, querida. Ya te he explicado las circunstancias. Estarás más a salvo conmigo que sola entre una multitud de desconocidos. Es lo mejor.

—No pensaba estar precisamente sola entre una multitud de desconocidos. Además, tu argumentación no tiene sentido, es una locura...

—¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a sentirte más a salvo conmigo? —preguntó en tono de reproche.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu...? —se interrumpió bruscamente—, ¿de tu amiga? Supongo que se lo habrás contado a ella.

—¿Mi amiga? —repitió lleno de confusión e inocencia. Sabía perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo, lo sabía. Candy agarraba el tazón de fruta con deseos de tirárselo.

—La... dama pelirroja —soltó por fin dándole a la frase una connotación desagradable.

—Supongo que te refieres a Elisa.

—Elisa, eso es. Y bien, ¿es que no va a poner ella objeciones a que nos vayamos de viaje juntos? ¿No lo va a encontrar un poco... extraño?

—¿Y por qué había de hacerlo? —inquirió con una inocencia que la sacaba de quicio—. Ella sabe que somos amigos, viejos amigos.

—Dijiste que yo nunca sería tu amiga.

No había querido decir aquello, no quería que él se diera cuenta de que aquel comentario le había dolido, pero le había salido sin pensar.

—Tienes razón, es cierto —dijo casi en voz baja con un semblante indescifrable—. No somos amigos, así que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Seremos sólo compañeros de viaje, nada más. Ese croissant se te ha debido de quedar helado, ¿quieres que te traiga otro?

—No, no quiero.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía la sensación de que la estaba toreando, de que se estaba dejando llevar por una voluntad mil veces más fuerte que la de ella y por una mente mucho más astuta. Y en cuanto a Annie... ¿qué diablos le habría contado Terry para que ella se uniera a él en aquella conspiración?, se preguntó. Todo el asunto era...

—Entonces cómetelo.

Sus ojos azules la miraban con atención, pero no sonreía al hablar. Su mirada le aceleraba el corazón. Era increíblemente atractivo y guapo, y lo amaba. Sólo eso era ya motivo suficiente para que el viaje resultara demasiado peligroso.

—Es lo que voy a hacer —contestó forzándose a sonreír en la mejor actuación fingida que nunca hubiera hecho—. Puedes pedir que saquen mis maletas de tu coche. Mientras tanto yo iré pensando si me voy directamente a Londres o si me quedo aquí unos días. De cualquier forma no vamos a ir juntos a ninguna parte, así que ya puedes ir haciéndote a la idea —añadió resuelta.

—Imposible —afirmó él resuelto también—. Vendrás conmigo.

—Estás loco.

—En absoluto —afirmó reclinándose sobre el asiento y sonriendo a pesar de mantener los ojos fríos—. Tengo un perfecto control sobre mi mente y sobre mis emociones, y tú lo sabes. Necesito un compañero de viaje, y resulta que tú estás a mano. No veo cuál es el problema.

—Bueno, pues por desgracia yo sí.

—Vas a venir conmigo, Candy —ordenó sin mover un músculo pero haciéndola sentir a pesar de todo que la tenía atrapada—. Tú quieres ver Marruecos, y yo también. Sería una estupidez que dejásemos que el pasado interfiriera en lo que, al fin y al cabo, no va a ser más que un breve interludio en nuestras vidas. Viajaremos juntos y exploraremos el territorio, ¿de acuerdo? Estarás a salvo —bromeó—. Si quieres hasta puedo garantizártelo.

—No te tengo miedo, Terrence.

—Bien, entonces todo resuelto —contestó impaciente. Según parecía Terry pensaba que ya habían discutido lo suficiente sobre ese asunto—. Supongo que ya has pagado tu cuenta, yo también lo he hecho. Y ahora te sugiero que comas algo caliente aparte de la fruta y el croissant. Quiero salir enseguida, y no estoy muy seguro de cuándo vamos a parar para comer.

No iba a ganar esa batalla, se dijo Candy. Y no tanto porque Terry la hubiera acorralado, cosa que era cierta, sino porque ella misma deseaba desesperadamente ir con él. Era sorprendente, pero cierto. Era una locura aceptar aquel plan, pero iba a hacerlo. No tenía fuerzas para oponerse, ni a él ni a sí misma. Aunque sabía que más tarde lo lamentaría.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—Sí, gracias —contestó Candy con cierta tirantez, mientras el Range Rover corría por la carretera en medio de aquel calor del mes de mayo.

—No estarás de mal humor, ¿verdad? Me doy perfecta cuenta de que tienes motivos, pero eso no va a hacernos muy felices a ninguno de los dos en los próximos días —sonrió.

—¿Que te das cuenta de que tengo motivos? —preguntó ella a su vez sorprendida—. No fue eso lo que me hiciste creer en el hotel.

—Pero es que entonces aún tenía que conseguir que subieras al coche —contestó él demostrando tal arrogancia que Candy se lo quedó mirando por un momento antes de poder formular una respuesta.

—¿Eso es una disculpa?

—¿Es lo que quieres que sea?

—Pues... tú... Oh, eres imposible, no quiero discutir —terminó volviendo la vista.

—Sí, es una disculpa, Candy —añadió frenando hasta parar el coche y volviéndose hacia ella con una media sonrisa en la boca—. ¿Mejor?

—No lo dices muy en serio, ¿verdad? —lo acusó suspicaz.

—Maldita sea, mujer, haga lo que haga está mal — le reprochó medio en broma—. Si no me disculpo hago mal, y si lo hago, al mismo tiempo me estoy acusando, ¿no es así?

—Está bien, quizá lo dijiste en serio...

—Sí, lo dije en serio —la interrumpió a punto de reír—. Escucha, me disculparé correctamente y trataré de convencerte de que estoy arrepentido.

Tomó sus labios antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Sus manos la acariciaban la cabeza sujetándola. Aquella boca firme y sensual se mostraba exigente, y ella no deseaba otra cosa que fundirse en él, devolverle los besos. Pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Luchó contra sus propios deseos. Se quedó completamente quieta y con los ojos cerrados diciéndose a sí misma que si permitía que ocurriera aquello, si le respondía, los días que pasara en su compañía podrían convertirse en... ¿en qué? ¿En un paraíso?, se preguntó. Sí, probablemente. Pero luego la vuelta a la realidad sería insoportable. Y tendría que volver a la realidad, sin lugar a dudas.

—Deja de luchar contra mí —murmuró él contra su boca interrumpiendo el torbellino de sus pensamientos—. Deseas besarme, admítelo. Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes.

—No es cierto —contestó apartando la cabeza tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de golpearse contra el cristal de la puerta—. Dijiste que iba a ser un viaje entre amigos, nada más. Sólo para hacernos compañía el uno al otro, ¿recuerdas? Y eso significa que no haremos el amor.

—Pero por el amor de Dios, Candy, sólo estaba besándote...

—¿Lo dijiste o no? —insistió enfadada—. Dijiste que iba a ser una excursión platónica.

—¿Es eso lo que deseas? —preguntó mirándola con calma y buscando sus ojos—. ¿Lo que deseas de verdad?

—Sí, eso es lo que deseo —contestó con voz trémula.

—Entonces así será —asintió frío.

Candy sintió la mortificación de pensar que para él hacerle el amor era algo indiferente.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó ruborizada y tensa.

—¡Me siento desolado! —se burló—, pero sobreviviré.

El Range Rover atravesó en poco tiempo los aproximadamente cien kilómetros que los separaban de Fez, y después de parar a mitad de camino para comer llegaron a una de las ciudades más antiguas y coloridas de Marruecos a primera hora de la tarde, en medio del calor.

Se dirigieron hacia la parte antigua de la ciudad, separada de la zona moderna por un río turbio y unas murallas. Atravesaron sus puertas junto a la corriente de gente que entraba. Candy se sintió embelesada por lo que estaba viendo. Beréberes y árabes con turbantes, mujeres con velo, niños muy despiertos, animales enjaulados y paquetes, e incluso anuncios de venta de agua de vez en cuando. Era como volver atrás en el tiempo. Estuvo haciendo fotos de todo, todo la fascinaba.

—A Albert le hubiera encantado ver esto.

Aquel comentario no pretendía significar nada, sólo constatar el hecho de que Albert hubiera apreciado lo pintoresco de las escenas, pero el rostro de Terry se estremeció.

—Entonces lamento terriblemente que no esté aquí —contestó con una expresión fría en los ojos.

—Sólo pretendía... —de pronto se interrumpió. No tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación—. ¿Has reservado habitación en algún hotel? Parece que hay mucha gente aquí.

—Fez es un centro mercantil además de ser la cuna de Marruecos. Hay muchos colegios y además también está la Karouine University, una de las mejores universidades del mundo árabe. Es una ciudad que bulle de actividad.

—Es fascinante —añadió ella resuelta—. Pero habrás reservado alojamiento con antelación, ¿no?

—Sí, Candy, he reservado alojamiento con antelación.

No dio más detalles. Una cierta mezcla de orgullo e ira le impidió hacer más preguntas. Terry esperaba seguramente que durmieran juntos, se dijo. La escena de seducción en el Range Rover nada más salir de Tánger lo demostraba. Sin embargo no iba a ceder. Él había dicho que sentía que ella le debía algo. Quizá pensara que había llegado el momento de cobrárselo. Pero sólo iba a ser su compañera de viaje, nada más. Terry no la amaba, y quizá ni siquiera le gustara.

—Vas a asustar a los camellos como sigas mirándolos así.

—¿Qué? —preguntó volviendo la vista hacia él—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que con ese ceño fruncido vas a provocar una estampida —contestó señalando hacia una manada de camellos a través de la ventana—. ¿No te dan lástima?

—No tenía el ceño fruncido, sólo estaba mirando.

—¿Y siempre miras así?

—Aunque fuera así, no estoy dispuesta a permitir que nadie me diga cómo tengo que mirar. Mi cara es asunto mío.

—Nadie, muy bien —sonrió aparcando el coche y apagando el motor—. Creo que un poco de ejercicio te vendrá bien —añadió en un tono de voz paciente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño rebelde.

—Estoy bien, gracias, pero me encantará pasear.

—Estás preciosa toda vestida de blanco y con el pelo suelto, ¿no te lo había dicho? — comentó en un tono de voz suave, inclinándose para acariciar sus rizos—.

Pareces un ángel caído.

—¿Un ángel caído? Me cuesta creerlo.

—Un ángel de ojos verdes muy sexy —continuó él—. Con el cuerpo de una diosa y una forma de mirar que hace que los hombres ardan de deseos e imaginen... —de pronto se interrumpió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó nerviosa y sin aliento.

—Cómo podría ser —terminó entrelazando los dedos en su pelo y atrayendo su cabeza hacia sí mientras ella sentía que su corazón galopaba y sus labios se entreabrían—. Cómo podría ser en mi cama, en la ducha, en el asiento de detrás del coche, en una esquina... ¡Demonios! No tienes ni idea de todo lo que he estado imaginando, Candy. Ni siquiera sé si es posible hacerlo en algunos de esos sitios, pero sería divertido probar. ¿Piensan los ángeles caídos alguna vez en ese tipo de cosas?

—Terry, dijiste que no ibas a...

—Quiero comerte viva, Candy. Raptarte, saborearte, poseerte día y noche hasta que estés tan llena de mí que no puedas más. Y entonces volver a comenzar una y otra vez — Candy cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el encantamiento de sus palabras.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, él se había apartado ligeramente para mirarla a la cara—.

Pero primero tienes que dar un paso de fe y confiar. Y todavía no estás preparada para hacerlo, ¿no es verdad? Tienes miedo por alguna razón, lo leo en esos enormes ojos verdes tuyos.

¿Miedo?, se preguntó Candy. Sí, tenía miedo, pero no por él, ni tampoco por ella misma. Confiaba en él, le confiaría incluso su vida. Él era un hombre de honor, un hombre íntegro. Ella había matado su amor, pero aún sentía deseo por su cuerpo, eso lo sabía. Sin embargo no se sentía capaz de entregarse para luego volver a abandonarlo.

—Esperaré hasta que llegue ese momento.

—No quiero que lo hagas —susurró ella—. No... no tiene sentido que estés esperando algo que no va a suceder.

—Sucederá—contestó sereno.

—Terry, tú y yo ya no somos nada el uno para el otro, tú mismo lo dijiste, no somos ni siquiera amigos, ¿Por qué... por qué complicar las cosas? No entiendo por qué has querido que viniera de viaje contigo. Debe de haber cientos de mujeres dispuestas a compartir la cama contigo.

—Miles —comentó él lacónico sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Y entonces por qué complicarte con alguien que... que no lo desea?

—Si quieres puedes pensar que es una cabezonería.

Una cabezonería, se repitió a sí misma lamentando en lo que se había convertido para el hombre al que amaba. A eso se había reducido. Tenía el estómago en un puño. Pero, ¿de quién era culpa, al fin y al cabo?, se preguntó.

—Demos una vuelta. Quizá podamos explorar algunas callejuelas y encontrar algún recuerdo que llevar a casa, ¿te parece?

—Bien —asintió sonriendo apenas...

* * *

**continuará...**

**Hola chicas, pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo...**

**y como ven a Terry, que le cambia la jugada a Candy... como ya sospecharán, él sigue muy enamorado, pero quiere saber que pasó a como de lugar, por eso se comporta de esa manera con ella...**

**nos leemos pronto...**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICAS, ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO QUE DEBÍ SUBIR AYER, SUCEDIÓ QUE CUANDO AYER QUISE SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO LA PAGINA ME MARCABA UN ERROR Y NO PUDE SUBIRLO, PERO EN COMPENSACIÓN LES DEJO DOS CAPÍTULOS QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN, YA SOLO FALTAN OTROS DOS PARA EL FINAL... DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

EL hotel en el que se alojaban había sido un palacio magnífico construido unos doscientos años antes por el Gran Visir, el primer consejero del sultán. Se accedía a él a través de una puerta en las murallas de la ciudad. Eran poco más de las cinco cuando entraron por el camino polvoriento y, después de bajar unas cuantas escaleras de piedra, salieron a un jardín donde las plantas crecían entre el murmullo de pequeñas fuentes de piedra.

Al final del jardín había un arco tras el que se encontraba la recepción. Allí les dio la bienvenida una chica marroquí que hablaba en perfecto inglés y sin apenas acento. Candy había tenido toda la tarde para pensar en un plan de acción. Tenía que exigir una habitación para ella sola cuando llegara el momento. Estaba segura de que Terry había reservado sólo una para los dos.

—Soy el señor Grandchester —sonrió Terry a la recepcionista—. Tengo hecha una reserva.

—Por supuesto, señor Grandchester —sonrió la chica—. Les hemos estado esperando, y también les hemos reservado una mesa para cenar. El botones les enseñará sus suites ahora si lo desean.

Candy escuchó esa última frase a pesar del tumulto de pensamientos que invadían su cerebro.

—¿Ha dicho usted sus suites?

—Sí —hizo una pausa—. Es correcto, ¿no es así? Dos suites con vistas a la ciudad. ¿No fue eso lo que pidieron?

—Perfecto —contestó Terry volviéndose hacia Candy—. ¿No crees tú que es perfecto, Candy?

—Pues... sí, por supuesto...

Él debía de saber perfectamente lo que ella había estado pensando, pero la había dejado en la duda a propósito hasta el último momento. Siempre se le adelantaba, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Bien —contestó él.

Las dos suites estaban juntas en el pasillo, y cuando el botones abrió la puerta de una de ellas no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Tenía un opulento salón magníficamente decorado en seda verde y crema con divanes llenos de cojines. Parecía la tienda de una princesa, y el mismo efecto le causó el dormitorio. Era como en el cuento de las mil y una noches, sólo que en miniatura.

El botones llevó a Terry a la otra habitación y ella se dejó caer sobre un diván.

Un rato más tarde alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Te parece bien que cenemos a las ocho? —Preguntó Terry apoyado sobre la pared—. Podrás bañarte y descansar.

—Terry, ¿cuánto cuesta este hotel? —preguntó agitada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusta?

—Es precioso, pero seguro que es muy caro. Te ha debido de costar una fortuna.

—¿Tú crees? Yo no diría tanto.

—Terrence, quiero saber cuánto te ha costado.

—Candy, no tienes que preocuparte de! precio. Todo está pagado. Es sólo para una noche, mañana por la mañana nos iremos.

—Si con eso quieres decir que has pagado mi parte te aseguro que no estoy dispuesta a consentirlo. Tú sabes que yo quería hacer este viaje, tenía dinero ahorrado para pagármelo, así que...

—Pues puedes guardarte tus ahorros. Fin de la discusión.

—Terry, no puedo estar de acuerdo con que corras tú con todos los gastos, no puedo permitirlo. Incluso la cena del restaurante la debemos pagar a medias, así que con mayor motivo el hotel.

—¿Te parece? Supongo que me debería de haber imaginado que dirías eso, pero hace dos años no hablábamos nunca de estos pequeños detalles. Estábamos muy ocupados con otras cosas. Bueno, pues siento decepcionarle pero estoy chapado a la antigua, y creo que hay ciertas cosas que nunca deben cambiar. Y una de ellas es la de dejar pagar a una dama.

—Yo no soy una dama, bueno, quiero decir que no lo soy en ese sentido. Soy tu compañera de viaje, igual que si fuera un hombre. Piensa en mí de esa forma si lo prefieres.

—Candy, querida, sería incapaz de pensar en ti como en un hombre. Y no estoy dispuesto a seguir hablando sobre este asunto. Por una vez, no te opongas a mis deseos. Acepta la derrota, por favor.

—No quiero pelearme contigo...

—Bien, entonces todo resuelto —la interrumpió de inmediato.

—Pero no puedo estar de acuerdo en esto —añadió irritada—Estoy segura de que comprendes mi punto de vista. Me colocas en una posición... en deuda contigo, y no me gusta.

Terry la miró durante un largo rato. Llevaba la camisa abierta y se le veía el cuello. Fijó sus tremendos ojos en ella, y el magnetismo que le causaron fue tal que le perturbó los sentidos.

—Candy, Candy... —susurró tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia sí—.

Ninguna de las mujeres que conozco hubiera insistido tanto. Lo dirían para guardar las apariencias, por cumplir, pero no se opondrían muy seriamente, temerosas de que al final yo pudiera aceptar.

—Pues yo sí lo digo en serio, te aseguro que lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé, eres muy amable.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo? ¿Me dejarás pagar la mitad?

—No —dijo serio de pronto—. Esto es como un sueño, como algo fuera del tiempo y de la realidad. Una ilusión, una fantasía. No lo eches a perder, Candy. Sólo... déjate llevar.

Sus labios la besaron mientras la presionaba contra la pared con un cuerpo duro y tenso. Sus manos la acariciaban. Aquella escena había sido tan inesperada y placentera que no pudo evitar que un gemido se escapara de su garganta. Y al oír aquel gemido, signo inconfundible de su deseo, Terry jadeó y alargó el momento.

Buscaba su boca íntimamente mientras deslizaba las manos por sus caderas, haciéndola moverse contra él de tal forma que se inflamaron las llamas de la pasión y ambos ardieron en un infierno.

—Candy... No sabes lo que me estás haciendo... — su voz era ronca y profunda. No había defensa posible contra la magia de sus besos y sus caricias—. Con sólo tocarte te enciendes como las llamas en mis brazos. ¿Cómo puedes negarnos a ambos lo que...?

Eres demasiado cruel.

—Terry, para... —contestó en un ligero susurro retorciéndose en sus brazos.

Y él paró. Su boca se apartó de la de ella con un gemido que hizo eco en su corazón.

La cena fue un tormento, al menos al principio. Terry se había vestido con elegancia para la ocasión, y su aspecto era arrebatador.

—Estás encantadora —dijo en voz baja tomándola del brazo con naturalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada—. Realmente encantadora.

—Gracias —contestó ella con voz trémula.

Nunca conseguiría dominarse como él. Se había vestido con calma, sabiendo que iba a necesitar de todo su coraje. Llevaba un vestido que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, con manga larga y cuello alto en verde pálido. Marcaba su silueta, pero no enseñaba nada. No hubiera soportado que Terry pudiera ver un centímetro de su piel aquella noche. Sabía que era una tontería, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo no sabía que aquel vestido sedoso, de estilo recatado, resultaba infinitamente más provocativo y sexy para los hombres que la abierta exposición del cuerpo. Tomaron un par de copas en el bar del hotel. Aquel licor ámbar parecía inofensivo pero tenía un poderoso efecto. Gracias a él pudo seguir la conversación con relativa coherencia, a pesar de la agitación que la embargaba. Cuando entraron en el restaurante se sentía ya más relajada, y cuando Terry se puso a charlar con naturalidad se serenó por completo, Al final del postre, Candy se dio cuenta de que incluso se había divertido. Y todo se lo debía a él. Estaba decidido a ser un acompañante divertido, y la hizo reír.

—Me encantan los pasteles que cocinan aquí—comentó Candy contenta hundiendo la cuchara en el plato, satisfecha como un niño y cerrando los ojos para paladearlo—. Son magníficos.

La deseaba, la deseaba terriblemente... pensó Terry mientras veía su lengua saborear un trozo de pastel de la cuchara en un acto inocentemente sensual. Era como una gatita. Por fin había conseguido que se relajara, pero había estado tensa desde que había abierto la puerta. Un sólo movimiento en falso y aquella calma desaparecería como por arte de magia. La deseaba, estaba decidido a poseerla, pero sólo cuando llegara el momento. Había esperado dos años, así que podía seguir esperando, se dijo.

A pesar de que su ego se sintiera destrozado.

¿Qué era lo que no podía soportar de él? Nada más preguntárselo sintió cómo la rabia y la amargura lo embargaban. Se esforzó por olvidar tales pensamientos. No importaba, se dijo, estaba acostumbrado a derribar obstáculos para conseguir lo que quería, y el tiempo estaba de su parte. Sólo tenía que ser paciente.

—Te pondrás gorda —sonrió mientras la observaba terminar con el pastel.

—Lo sé —sonrió ella a su vez—, pero no me importa. Soy una de esas personas que viven para comer en lugar de comer para vivir.

—Eso es peligroso —comentó inclinándose para acariciar su barbilla—. Por el momento no tienes papada, pero ten cuidado con los pasteles.

Aquellos dedos permanecieron sobre su piel sedosa algunos segundos más de lo estrictamente necesario. Acariciaron su garganta y rozaron la seda verde de su vestido. Luego sus miradas se encontraron, pero la de él no expresaba más que serenidad. Candy se ruborizó y sonrió nerviosa. Su confusión era evidente.

—¿Es que... es que no te gustan las mujeres gordas?

—Yo no he dicho eso. No me importa cómo estén, no tengo ninguna predilección a ese respecto. Excepto que sean rubias, y que tengan ojos verdes con un brillo en lo más profundo, y una boca... una boca que esté pidiendo que la besen

—terminó con voz ronca mirando sus labios. Candy se quedó mirándolo incapaz de contestar, y él sostuvo su mirada. Luego se encogió de hombros rompiendo la magia del momento y bromeó—: Por lo demás no tengo preferencias.

Candy alargó el momento del café. No porque le gustara terriblemente aquel brebaje, sino porque después él la acompañaría hasta su habitación y... ¿Y qué?, se preguntó nerviosa. Si alguna vez había oído palabras de seducción desde luego había sido entonces. Lo hacía muy bien. No debería de haber tomado aquellas copas, ni el vino durante la cena, se reprochó. Necesitaba estar alerta. Cuando se levantaron, Terry la rodeó por la cintura y extendió los dedos por su estómago causándole un inmenso calor. No podía creer en el efecto que su cuerpo masculino tenía sobre ella. Tembló, y entonces trató de controlarse antes de que le volviera a ocurrir. ¿Qué le sucedía?, se preguntó. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que no era más que una adolescente en su primera cita. Pero incluso las adolescentes sabían más que ella sobre el cuerpo de los hombres. Subieron las escaleras de mármol y ella se tambaleó. De inmediato sus brazos la agarraron más fuerte estrechándola contra sí.

—Cuidado, cariño.

Hubiera deseado que no la llamara así. Sin duda era el apelativo cariñoso que utilizaba con todas las mujeres a las que quería llevarse a la cama, parte de su técnica de seducción.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dijo apartándose de su abrazo disimuladamente. Sin embargo el rubor de sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos la delataban—. No hace falta que...

—¿Qué hay de malo en que te agarre así? —preguntó él con naturalidad al tiempo que volvía a atraerla a su lado—. ¿Y quién ha dicho que tenga que hacer falta para que lo haga? Quizá simplemente me gusta, quizá quiera hacerlo. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—No hay nada de malo, pero creo que...

—Quizá a ti también te guste, ¿no, Candy? ¿No te gusta sentir el calor de mi piel contra la tuya? ¿No te gusta sentir que te adaptas a mí como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro? Como si fuéramos un delicioso puzzle...

—Esta conversación es una tontería —lo interrumpió sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque es sobre sexo? —preguntó con naturalidad como si aquello no significara nada. Candy estuvo a punto de volver a caer—. ¿Por qué me tienes miedo, Candy? ¿Es sólo a mí o es a todos los hombres? ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que te comportes así? ¿Es el compromiso lo que te asusta? ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga daño, de que mi comportamiento no sea el correcto?

—¡Terrence! —exclamó apartándose y mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien los había oído, sintiéndose violenta y por completo ruborizada.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Ni pienso hacerlo —contestó tensa a su lado—. Aunque te contestara seguirías pensando que te tengo miedo, lo cual es absolutamente ridículo. Sólo porque no quiera... ofrecerme a mí misma a cualquier hombre eso no significa que tenga miedo.

Tengo mis principios...

—Y yo —la interrumpió serio.

—¿Ves? Entonces tienes que comprender lo que quiero decir.

—Pero hay una gran diferencia entre tener principios y vivir como una monja, Candy. Contigo no sirve la lógica, eso me irrita —dijo girándola para rodearla con ambos brazos mientras llegaban a la suite y luego aprisionándola contra la pared para mirarla—. Me irrita y me confunde. Y ya sabes que yo siempre tengo que resolverlo todo.

—En ese caso tengo que disculparme por haber confundido esa mente tan brillante tuya —contestó ella intentando ser sarcástica. Se sentía abrumada por el cuerpo que la aprisionaba y por la fragancia que despedía—. Si te irrito tanto... ¿por qué has querido que viajáramos juntos?

—Maldita sea si lo sé. Quizá sea que soy un poco masoquista. Puede que sea eso, siempre he sido muy cabezota, desde pequeño. O quizá se trate de que no puedo dejar ningún asunto sin resolver. Eso también es muy propio de mí. O también puede que haya pensado que cualquier compañía sería mejor que estar solo —sonrió burlón.

—Encantador —dijo apenas sin aliento sintiendo que su enfado se diluía ante el magnetismo de aquella proximidad.

—Has sido tú quien ha preguntado —añadió Terry observando su rostro durante un buen rato. Sus ojos vagaron desde el pelo y los ojos hasta la piel, suave, sedosa y ligeramente coloreada. Luego levantó un dedo y siguió la línea de su boca con una caricia sensual—. Buenas noches, Candy —dijo al fin, dejándola tan de repente que Candy se quedó atónita.

Durante los días que siguieron, Terry hizo gala de aquel mismo control que había estado manteniendo desde el primer encuentro. Dejaron Fez cuando aún refrescaba, llegando a la parte nueva de la ciudad de Rabat en pocas horas. Al día siguiente estuvieron explorando la ciudad antes de que el sol arreciara.

Terry se mostró encantador pero también remoto, alejado. De vez en cuando bromeaba con ella como si fuera su tío y ella su sobrina favorita. Aquella distancia la hacía sentirse sola. Y así continuaron hasta el tercer día, cuando la llevó a un club exótico de Casablanca. Entonces Candy intentó provocarlo inconscientemente para que aquello se convirtiera en algo más, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo dejó. Sin embargo aquello no cambió en nada la actitud de Terru. Seguía comportándose como si fuera su benevolente tío.

La estaba volviendo loca. Se dijo a sí misma que su actitud era incoherente, egoísta y en absoluto razonable, y que sus relaciones debían de seguir siendo platónicas. Al fin y al cabo ésa era la condición que ella misma le había impuesto. Pero a pesar de todo le seguía doliendo.

Llegaron a Marrakesh en la tarde del quinto día, y para entonces ya estaba convencida de que cualquier deseo que él hubiera podido tener hacia ella estaba más que controlado. La ciudad tenía un encanto especial. Era romántica, en sus calles se alineaban los naranjos, y los jardines de buganvillas crecían junto a jazmines que perfumaban el aire.

El lugar era pintoresco, al pie de las altas montañas del Atlas, al sur de Casablanca. Sin embargo, Terry no parecía conmovido. Pasaron por delante de palacios y de otros edificios preciosos de camino a la plaza Dje-maa-el-Fna, donde se celebraba una feria todas las tardes hacia las cuatro.

—Idris me hizo prometerle que visitaríamos la feria —le había dicho Terry al acercarse a la ciudad.

Esa era la razón por la que habían dejado aparcado el coche junto a la puerta del sur y habían alquilado un carruaje de caballos que les condujera a la feria. Llegaron poco antes de las cuatro, y después de pagar al cochero, Terry la tomó de la mano y bajaron. Había mucha gente en la plaza.

—Quería enseñarte el verdadero Marruecos —dijo con una calidez en la expresión de sus ojos como hacía tiempo que no mostraba—, y aquí lo tienes. Disfrutémoslo juntos.

—¿Pero y el hotel? —Preguntó ansiosa—, Puede que salgamos muy tarde de aquí.

—No te preocupes —sonrió atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla en la nariz—.

Conozco al propietario.

No podía discutir. Después de todos aquellos días de miradas frías se sentía feliz de que por fin sus ojos sonrieran. Pero debía tener cuidado, se dijo, el doble de cuidado cuando él se mostraba así. No podía bajar la guardia, no cuando lo amaba tanto.

La tarde fue cayendo, y Candy supo que recordaría la felicidad y la amargura que la habían embargado durante aquellos días con Terry. Lo recordaría toda la vida.

Escucharon historias, vieron a encantadores de serpientes, a magos y a acróbatas ágiles haciendo gala de sus habilidades. Había braseros en los que los vendedores cocinaban pescados y carnes, y comieron de ellos y probaron el pan, el agua, los dátiles y los higos mientras iba oscureciendo.

Aquello no era la realidad. Era como un sueño, como probar lo que podría haber sido, resultando precisamente por ello aún más venenoso.

—¿Ha merecido la pena venir? —preguntó Terry comiéndose el último dátil y observando a los vendedores recoger sus cosas mientras la oscuridad lo iba envolviendo todo.

—Desde luego.

Aunque sólo hubiera sido por el placer de caminar juntos de la mano por la plaza como cualquier otra pareja de turistas.

—Vamos, buscaremos un taxi que nos lleve al Range Rover —dijo deslizando un brazo por su cintura y acercándola a él.

Durante el camino, él mantuvo aquel brazo por su cintura, pero aunque hubo momentos, y muchos, en los que ella creyó que iba a besarla, no lo hizo. Cuando llegaron al coche, él lo puso en marcha sin tratar de acercarse. Condujo hasta la parte moderna de la ciudad, a unos dos kilómetros de la antigua, y llegaron a una calle ancha alineada de árboles en las que las casas brillaban por su esplendor.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Candy al ver que Terry entraba en una de aquellas espléndidas propiedades con jardín—. ¿Has hecho una reserva aquí?

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —contestó girándose hacia ella. De inmediato supo que no iba a gustarle lo que él iba a decir—. Aquí vive Hassan, el hermano de Idris. Nos están esperando.

—¿Quién nos está esperando?

—Hassan y su mujer.

—No me habías dicho que el hermano de Idris viviera en Marrakesh. Nos esperan para cenar, ¿no es eso? ¿Y no crees que habrán pensado que íbamos a pasar primero por el hotel para cambiarnos? Además no puedo comer ya nada más, he comido mucho en la feria.

—No es necesario que comas nada —contestó paciente y sereno. No confiaba en él cuando se mostraba así. ¿Qué significaba aquello?, se preguntó—. Nos han ofrecido pasar la noche en su casa, eso es todo. Idris le comentó que íbamos a venir, y Hassan consideraría una descortesía por nuestra parte que no viniéramos a visitarlos. Los marroquíes son tremendamente hospitalarios y se toman estas cosas muy en serio.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —preguntó Candy después de mirarlo unos instantes.

—¿Es tan importante? Se trata sólo de una noche.

—Supongo —contestó reclinándose en el asiento—. Pero me pregunto qué otras cosas más no me habrás dicho.

—No hagas un drama de esto, Candy —comentó con frialdad, haciéndola sentirse ridícula por poner tantas objeciones—. Además, en cuanto a eso de quién no avisa a quién, me temo que en tu posición difícilmente puedes reprocharme nada, ¿no crees?

—Eso no es justo —se ruborizó.

—Al contrario, es perfectamente justo —dijo en un tono tan frío que resultó escalofriante—. ¡Maldita sea, es justo! Es tarde. Nos están esperando, así que si estás lista...

Terry salió del coche antes de que ella pudiera responder. Le abrió la puerta, y ella miró su mano quedándose inmóvil. Luego levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos. Ambos sostuvieron aquella mirada durante unos cuantos segundos.

Ya no tenía remedio, pensó Candy mientras observaba su rostro inflexible.

Era demasiado tarde para cambiar nada, y además no había motivo razonable alguno para hacerlo, excepto un extraño sentimiento que apenas podía explicar. En un hotel se sentía como en terreno neutral, capaz de controlar la situación. Sin embargo, en casa de Hassan...

Salió del coche ignorando la mano que pretendía ayudarla y ganándose un gesto de reproche. Terry sacó las maletas y ella lo siguió hacia la puerta principal. Él ni siquiera volvió la vista atrás para ver si lo hacía. Caminaba arrogante, aunque posiblemente escuchara sus pisadas.

—Espero que no hagas una escena en casa de Hassan —dijo volviéndose al fin.

—Por supuesto que no. Son muy amables ofreciéndonos su casa. Sólo espero no molestar.

—Recibir invitados es una costumbre en Marruecos. Son gente muy amable.

Había hecho ese comentario en un tono extraño, como reprochándole que ésa no fuera una de sus virtudes. Terry llamó a la puerta y ella no tuvo ocasión de contestar. Se abrió casi de inmediato, como si los dueños hubieran estado esperando.

El hombre que lo hizo se parecía tanto a Idris que sólo podía ser su hermano.

—Terry, amigo mío —lo recibió Hassan con una amplia sonrisa—. Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. Y esta debe de ser tu Candy, ¿no? Es aún más bella de lo que me había contado Idris. Entrad, entrad. Kalia nos está esperando.

¿Tu Candy?, se preguntó ella. No tuvo tiempo, sin embargo, para pensar mucho en aquellas palabras. Primero se hicieron las presentaciones y luego estuvieron una hora aproximadamente tomando té verde con menta al estilo marroquí.

Hassan y Kalia los trataban como si fueran una pareja, eso se hizo evidente a lo largo de la conversación. Pero aparte de interrumpirlos para decir en tono cortante que no lo eran, Candy no supo cómo disuadirlos. Intentó hacer pequeñas indicaciones a ese respecto un par de veces, pero sus intentos parecieron pasar inadvertidos. Por fin, viendo que Hassan lo daba por sentado, decidió darse por vencida y dejarles que pensaran lo que quisieran.

Después de todo eran amigos de Terry, no de ella, y probablemente no volvería a verlos. No supo ver el perjuicio que aquella situación podía causarle hasta que no les enseñaron su habitación.

—Espero que estéis cómodos en vuestras habitaciones —sonrió Hassan haciéndole un gesto a la sirvienta para que les llevara hasta ellas—. Por favor, si necesitáis algo pedídselo a Sorai.

Había dicho habitaciones, se dijo Candy suspirando aliviada en silencio mientras seguían a la sirvienta. Conversando con Hassan y Kalia había comenzado a sospechar que quizá Terry tuviera razones importantes para dejar que la pareja siguiera confundida en cuanto a sus relaciones. Sin embargo se había equivocado y se sentía culpable.

La sirvienta abrió una puerta, y después de enseñarles el timbre con el que podían llamarla, se fue.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un dormitorio —contestó Terry mirando a su alrededor—. Y muy bonito, diría yo.

—Pero... —protestó mirando la cama más enorme que jamás hubiera visto—,

¿dónde está el otro?

—¿Es que crees que no cabemos los dos? —bromeó incrédulo—. Sólo en el baño se podría meter todo un equipo de baseball, y además tiene salón. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Una cama para mí sola —dijo volviendo los ojos hacia él—. No pienso dormir contigo —afirmó directa y con expresión decidida—. Llamaré a Sorai.

—No te atrevas. No puedes hacer eso. Harías sentirse violento a Hassan, es un insulto.

—¿Y qué me dices del insulto hacia mí? Les has dejado creer que yo era tu... tu...

—¿Mi qué? Dilo ya.

—Tu amante, cuando sabes perfectamente que tu y yo no tenemos ya nada que ver,

—Por supuesto que no, no seas ridícula.

—¿Y entonces cómo te explicas esto? —dijo señalando la cama llena de cojines y telas sedosas como un nido de amor.

—Candice, te aseguro que no tengo ni idea, ni Idris ni Hassan llegaron a enterarse de nuestro breve matrimonio— contestó utilizando su nombre real y haciéndola comprender que aquella calma era sólo una fachada—, pero aunque lo haya hecho eso no es un insulto. Él sabe que una vez estuvimos juntos, y habrá pensado que ahora somos algo más que amigos.

—Claro, y todas las mujeres con las que viajas duermen contigo, ¿no es así? ¿A cuántas mujeres más has traído aquí...?

—Ya basta —la cortó con una expresión helada.

—Ahora lo veo claro. Era todo tan convincente, tan perfecto. ¿Qué es lo que salió mal? ¿Se echó atrás en el último momento? Por supuesto, no ha podido ser otra cosa. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por razones de trabajo, quizá? ¡Y has tenido la osadía de pensar que yo iba a caer rendida a tus pies, accediendo a tus planes!

—No tengo ni la más ligera idea de qué estás hablando.

—Te estoy hablando de esa mujer, de la pelirroja, de la que no te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra en el hotel de Tánger —dijo omitiendo a propósito su nombre.

No estaba dispuesta a darle la satisfacción de comprobar que lo recordaba, demasiado había dicho ya. Terry pareció estar de acuerdo con ella.

—Mi relación con Elisa no es asunto tuyo — afirmó con un tono de voz helado—. Pero antes de que digas nada más te diré que al menos ella no ha abandonado a nadie.

—¿A qué te refieres? Dilo, no te pares ahí. Di lo que tengas que decir.

—¿De verdad quieres que lo diga?

—Te odio —dijo con sinceridad.

—Es posible —contestó observando su rostro ruborizado—. Pero créeme, Candy, no puedes sentir nada por mí que no haya sentido yo antes por ti multiplicado por mil.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando me abandonaste, en que te imaginé con él y sentí deseos de matarte — ella abrió mucho los ojos atónita, y entonces él añadió—: Sí, es cierto, no te sorprendas. En aquel tiempo lo pensé de verdad. Si os hubiera encontrado a alguno de los dos...

Terry hizo una pausa, y Candy se quedó helada y pálida. En sus ojos verde jade se reflejó el miedo.

—Pero borraste muy bien tus huellas —continuó él con calma—, así que esperé.

Sabía que algún día nuestros caminos volverían a cruzarse. Y así fue.

—¿Y cómo lo sabías? —susurró ella temblando—. ¿Cómo sabías que volveríamos a encontramos?

—Porque yo nunca abandono. En mi vida no cabe el fracaso.

—¿Qué... qué vas a hacer? —preguntó paralizada por un miedo como nunca había sentido.

—¿Hacer? —preguntó Terry con una expresión extraña observando su inmovilidad durante unos segundos—. No voy a hacer nada, Candy —añadió sereno pero con el cuerpo tenso—. No podría hacerte daño, eso lo sé hace mucho tiempo, aunque no me ayudara a superar el dolor ni la humillación. Sin embargo tu amante hubiera sido otra cosa... Podría haberlo... — afirmó en voz baja—. Pero todo eso ya pasó. Los dos hemos cambiado. Tú llevas una vida excitante, tienes una profesión... ¿Es suficiente eso para ti en la vida, Candy? ¿Es suficiente en medio de la noche, cuando no puedes dormir y no tienes a nadie a tu lado para reconfortarte, para ahuyentar tus pesadillas? Y no me digas que no tienes miedos ni pesadillas, todo el mundo los tiene, hasta los más fuertes.

—Estoy... estoy bien —tartamudeó.

—Pues yo no creo que tú seas tan fuerte, Candy. En realidad no creo que seas fuerte en absoluto. Y no me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Es extraño... —hizo una pausa mientras su rostro permanecía indescifrable—. Estaba completamente seguro de ello, y sin embargo todo lo que hacías me hacía pensar que me equivocaba. ¿Estoy equivocado? —pregunto de pronto sacándola de la falsa seguridad en la que la habían sumido sus palabras.

Terry estaba utilizando todas las tácticas que normalmente usaba en los tribunales, sólo que ella se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y de restablecer su pulso acelerado, y luego contestó:

—No... no estábamos discutiendo sobre mí. Estábamos discutiendo sobre el hecho de que me hubieras traído aquí para...

—No tengo intención de saltar sobre ti cuando estés durmiendo —contestó él frío y con tal expresión de disgusto que ella perdió toda la seguridad en sí misma—.

Esta cama debe medir casi dos metros, si es que no mide más. No creo que nos choquemos ni por casualidad. A pesar de todo, si eso te hace sentirte mejor, podemos poner una muralla de almohadas.

—Yo puedo dormir en el sofá del salón.

—No lo creo, y tampoco estoy dispuesto a hacer de caballero y pasar una noche de insomnio. No, ve haciéndote a la idea. De todos modos no serán más que unas cuantas horas.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, y no lo es porque...

—Lo siento, Candy —añadió en un tono de voz en el que resultaba evidente que no estaba dispuesto a discutir más sobre ese asunto.

—Está bien —accedió al fin ella sintiéndose vulnerable.

Nunca debería de haber aceptado salir de viaje con él. Era una locura, un suicidio sentimental. Y lo sabía, lo sabía con una claridad meridiana. Iba a tener que pagar un alto coste por aquella debilidad, por estar con él.

Lo amaba, hubiera muerto de amor por él, y por su forma de sentirse en ese preciso instante no le hubiera importado que hubiera ocurrido de inmediato. Se sentía el ser más patético que hubiera sobre la faz de la Tierra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Candy se escondió en el magnífico cuarto de baño todo el tiempo que pudo después de ducharse. Se tomó un siglo para secarse el pelo y para hacerse dos coletas. A Terry siempre le había gustado que llevara el pelo suelto, lo encontraba muy sexy, de modo que aquellas coletas servían a un doble propósito: ocultar al máximo los rizos y conseguir un aspecto lo más recatado posible. Luego se miró al espejo con ansiedad.

Tenía la cara limpia. A pesar de la calurosa y pegajosa noche se puso el albornoz sobre el camisón, de modo que sólo se le vieran las manos y los pies. Se ató bien fuerte el cinturón antes de abrir la puerta y esperó que Terry pensara que su rubor se debía al calor de la ducha más que a su vergüenza.

—¿Has terminado ya? —preguntó Terry al verla. Estaba leyendo un documento de aspecto oficial sentado sobre la cama, y había preparado la barrera de almohadas—. Me estaba informando sobre ciertos cambios que se proponen hacer en algunas leyes.

—¿Es que nunca dejas de trabajar?

—Oh, sí, Candy, siempre que haya algo más agradable que hacer —murmuró sonriendo ante su confusión—. No hay nada que me guste más que relajarme.

Candy sintió un inmenso calor interior y tropezó con el pie descalzo en la magnífica alfombra marroquí, aterrizando a los pies de Terry.

—El... baño está libre.

—Gracias.

De nuevo Candy volvió a escuchar ese tono de diversión que él trataba de ocultar mientras se dirigía al tocador resuelta y con la mirada fija hacia adelante para echarse crema en las manos. Era consciente de sus movimientos por la habitación.

Terry se puso en pie, cruzó la estancia, y se paró justo detrás de ella dejando que un dedo recorriera su nuca desnuda y haciéndola saltar.

—Tranquila, chica, tranquila. No muerdo... bueno, en general no muerdo —añadió exagerando su mirada impúdica.

—Terry...

—¿Sí, Candy?

—Simplemente prepárate para acostarte.

No lo había expresado bien, aquella frase había sido un error.

—Desde luego —contestó amable—. Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

—Y deja ya de mostrarte...

No había ninguna palabra para expresar lo que quería decir, no podía decirle que dejara de causar en ella ese magnetismo con su masculinidad. Se quedó mirándolo por un momento sin decir nada, con una mirada llena de vacilación.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él intentando ayudarla—. ¿Que deje de mostrarme...?

—No, nada.

Él sonrió con amabilidad y luego se dirigió al baño, pero antes de entrar se volvió y la miró:

—Ha sido un bonito intento, pero no ha funcionado.

—¿Qué?

—Tu pelo.

Sus ojos vagaron por las coletas de Candy, de las que numerosos rizos se habían escapado ya. Aquella forma de mirarla le produjo calor, un calor placentero y al mismo tiempo doloroso. Cerró los ojos por un momento intentando endurecer su expresión, y luego lo observó en silencio.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy... —dijo desapareciendo en el baño.

Sólo se había llevado un par de camisones, y ninguno de ellos era precisamente recatado. Sabía que las noches iban a ser calurosas en Marruecos. Se había puesto el más discreto, que de todos modos no ocultaba su cuerpo ni dejaba apenas vagar a la imaginación. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, se preguntó. ¿Dormir con el albornoz? Sería ridículo teniendo en cuenta el calor. Quizá, a pesar de todo, podría llevarlo puesto hasta el momento de meterse bajo las sábanas. Luego lo tiraría al suelo, después de apagar las luces.

Subió a la cama, se enrolló los faldones del albornoz por las piernas y tiró de las sábanas hasta la cintura. Pero al hacerlo todas las almohadas cayeron en distintas direcciones. Volvió a colocarlas y se instaló en la cama leyendo un libro. Entonces Terry salió del baño.

No apartó la vista del libro, aunque las letras bailaban delante de sus ojos. Trató de aparentar naturalidad, como si ella siempre se sentara a leer en la cama en las noches tórridas tapada hasta el cuello. Terry, en cambio, no parecía tener tantos escrúpulos.

—Bueno, ahora me siento mucho mejor —dijo contento.

Candy elevó la vista del libro y lo vio moverse por la habitación con nada más que una pequeña toalla enrollada sobre las toalla muy pequeña, alarmantemente pequeña. Y una vez que hubo levantado la vista no pudo dejar de mirar. No podía evitarlo.

Sus hombros, anchos y musculosos, y su pecho, poderoso, brillaban a la escasa luz de las mesillas de noche. Tenía mucho vello en el pecho, mucho, pensó Candy mientras un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda. También las piernas y los brazos estaban cubiertos de vello.

Aquella vista ocasionó que Candy tuviera un deja vú bastante intenso… las imágenes de lo vivido entre ellos hacía dos años empezaron a desfilar en su mente.

Ahora tenía los muslos mucho más fuertes y duros, y estaba muy bronceado, producto de su estancia en Marruecos. En conjunto era un cuerpo muy masculino, abrumador, amenazador. Parecía el de un atleta. Los escalofríos comenzaron a hacerse constantes.

Terry se acercó a su lado y ella apartó la mirada deprisa, mortificada de pensar que no había dejado de hacerlo y que él se había dado cuenta. Lo sentía en la mirada sensual y satisfecha que le estaba dirigiendo.

—¿Tienes frío?

Había hecho ese comentario sólo para provocarla, pero por mucho que quisiera mirar al libro sólo veía un cuerpo moreno que haría que cualquier mujer desfalleciera.

No pudo evitar que su voz la delatara:

—No especialmente.

—¡Ah! —exclamó sin dejar de observarla y sin moverse.

Sólo una corta exclamación, y sin embargo estaba llena de sentido, pensó. De pronto sintió que se ponía en tensión y añadió con más vigor:

—Me quitaré el albornoz cuando esté preparada, gracias.

—Te dije, Candy, que no había razón para que me tuvieras miedo. Y lo dije muy en serio.

Aquello era ridículo, y lo sabía. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Trataba por todos los medios de fijarse únicamente en su rostro, de ignorar su piel desnuda.

—No creo que lo tenga —contestó tensa.

Era cierto. No era de Terry de quien tenía miedo, sino de sí misma. Dudaba de que pudiera controlarse. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir pasar la noche a su lado sin tocarlo?, se preguntó.

—Bien —sonrió—. Tendrás que excusarme por la toalla, no me he traído pijamas.

Candy sintió deseos de pegarlo en aquel mismo instante.

—Ah —contestó ruborizándose aún más.

—Y he debido de dejarme el albornoz en Tánger por error —añadió encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad—. Sin duda me lo guardarán.

—Sin duda.

¿Es que pensaba dormir desnudo?, se preguntó Candy. No podía hacer eso, no podía.

—¿Es bueno el libro? —preguntó señalando la novela con inocencia.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí.

—Quizá te gustara más si...

No terminó la frase. Hizo un movimiento con los brazos como de girar el libro. Su voz era perfectamente inexpresiva.

No podía ser. No podía creerlo. Había estado sosteniendo el libro del revés.

Candy deseó que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

—Ah, es que se me ha caído... justo cuando entraste —contestó tartamudeando.

Luego intentó calmarse y añadió—: Yo ya estoy preparada para dormir, si te parece.

—Yo también.

Terry se quitó la toalla dejándola caer con absoluta naturalidad, y Candy fijó los ojos sobre su rostro frenéticamente intentando evitar ver nada más. Sin embargo fue consciente de el vello de su pecho y la manera en que terminaba en una línea fina antes de volver a expandirse entre sus muslos. Se sentía agonizar.

—Entonces buenas noches —dijo Candy dándose la vuelta en la cama y deslizándose bajo las sábanas con el rostro por completo colorado. Terry estaba excitado, muy excitado. A pesar de su charla fría estaba excitado.

—Dulces sueños, Candy —murmuró ronco.

Candy pudo oler la fragancia limpia y masculina de su loción de afeitar mientras él se metía en la cama, y luego lo escuchó jurar en voz baja al caerse las almohadas. Pero no se movió ni lo ayudó a volver a colocarlas. Sólo sacó una mano para apagar la luz de la mesilla. Le oyó a él hacer lo mismo y, al quedar todo el dormitorio en la oscuridad, permaneció rígida mientras la sangre caliente recorría sus venas y todos sus sentidos enloquecían.

¿Cómo diablos se había metido en esa situación?, se preguntó jurando y maldiciendo. Quería gritar, chillar, llorar, sacar de sí su frustración y su dolor. Pero no podía. Sólo permaneció en silencio. Hasta respirar era un tormento, un esfuerzo de autocontrol. Miró al vacío, a la oscuridad, tratando de calmar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Después de un rato comprendió que iba a fundirse de calor si no se quitaba el albornoz, así que se dio la vuelta en la cama y se lo quitó dejando que cayera al suelo.

Esperaba que Terry no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él con voz profunda y seca.

—Sí, gracias —contestó después de morderse los labios.

—Bien, entonces duérmete, Candy.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pensó. No cabía duda de que él había dormido con muchas mujeres. Sin embargo para ella las circunstancias no podrían haber resultado más molestas. Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos luchando por salir, y entonces se dijo a sí misma que debía evitarlo, que debía respirar hondo y tratar de dormir. Nunca en la vida había sentido menos ganas de dormir.

Aunque la cama era grande y estaban en medio las almohadas, Candy era consciente de cada uno de los pequeños movimientos de Terry. Fue consciente de ellos durante aproximadamente toda la hora siguiente, mientras trataba de dormir.

Intentó relajarse, mantener la mente en blanco. Pero era difícil sabiendo que el hombre al que amaba estaba a sólo unos centímetros, deseándola, aunque sólo fuera físicamente.

Por fin decidió que aquella noche no dormiría, que descansaría sólo unos momentos más antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama para salir al salón a beber algo fresco, cuando de pronto se despertó a la pálida luz del amanecer. Se había quedado dormida. Se quedó tumbada preguntándose qué hora sería y por fin sacó un brazo para mirar el reloj.

—Son las cinco —dijo Terry con voz profunda y suave a su lado. Por un momento se quedó helada. Luego habló:

—¿Las cinco?

—Sí, lo sé porque he estado viendo pasar una hora detrás de otra toda la noche

— añadió en voz baja antes de apoyarse sobre un codo para sacar la cabeza por encima de las almohadas y mirarla con ojos cálidos.

—¿No has podido dormir?

Era una pregunta tonta después de lo que él acababa de decir, pero al verlo, todo pensamiento coherente había desaparecido de su mente. Tenía el pelo desordenado y una ligera barba que le confería un aspecto muy sexy. Era pura dinamita.

—No, Candy, no he podido dormir —contestó con sarcasmo.

—Oh, lo siento, vas a estar muy cansado luego.

—Es posible —contestó mirándola de arriba abajo mientras ella tiraba de la sábana hasta el cuello con toda la discreción de que era capaz—. Sobreviviré. A veces, cuando he tenido casos difíciles, he dormido sólo media hora durante una semana seguida. Es increíble cómo se acostumbra el cuerpo.

—Pero eso no puede ser bueno.

—Bueno, vivo solo así que no es un problema. De todos modos nunca he dormido demasiado.

—Pero tu salud es importante, no...

—Siempre me había preguntado qué aspecto tendrías por la mañana nada más despertarte. Ahora lo sé — dijo con voz ronca y profunda. Candy sintió que estaba a punto de enloquecer. Ella también había soñado con despertarse a su lado, muchas veces—. Pareces una gatita somnolienta, toda dorada, toda rizos sedosos y miel, con grandes ojos verdes. Quisiera poder hacerte ronronear, Candy, ¿lo sabías? Y podría hacerlo... sería maravilloso. Tú lo sabes —añadió mientras ella bajaba los ojos, aunque demasiado tarde. Terry había leído en ellos el deseo—. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? Sólo la ironía, la burla, podía sacarla de aquella situación, así que Candy tomó esa salida.

—Te gusta pensar eso, ¿verdad? El gran Terry Grandchester, el mejor abogado, el mejor amante... ¿Hay algo en lo que no te creas el mejor? —preguntó dándose la vuelta en la cama y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza.

—Ya basta, Candy —contestó él en un tono de voz amable alcanzándola para girarla de nuevo y obligarla a mirarlo a la cara—. Estás fingiendo, y no demasiado bien, por cierto. He visto a demasiada gente interpretando un papel como para no darme cuenta.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Has estado llamándome mientras dormías, y no una vez, sino varias. ¿Qué estabas soñando, Candy?

—Nada.

La sensación de sentirse atrapada era tan fuerte que podía saborearla. Su estómago se retorcía mientras aquellos ojos fríos y azules indagaban en los de ella.

—Gemías llamándome —susurró—, suspirabas y me llamabas con voz débil. Sé lo que estabas soñando. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé?

—No me importa.

—Porque sé reconocer el deseo, el anhelo, la necesidad —afirmó agarrándola con fuerza para evitar que pudiera moverse y aumentando su sensación de estar atrapada.

Terry observó cómo sus palabras la afectaban antes de proseguir—: Te deseo, Candy, desesperadamente.

Candy se quedó quieta, consciente del dolor que desgarraba su interior. Probablemente habría miles de hombres en el mundo con los que habría podido casarse sin que su relación con indeseables como Michael pudiera afectarles. Pero Terry no era uno de ellos. No podía unirse a él y esperar a ver las consecuencias. No era buena para él.

—Yo no te deseo —se forzó a sí misma a decir—. No... no funcionaría.

—Mentirosa. No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Candy. Es extraño, ¿no crees? Es como si te hubieras metido en mis huesos, en mi sangre... y no me gusta. Me gusta mantener el control sobre mí mismo, lo sabes. No me gusta sentirme vulnerable.

—No... no soy yo quien te hace sentirte así.

—Sí, me haces sentirme vulnerable —afirmó echándose atrás ligeramente y dejando que su rostro entrara en las sombras—Sólo hay otra persona en el mundo que me haya hecho sentirme así, pero ya pasó.

¿Otra persona?, se preguntó Candy sin poder articular palabra. Terry pudo leer en sus ojos la curiosidad y el temor. Sin embargo Candy no preguntó, el dolor se lo impedía.

—No, no es lo que estás pensando —añadió mientras ella escrutaba en sus ojos intentando leer su expresión indescifrable—, no era una mujer, al menos no lo era en el sentido en el que lo estás pensando.

—¿No? —preguntó incrédula.

—No —suspiró frustrado—. ¡Maldita sea! No sé por qué he tenido que decírtelo. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Sin embargo no quiero que te hagas una idea errónea de lo que sucedió. Entre nosotros hay ya demasiados secretos.

—No necesitas darme ninguna explicación.

—Era mi madre, Candy. Abandonó a mi padre, me abandonó. Se fue de casa cuando yo tenía casi seis años. Un día salió y no volvió —dijo soltándola, a pesar de lo cual ella no se movió. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos—. Nos abandonó para irse a vivir con su amante, el hermano de mi padre —añadió Terry con tanta sencillez que aquello no podía significar sino un tremendo dolor.

—¿Tu tío? —preguntó horrorizada.

—Sí, mi tío —confirmó mientras su rostro parecía volver la vista atrás en el tiempo—. Él dejó a su mujer, a mi tía, y a mis primos para irse con ella. Fue un desastre para toda la familia, te lo puedes figurar. Las consecuencias no terminaron nunca. Primero mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, de quien yo heredé el nombre, por cierto, le ordenó que volviera. Pero ella no hizo caso. Él era un hombre fuerte y autoritario, y creo que nunca imaginó que ella pudiera desobedecer, a pesar de tener veintisiete años. Según parece lo intentó lodo: el chantaje, las amenazas, la persuasión. Pero ella no dio su brazo a torcer. Era tan cabezota como él, más de lo que ninguno hubiera imaginado.

Terry hizo una pausa, pero ella no se atrevió a preguntar ni a incitarlo para que siguiera su relato. Tampoco hizo falta. Después de unos segundos, él continuó:

—Después de unas cuantas semanas comprendimos que ella no iba a volver. No... no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contactar con nosotros. Así que mi abuelo obligó a mi padre a que fuera a verla para pedirle la reconciliación. Pero ella se negó. Le dijo que quería vivir una nueva vida con Claude, que sólo él le importaba.

Candy no quiso preguntarle qué dijo su madre sobre él, pero unos instantes después, Terry respondió a esa pregunta, aunque más con lo que callaba que con sus palabras.

—Mi madre quería romper todos los lazos que la ataban a su antigua vida.

Romperlos definitivamente. Después de haber visto a mi padre le propuso un trato a mi abuelo. Ella y Claude se irían a vivir al extranjero para acallar el escándalo. Él tenía contactos de negocios allí. A cambio mi abuelo le daría una suma de dinero. Y mi abuelo aceptó.

—Pero cuando nos conocimos me contaste que tus padres habían muerto cuando eras niño, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, murieron —sonrió triste—. Después de un año en Nueva Zelanda mi tío decidió que estaba trabajando demasiado para poder sobrevivir. Habían gastado todo el dinero que les había dado mi abuelo para labrarse una posición, pero no fue suficiente. Las cosas no marcharon lo bien que esperaban. Así que abandonó a mi madre y volvió con su mujer y su familia. Mi tía, que era católica, se había negado a concederle el divorcio y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Y mi madre... se suicidó cuando comprendió que él no iba a volver.

—Oh, Terry, no... —el dolor le impedía decir nada más, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo nunca comprendí por qué decidió suicidarse cuando mi padre le ofreció que volviera con él y conmigo —sacudió la cabeza—. No comprendí por qué prefirió sumirse en el olvido antes que volver a ser mi madre. Le escribí, le escribí una pequeña carta junto con la que le mandó mi padre rogándole que volviera a casa. Le decía cuánto la quería, le prometía portarme bien si volvía, que nunca tendría que regañarme. Esa idea me estuvo destrozando durante mucho tiempo después de que se marchara. Pensaba que quizá había sido yo la causa, con mi rebeldía, de que hubiera huido. En aquellos días yo era rebelde. Aquel último comentario lo había hecho pretendiendo aligerar la situación, volver al presente junto a ella. Pero luego continuó:

—Por supuesto ahora sé que en aquel entonces había muchas cosas que yo no comprendía, pero en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en eso. Y nadie habló conmigo, no con la suficiente seriedad. Mi padre estaba destrozado, y mi abuelo ordenó que nunca nadie volviera a pronunciar su nombre. Ya sabes, el tipo de cosas que ocurren en esas situaciones. De todos modos mi padre murió enseguida, en sólo unos meses. De un ataque al corazón. En realidad simplemente no tenía ganas de vivir. La amaba hasta la locura, y siempre la había esperado, siempre imaginó que volvería. Pero cuando se suicidó todo terminó para él.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué ocurrió contigo?

—¿Conmigo? Me fui a vivir con mi abuelo. Me acostumbré a no pensar en mis padres, a no quererlos, a no necesitarlos... y por un tiempo funcionó.

—¿Y tu tío?

—Claude vivió con mi tía sólo un par de años. Creo que su matrimonio nunca logró superar la situación. Mi tía nunca pudo volver a confiar en él. Supongo que es natural, así que él se marchó con su secretaria, a la que según parece ya veía cuando estaba con mi madre.

—Terry, lo siento...

No era eso lo que debería de haber dicho, lo sabía. Su expresión cambió de inmediato.

—No te estoy pidiendo tu compasión, Candy, no se te ocurra ni pensarlo. No pretendía hacerte un chantaje emocional.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó ella con sinceridad.

—No hay nada en este mundo que sea absolutamente blanco o negro, Candy, los tonos del gris son infinitos. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, nuestras pesadillas, nuestras heridas y nuestros errores. Pero alguien, en alguna parte, tiene que hacerse cargo de ello, alguien tiene que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Comprendes? ¿Tiene algún sentido para ti lo que estoy diciendo?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Lo amaba hasta la locura, lo amaba tanto que le dolía el alma. Quería perderse en él, contarle la verdad y dejarle a él el peso de la decisión. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Cansada de vivir en el mundo que había creado para sí misma, en el que no cabía la felicidad. Sólo a veces lucía cierta pálida sombra de la alegría. Sin él el cielo era gris, el aire denso y pesado, la vida aburrida. La belleza de las cosas no lograba alcanzarla de la misma forma. Quería volver a ser la Candy de antes, no aquella criatura sin vida que veía cada mañana cuando se miraba al espejo.

Abrió los labios bajo los de él y escuchó un gemido salir de su garganta ante aquella rendición. Un gemido profundo. Ella había capitulado. Y entonces todo fue placer. Sus manos rodearon los anchos hombros enredándose en su vello rizado y viril mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que le estaba devolviendo sus besos con más abandono de lo que nunca había mostrado, y de que ambos temblaban con la fuerza de las olas que los sacudían mientras sus cuerpos se derretían y amoldaban el uno al otro.

Fuera quedaban la razón y el control. Lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba... más allá de lo que hubiera podido nunca imaginar. No quería pensar.

—Candy, Candy... —murmuró besándola con ardor en la cara, en los párpados, en el cuello—. Me haces sentirme tan bien... tan bien...

La acariciaba y besaba haciéndola arder de tal modo que sólo su cuerpo masculino podía apagar ese fuego. Se había fundido en aquellos brazos, y su deseo, más que evidente, estimulaba aún más el de él. Terry estaba medio de rodillas sobre la cama, inclinado sobre las almohadas mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello.

—Dilo, di que me deseas, Candy... —suplicó con voz ronca y profunda.

Ella obedeció. No obstante sin saber cómo, quizá por entenderlo mal, en lugar de decir lo que le pedía le dijo lo que salió de su corazón:

—Te amo, Terry... —se sentía tan perdida en aquella magia que era por completo inconsciente de sus palabras—: Te amo... Terry se levantó de pronto. Sus ojos escrutaron su semblante de ojos cerrados. Sentía que le pesaban los párpados, estaba ruborizada.

—¿Candy? ¡Candy, mírame!

Candy volvió paulatinamente del mundo de sensaciones en el que se hallaba, y entonces, él la sacudió mientras repetía:

—¡Abre los ojos, mírame! ¡Te quiero entera, maldita sea!

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué ocurre? —estaba temblando. El deseo imperioso que sentía de él hacía que su voz sonara ronca y sus ojos parecieran salvajes—. ¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Qué había hecho para que la mirara de esa forma? Él se había apartado un poco, escrutándola con detalle.

—Eras virgen la primera vez que nos conocimos. ¿Por qué?

—¿Que por qué? —repitió atónita, pensando que se había vuelto loco—. Porque... porque nunca había conocido a nadie a quien... No comprendo —susurró temblando—.

¿Qué tiene eso que ver con... con esto?

—¿A nadie a quien a amar? —volvió a preguntar con calma, esperando en silencio a que ella respondiera—. ¿A nadie a quien amar, Candy?

Entonces Candy comprendió que algo iba mal. Podía verlo en su mirada, oscura y poderosa, en su forma analítica de observarla. De pronto se había convertido de nuevo en un abogado. Estaba asustada.

—Supongo —contestó ella sentándose sobre la cama y tirando de las sábanas con los puños tensos—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa?

—Importa, y mucho —dijo él sin dejar de escrutar su rostro—. Y tú me has dicho que no ha habido nadie más, ¿no es así, Candy? —afirmó más que preguntó—. Durante los últimos dos años no has tenido relaciones personales con nadie. Ha habido personas que lo han intentado, y muchas, pero tú no has querido saber nada —afirmó como si estuviera ante un tribunal sacando sus conclusiones.

Candy se quedó mirándolo y su mente comenzó a recordar con claridad lo que había dicho sólo entre tinieblas. Entonces se quedó helada. No podía ser que hubiera dicho esas palabras. ¿Sería cierto el murmullo que oía dentro de su cabeza?, se preguntó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó esperando evitar el desastre—. Podría haber...

—Annie. Annie me lo dijo.

—¡Oh, Annie! —exclamó burlona tratando de reír-—. ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que vas a creerla a ella?

—Sí, la creo. No tiene razón alguna para mentir, y es una cotilla de primer orden.

Estaría dispuesta a repetir cualquier rumor, cualquier cosa que hubiera podido oír. De hecho tú la confundes, eso es evidente. No sabe si admirarte o sentir lástima por ti...

—No necesito que nadie sienta lástima por mí. Me las arreglo perfectamente sola, gracias.

Sin embargo aquellas palabras no consiguieron engañarlo. Terry se tiró directamente a su yugular.

—Acabas de decir que me amas. Ahora mismo, justo cuando te sentías más incapaz de pensar con coherencia ni de planear nada. Y hace dos años también me lo dijiste. Entonces te creí, igual que te creo ahora. Sé que es cierto, aquí, donde importa —continuó tocándose el pecho.

—Terry...

—Por tanto, si me amaste entonces y me amas ahora, si no te has dado la gran vida ni has asistido a fiestas, si no has tenido amantes... —hizo una pausa mientras seguía escrutando su rostro—, no hubo tampoco ningún novio... —afirmó despacio, como si cada palabra fuera todo un descubrimiento—... No hubo ningún hombre, ¿verdad, Candy?

¡Dios, qué estúpido he sido! Me preguntaba cómo era posible que no lo encontrara por ninguna parte, cómo era posible que la gente que te conocía del colegio no supiera nada de él, que nadie tuviera ni idea de quién estaba hablando.

—¿Fuiste a ver a mis amigos del colegio? —preguntó horrorizada—. ¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso!

—Tenía todo el derecho del mundo, como lo tengo ahora. Tú me amas. ¡Debería de haber escuchado a mi corazón!

—No, te equivocas, te equivocas por completo. Siempre se dicen esas frases cuando... cuando...

De pronto, Candy intentó salir de la cama, pero la voz de Terry la paralizó antes de que pudiera apenas moverse.

—¡Quieta! Quédate dónde estás, Candy, o no respondo de mis actos.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Lo haré si es necesario, amor mío, haré lo que haga falta.

—Pero esto es una locura, Terry. Déjame que me vaya.

—No, fui yo quien se volvió loco. ¡Qué estúpido, qué increíblemente ciego y estúpido he sido! Debería de haberme dado cuenta de que tú eras incapaz de traicionarme de ese modo, pero me dejé convencer. ¡Precisamente yo, yo...! ¡Dios! Mi trabajo siempre se ha basado en el instinto y en los hechos, y en tu caso no fui capaz de seguir ni al uno ni a los otros. Sólo palabras y más palabras. Y ni siquiera entonces tenían sentido.

—Sí tenían sentido, Terry, es sólo que ahora estás decidido a hacer de todo esto un misterio,

—Aquella noche, hace dos años, cuando te pedí que fueras mi esposa, estabas feliz, realmente feliz. Nada enturbiaba esa felicidad, nada. Debería de haberme dado cuenta... analicé esos momentos una y otra vez —añadió con amargura—.

Y de pronto, en sólo unas cuantas horas, algo cambió. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando me dejaste aquella noche, Candy? Porque estoy seguro de que algo ocurrió. Algo... terrible —dijo penetrando en su alma.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, pensó Candy. Tenía que acabar con aquella conversación antes de que llegara más allá.

—Y fuera lo que fuera eso no hizo que dejaras de amarme —añadió con un tono de voz especial, como con alegría o alivio—. Me amabas entonces y me amas ahora.

Dime que no es así—exigió.

Candy abrió la boca para contestar, para decirle que no lo amaba, que se equivocaba, que sólo era un arrogante por creerlo. Pero no pudo. No podía mentir, ni siquiera para escapar de aquella situación. No después de haberle contado él la trágica historia de su niñez. Aquella historia había alcanzado indeleblemente su corazón. En su mente se había grabado la imagen de un niño de ojos del color del mar tormentoso. No podía volver a mentir. Se quedó mirándolo llena de pánico.

—¿Candy? —la llamó acariciándola con cariño—. Yo no soy tu enemigo.

Fue precisamente esa ternura lo que la hizo comprender que no podría vivir consigo misma, y menos aún con él, sabiendo que podía ser la causa de su desgracia, del fin de su trabajo y su reputación o peor aún de su muerte.

—No quiero tener relaciones contigo, Terry. Quiero volver a Tánger, hoy mismo.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—Acabo de hacerlo —respondió intentando mantener su mirada.

—No, eso es lo que vienes diciéndome desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver, y no son más que tonterías.

Aquellas palabras la hundieron. Recostó la espalda sobre la cama, atónita ante el cambio que se había producido en él. No debería de haberse quedado atónita, se dijo. Debería de haberse dado cuenta, debería de haber esperado algo así, pensó de inmediato. Era un hombre inteligente, y estaba utilizando todos los medios a su alcance. Pero fue eso precisamente lo que la hizo decidirse a seguir por el camino que se había trazado. Si él lo supiera, se dijo, se daría de golpes con la cabeza.

—Puede que sean tonterías, pero es así. Definitivamente.

—Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que haga falta, Candy —la avisó.

—Eres el último hombre, el último hombre de este mundo con el que podría mantener relaciones, Terry.

Aquellas palabras habían sonado sinceras, muy sinceras. Candy vio que se ponía pálido y tomaba buena nota de ellas. Se quedaron sentados durante un minuto en silencio, un silencio eléctrico, hasta que por fin él habló:

—No estás negando que me ames, sólo estás diciendo que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, ¿no es eso?

—Sí.

Aquella palabra bastaba, no era necesario que dijera nada más. Se quedó mirando sus propias manos, entrelazadas con fuerza sobre la sábana, y tragó. La situación era insoportable, mucho más insoportable de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y todo era culpa suya, reflexionó.

—Sí —repitió él. Ella levantó la vista. Su rostro carecía de expresión—. ¿Y esperas que me conforme con eso? Después de lo que hemos significado el uno para el otro, de los planes que hemos hecho, ¿esperas de verdad que te deje marchar sin más explicación?

¿Qué podía decirle?, se preguntó. Se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que por fin no pudo soportar ya más su mirada, y luego bajó la vista de nuevo hasta sus manos. Sus nervios estaban tensos.

—No tienes otra elección —afirmó con toda la resolución de que fue capaz. Su corazón le martilleaba en los oídos hasta dejarle sorda—. Es lo que quiero.

—¿Y qué pasa con lo que quiero yo? ¿No crees que deberías tenerlo en cuenta también? ¿No te parece que estás siendo un poco egoísta, Candy? —preguntó sarcástico—. Yo también tengo necesidades y sentimientos. No estoy hecho de piedra, ¡maldita sea!

—Sí, lo sé —contestó tratando de ocultar su dolor—. Lo siento.

—¡Oh, sí, seguro! —exclamó—. Ya lo veo.

—Tengo que ser fiel a mí misma, a mis deseos. Quiero construir mi propia vida, mi profesión, marcarme mis metas... y sé que no podré hacerlo si me siento atada a... a nadie. Ésa es la razón por la que no me cito con nadie en Londres. Quiero dedicar todo mi tiempo y todas mis energías a mi profesión. Es posible que haya mujeres que puedan dividirse infinitamente para tenerlo todo, pero yo no. Yo no soy así, lo sé y... sé lo que quiero.

—¿Y al diablo con el resto del mundo? —preguntó girando y apartándose de ella para ir hacia su lado de la cama y darle la espalda.

—Si... si es así como prefieres decirlo...

—Es gracioso pero no, no me gusta —respondió ácido—. Tu aspecto es tan dulce y tan frágil. ¿Cómo puede ser que ocultes tras él una voluntad tan cruel?

—Es mi forma de ser.

¿La creería?, se preguntó. Tenía que creerla.

—¿Pretendes decirme que serías capaz de sacrificar todo lo que podría haber entre nosotros sin darme siquiera la opción de elegir? ¿Que no quieres ni siquiera discutir sobre las razones por las que me abandonaste hace dos años y por las que no te quedas ahora conmigo? ¿Es eso?

—Sí.

Candy apretaba los puños. El dolor de su corazón era tan insoportable que no podía ni respirar.

—¡Vete al diablo!

Terry se puso en pie y entró en el baño dando un portazo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHICAS HERMOSAS, ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO FINAL... ESPERO LES GUSTE, TODAVÍA FALTA EL EPÍLOGO, QUE ESPERO PUBLICAR MAÑANA O EL MIÉRCOLES... TAMBIÉN APROVECHO PARA AGRADECERLES TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE HAYAN LEÍDO ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO A QUIÉNES LEEN DE MANERA ANÓNIMA... NO LAS ENTRETENGO MÁS, DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA**

**Capítulo 9**

GRACIAS a un adinerado amigo de Hassan, que puso su avión privado a disposición de Candy y de Terry, ambos volvieron a Tánger aquella misma tarde.

Candy se sentía agonizar en silencio, y aquella agonía se hacía doblemente insoportable al tener que fingir delante de lodos, en particular delante de Terry.

Comió, bebió, habló y hasta esbozó ligeras sonrisas, sobre todo cuando llegó la hora de despedirse de la familia de Hassan, pero por dentro sentía que no había esperanza.

No sabía cómo se sentía Terry. Aquella mañana, una vez que él salió del baño, se encerró y no volvió a salir hasta que no se sintió preparada.

Esperaba... no sabía qué esperaba, pensó mientras volvían en taxi al hotel de Tánger, en donde habían dejado la mayor parte de sus pertenencias. Pero desde luego no esperaba aquella actitud cortés pero distante. Se había mostrado solícito al sugerir que podía llamar al aeropuerto de Tánger para reservar un billete de vuelta a Londres, solícito durante el viaje tanto en lo relativo a su comodidad como al cambio de planes, y sin embargo... No tenía ni idea de lo que sentía realmente. Su rostro era una máscara imposible de descifrar.

—¿Podrías darme tu dirección en Londres? —preguntó frío, como cuando se pregunta algo por cumplido.

—No, no lo creo —contestó Candy con aplomo.

—Como quieras.

El taxi llegó al hotel y Candy se apresuró a salir al calor de la ciudad. Echaba de menos el frío y las brumas de Inglaterra. En Francia, cuando lo conoció, hacía calor. En Marruecos volvía a hacerlo. El frío inglés le parecía el mejor refugio para su mente exhausta.

—Tu avión sale a las seis. Ahora son... —consultó su reloj de pulsera— casi las dos.

¿Quieres que te pida algo de comer para que te lo sirvan una vez que te hayas refrescado antes de marcharte?

—No, no hace falta, no tengo hambre —aquella frialdad la estaba destrozando.

Tenía que alejarse de él, marcharse antes de que hiciera algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse—. Te… te agradezco mucho el viaje —añadió ofreciéndole una mano para estrecharla—. Has sido muy amable conmigo.

—¿Amable? —Repitió él tomando su brazo y acariciando su muñeca—. No lo creo.

Puede que haya sido indulgente conmigo mismo, incluso manipulador, pero no amable — terminó mientras la guiaba hasta recepción.

—Terry...

—Tu taxi llegará dentro de una hora. Si quieres utilizar mi habitación, mientras tanto esperaré en la cafetería. Adiós, Candy.

—¿Adiós? —De pronto había llegado el momento de la separación—. Pero... ¿es que no volveré a verte luego? La llave de tu habitación... —añadió mirándose las manos, en las que él las había dejado.

—Déjalas en recepción —contestó él inclinándose sobre ella para besarla ligeramente en la frente. Luego sonrió—, Quizá volvamos a vernos dentro de otros dos años, ¿quién sabe? Entonces él se dio la vuelta y caminó sin mirar atrás llevándose consigo su corazón.

Candy se duchó y cambió de ropa en la impersonal y lujosa suite de Terry.

Estuvo un buen rato bajo la ducha intentando borrar las huellas de sus lágrimas, y bajó a recepción justo a tiempo para tomar el taxi, a las tres.

Sintió deseos de llorar durante todo el camino hacia el aeropuerto, pero no pudo.

Miró por la ventana el paisaje cambiante y se preguntó cómo iba a sobrevivir aquel día.

Y eso, se dijo, por no hablar del resto de su vida.

Y de pronto, nada más entrar en la terminal del aeropuerto, lo vio de pie frente a ella, mirándola con calma.

—¿Terry? —por un momento la sorpresa le impidió esconder sus sentimientos, que él leyó en su mirada desprevenida. Respiró hondo, pero fue inútil, su voz temblaba—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya nos... Nos despedimos...

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo tomando sus maletas y conduciéndola a un rincón apartado para sentarse en unas sillas de plástico—. Y quiero que me escuches.

—Pero tengo que facturar el equipaje y...

—Tienes tiempo de sobra —la interrumpió con brusquedad revelando que él tampoco estaba sereno—. No tardaré mucho.

—Pero pensé... En el hotel dijiste que...

De pronto comprendió. Era una táctica, otra táctica. Utilizaba todos los medios que conocía para conseguir que ella diera su brazo a torcer, y había estado a punto de conseguirlo. No obstante, al mirarlo a los ojos, fue incapaz de enfadarse. La amaba. Lo veía en su rostro. Y estaba luchando por ella del único modo en que sabía hacerlo... con crueldad. Nunca llegaría a comprender cuánto deseaba que él venciera al final.

—Ya sé que tú no quieres oírlo pero de todos modos voy a decírtelo. Aunque es muy probable que esté haciendo el imbécil por segunda vez en mi vida. No comprendo por qué me dejaste la primera vez y no comprendo por qué te marchas ahora, pero yo no he dejado de amarte ni un solo instante desde entonces, ni un solo segundo.

Terry respiró profundamente, sus ojos tenían una expresión de desdicha.

—Escucha. En aquel entonces pensé que yo no te importaba, que había sido todo una mentira, pero ya no pienso eso. ¡Sí te importo, maldita sea!

—Terry, esto no puede ser bueno para ninguno de los dos —lo interrumpió Candy haciendo un gesto por levantarse.

Terry la detuvo agarrándola de ambas manos. Casi le hacía daño.

—Sí, sí será bueno. Nunca ha habido nadie en mi vida excepto tú, Candy. Oh, claro que he tenido otras relaciones en el pasado, unas mejores que otras, pero ninguna me llegó hasta el fondo del corazón. No podía creer... —de pronto se interrumpió y respiró profundamente para calmar sus temblores y continuar—. No podía creer cómo me hacías sentirme, aquí, en el corazón —dijo tocándose el pecho—.

Igual que si fuera un niño de nuevo, un jovencito. Quería gritar y fanfarronear y hacer cosas ridículas sólo para impresionarte. Yo, el escéptico, el cínico y mundano Terrence Grandchester. Y entonces me abandonaste —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza despacio con los ojos atormentados.

—Te lo expliqué en aquella carta —susurró ella sintiendo casi náuseas—. Yo no podía encajar en la vida que tú...

Él juró, en voz baja pero con tal intensidad que ella se quedó de piedra. Y luego continuó:

—No más mentiras, Candy. Si no puedes decirme la verdad no me digas nada, pero no me mientas más. No sé qué ocurrió esa noche, pero fueran los fantasmas del pasado o algo que ocurrió en ese mismo momento, podemos luchar juntos contra ello, si tú me dejas. ¡Maldita sea! Tú no eres feliz, yo no soy feliz. ¡No tenemos nada que perder!

¿Perder?, se repitió a sí misma Candy. Ella no perdería nada, pero él... él perdería todo aquello por lo que había luchado en su vida. Y eso no podía decírselo.

—Encontrarás a alguien —dijo mirándolo con ojos inmensos—. Como... como Elisa.

Era ridículo, absolutamente ridículo e irracional decirle aquello dadas las circunstancias, pero la pelirroja todavía le provocaba celos.

—¿Elisa? —sacudió la cabeza despacio—. Candy, Elisa es la mujer del primo de Idris, y aunque no lo fuera no tengo intención alguna de volver a verla. Nuestra relación es sólo de amistad. Vine a Marruecos para verte a ti y sólo a ti.

Descubrí que ibas a venir. No estaba en viaje de negocios ni de vacaciones, simplemente lo dejé todo tirado para seguirte.

—No—. Aquella confesión era lo último que esperaba.

—Sí —afirmó torciendo la boca en una sonrisa—. ¡Y sería de gran ayuda si no te mostraras tan horrorizada por ello.¿Sabes una cosa? Esta misma tarde anule nuestro matrimonio… hasta el día de hoy no lo había hecho, porque pensé que cuando volviéramos a vernos, aquel matrimonio me proporcionaría la manera de vengarme de ti, pero he comprendido una cosa…

-¿Cómo es que estás diciéndome todo esto cuando acabas de admitir que has anulado el matrimonio? Ahora ya nada nos une verdaderamente.

-¿Es que no lo ves?

Quiero casarme contigo, quiero que seas mía sin ninguna restricción, te amo, Candy, quiero tenerte en mi cama, en mi casa, en mi alma... pero no sólo un mes o un día, quiero que estés ahí para siempre…

y ésta es la última vez que te lo pido. Contestes lo que contestes no volveré a preguntártelo.

Siempre estaré ahí, dispuesto a tomar todo lo que quieras ofrecerme y hacer que funcione. Sea lo que sea lo que sucedió en el pasado te amo, y sé que tú me amas a mí, a pesar de lo que me contestes. No te comprendo, pero te amo —hizo una pausa—. ¿Y bien? —sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la emoción, y su boca tensa—. ¿Qué va a ser Candy? —preguntó con calma—. ¿El futuro unidos? ¿O la despedida?

Candy se quedó mirándolo. Sentía que se ruborizaba y palidecía alternativamente. Se sentía desfallecer. «¡Oh, Hudson!», pensó, «Te amo tanto. Por favor, trata de comprender. Encontrarás a alguien, hay cientos de mujeres ahí fuera que darían todo lo que tienen por ser tu esposa. Tiene que haber alguien a quien tú puedas corresponder. Pero no puedo ser yo, no si lo quieres todo. Conmigo tendrías que elegir, tendrías que renunciar a todo y acabarías odiándome. Quizá dentro de un año, de cinco... quizá algún día...»

Terry no le dio tiempo de continuar con aquellas excusas absurdas, después de todo ella ya había admitido que lo amaba y eso fue suficiente para infundirle el coraje suficiente…

La estrechó entre sus brazos, y la besó con una pasión tan incontenible que Candy ya no fue capaz de contenerse…

Como siempre que se unían el fuego ardió entre ellos en el mismo segundo en que sus labios se fusionaron. Él la amoldó a su propio cuerpo posesivamente mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello, incapaz de creer en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Terry aprovechó el momento, con un movimiento indicó a un empleado que se llevara el equipaje de Candy a su auto.

Con sumo cuidado, Terry avanzó con Candy en brazos hasta la salida del aeropuerto.

Por un momento, Candy pensó que irían de regreso al hotel, pero en vez de eso, Terry dirigió el auto rumbo a la carretera, Candy tenía aún mucho miedo, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo dentro de su corazón le dijo que tenía que dar ese salto de fe, quizá las cosas serían difíciles, pero después de todo, Terry estaba a su lado y nada más importaba…

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó ella, él le sonrió y le dijo, aún hay muchas cosas que ver… quiero mostrarte el verdadero Marruecos.

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras...

Después de algunas horas de camino, regresaron a Marraquech, dónde volvieron a recorrer la feria, aunque esta vez fue diferente… Candy se quedó dormida en el trayecto, ella esperaba que regresaran dónde los amigos de Terry, pero en lugar de eso, fueron a alojarse en la suite de un lujoso hotel…

Parecían una pareja de recién casados, él la abrazaba por la cintura, y ella se acurrucaba junto a él…

La suite dónde se alojaban contaba con dos habitaciones, pues Terry no deseaba que Candy se sintiera incómoda…

Aquella noche Candy pensó en explicarle todo… por eso había insistido en que tomaran el té en la habitación, pero él no quería saber nada del tema, así que para acallarla, la besó apasionadamente, una cosa llevó a otra hasta que terminaron haciendo el amor de una manera casi salvaje, habían pasado cada uno dos años anhelando repetir el momento como la primera noche que pasaron juntos, ahora finalmente, después de dos años, estaban allí, juntos…

Candy no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, y por un momento ni siquiera supo dónde se encontraba, finalmente se obligó a abrir los ojos… con gran sorpresa se encontró con que estaba en una cómoda cama… Giró un poco la cabeza y entonces lo vio allí, recostado a su lado, observándola…

Candy ya en sus cinco sentidos comenzó a sentir como el pánico se apoderaba de ella… necesitaba decirle y esta vez no permitiría que la interrumpiera, se incorporó rápidamente, y se sentó en el borde de la cama

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Terry con los ojos llenos de de curiosidad al verla ponerse tan pálida…

-Es que yo… necesito decirte que…

Él la interrumpió…

—Te dije que no necesitaba ninguna explicación. Eso ya lo hemos superado...

—Tengo que decírtelo —argumentó interrumpiendo aquella voz suave con su tensión—. Debería de habértelo dicho antes, quizá entonces...

- Te amo, Candy, estoy ligado a ti para lo bueno y para lo malo, lo he estado desde el primer día, desde que nos conocimos. No me importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que hayas omitido. No hay nada, nada que puedas decir o hacer que vaya a cambiar mi amor por ti. Así que si sabiéndolo, a pesar de todo quieres contármelo, adelante.

—. ¡Sólo escúchame... escúchame, por favor, Terry!... y no digas nada.

—Te escucho —respondió sentándose en la cama y tirando de ella para que se recostara contra su pecho—. Cuenta.

Había llegado el momento. El tiempo había ido pasando y por fin había llegado el momento. No sabía cómo empezar. Miró a su alrededor sin ver nada. Tenía los nervios de punta. ¿Qué pensaría de ella cuando lo supiera todo?, se preguntó.

—¿Recuerdas aquella noche, cuando salimos de paseo la noche anterior a la boda? Yo estaba realmente feliz…

—Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien—la interrumpió en voz baja.

—Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría esa noche yo… habría roto nuestro compromiso—sacudió la cabeza.

Podía sentir en su espalda los latidos de su corazón. No estaba tan sereno como intentaba aparentar—. Sólo que no lo sabía.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó inexpresivo—. ¿Qué era lo que entonces no sabías?

—Cuando volví a casa esa noche, después de que tú me dejaras allí, Michael estaba esperándome para hablar conmigo —continuó en voz baja—.

Él... él... me dijo cosas... cosas que implicaban... —respiró profundamente—. Me dijo que estaba complicado con cierta gente, con criminales, que si me casaba contigo te obligarían a trabajar para ellos, y que si no lo hacías te arruinarían. Ellos pensaban... pensaban utilizar tus relaciones conmigo para implicarte, para desacreditarte. Yo sabía que tú nunca te prestarías a sus bajezas, y cometí el error de hacérselo notar, y entonces me dijo que siempre había métodos para persuadir… Me habló de un caso muy importante en el que ibas a empezar a trabajar, dijo si tomabas ese caso arruinarías a la gente para la que él trabaja… él quería que te convenciera de no tomar el caso… comprendí entonces que siempre estarían sobre nosotros, no nos dejarían en paz… No pensaban dejar de hacerte chantaje, cada vez que se les antojara…

Yo le dejé muy en claro que no pensaba convencerte de nada, y entonces él amenazó con matarte… y entonces lo decidí… me iría en la madrugada… pero el maldito de Michael arruinó mis planes… no me dejó ni a sol ni a sombra… y entonces ya era demasiado tarde… tú te habías casado conmigo… pensé en decírtelo todo… pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías.

Nunca hubo ningún otro hombre, nunca. Ni antes de conocerte ni después— hizo una pausa—. No supe nada del accidente de coche de mi madre hasta mucho más tarde, pero la muerte de mi madre en realidad no representaba diferencia alguna, las cosas no habían cambiado, la amenaza de Michael aún estaba ahí… sigue ahí… dijo ella sintiéndose desvanecer…

Después de habérselo contado, Candy esperó unos pocos segundos y acto seguido se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Terry ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

Entonces vio su rostro. Parecía aligerado, aliviado, radiante, felizmente radiante.

—¿Y eso es todo? —Preguntó con voz agitada y ronca—. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No te atacaron, no te hicieron daño físico alguno? ¿Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió?

—¿Todo? —preguntó ella a su vez mirándolo y pensando que no había comprendido nada—. Terry, ¿no lo entiendes? Aún pueden destrozarte, ¿es que no me has oído? Tu reputación debe ser impecable, y relacionándote conmigo ya nunca lo será.

—Te he oído —contestó mirándola antes de comenzar a gritar—: ¡Te he oído, te he oído! ¡Gracias, Dios mío, gracias!

—¡Terry! —exclamó. Iba a despertar a todo el hotel—. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que eso puede significar para tu carrera, para tu reputación...? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que pueden matarte? Y yo…

Terry interrumpió aquellas palabras besándola como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera durante su noche de bodas, en el momento de mayor excitación. La besó hasta que perdió el sentido y se le cortó la respiración.

—¿Sabes los horrores que me he estado imaginando? ¿Sabes en qué cosas he estado pensando noche tras noche, sin poder dormir, desde que nos volvimos a ver?

Pensé en enfermedades hereditarias, en abusos a menores, en violaciones, incluso en el sida y en miles de variantes sobre esos temas. Algunas de las cosas con las que me tropiezo en mi trabajo están más allá de toda comprensión, nadie puede ni imaginarlas, y de pronto todo eso te podía haber ocurrido a ti. Me estaba volviendo loco...

—Pero sí lo que te he contado es terrible —respondió ella sintiendo un vacío en su interior—. Esos hombres… Michael está implicado hasta el cuello en sus delitos…

—¡Al diablo con ellos! —exclamó tomando su cabeza entre las manos. Sus ojos brillaban intensos y fijos sobre los de ella. Aquello la cortó la respiración—. ¿Es que no sabes cuánto te amo? —preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Es que no sabes cuánto me importas?

Casi me vuelvo loco hace dos años cuando me abandonaste. Y luego en el aeropuerto... no sabía que es lo que harías… No quiero volver a sentirme así nunca más. Era como el fin del mundo, y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo.

Su voz había sonado llena de frustración y de dolor, con tal intensidad se notaba en ella su dolor que era patente en cada palabra.

—Te amo, Candy, y todo lo demás es secundario, todo. Tú eres la única mujer del mundo para mí, eres mi mujer. Quiero que seas mi esposa, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos. ¡Dios! —exclamó mirándola un momento con chispas de ira en los ojos—. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que todo eso valía menos que mi «vida profesional»? — Preguntó dando una entonación de desprecio a sus últimas palabras—.

—No, no es eso —contestó recapacitando. Tenía miedo… si luchabas contra ellos, si llegaba ese momento, tú ibas a salir perdiendo. Perderías tu reputación, tu nombre, tu posición, todo… Y ... quizá comenzarías a culparme a mí por lo ocurrido. ¡No...! —exclamó tratando de impedirle que la interrumpiera—... sé que no querrías hacerlo, que intentarías no hacerlo, pero puede que al final lo hicieras y... y no creo que yo pudiera soportarlo. Sería lo más natural, pero...

—Candy, no sé con qué tipo de hombres has tratado en tu vida pero créeme, nadie que merezca mi respeto puede pensar que eso sea lo más natural. Tú eres tan inocente en todo esto como lo soy yo, como lo era tu madre. He visto a muchos tipos como Michael en mi profesión, son como un cáncer. Utilizan a las personas para lo que sea y cuando sea, a las buenas y a las malas, y no tienen ni piedad ni conciencia. He luchado contra ellos toda mi vida, conozco sus trucos.

—A eso es a lo que me refiero —murmuró—. Tienen muy buenas razones para querer utilizarte a ti. Y siempre estarán ahí, esperándote...

—¡Al diablo con ellos! ¿Crees de verdad que voy a dejarte vivir así? Ya nos han robado dos años de nuestras vidas, no voy a darles ni un solo día más. Confía en mí, Candy.

Quería creerlo, quería confiar. Él mostraba una plena seguridad en su fuerza, en su habilidad para llevarlos ante los tribunales y ganar, pero también había admitido que utilizaban todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, incluso a las personas, para salirse con la suya.

—Terry, son peligrosos. No puedes guardarme como a un secreto para que no se enteren de nuestra relación. Ellos no respetan ninguna regla... —se interrumpió al poner él el dedo índice sobre sus labios y hacerla callar.

—No voy a jugar con sus reglas, Candy, ni voy a mantenerte en secreto. Estoy demasiado orgulloso de ti, y tengo la intención de publicarlo a los cuatro vientos. No vamos a escondernos, no por culpa de tipos como Michael. Ellos han irrumpido en tu vida sin que tú hayas hecho nada para merecerlo, y no volverán a tocarte. Me aseguraré bien de ello.

Candy se quedó mirando la dureza de su mentón mientras hablaba, su ceño fruncido y tenso. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—Pero no iras a... ¿no irás a hacer ninguna tontería, verdad? Ya sé que tienes muchos contactos a un lado y a otro de la ley pero...

—Pienso mantenerme del lado correcto, si es eso lo que te preocupa —añadió severo—. Y ahora olvídate de todo, no vuelvas a pensar nunca más en eso, deja que sea yo quien se preocupe, ¿de acuerdo? De ahora en adelante lo afrontaremos todo, juntos.

Todo…. se repitió Candy a sí misma.

—¿De acuerdo? —insistió Terry—. Ahora somos uno, ¿te parece?

—Sí —sonrió trémula. La esperanza de que todo saldría bien comenzó a penetrar en su alma—. Pero...

—No, no hay ningún pero que valga. Nunca más volverá a haber ningún pero entre nosotros. ¿Lo prometes?

Candy asintió sin decir palabra. Su corazón estaba demasiado henchido de felicidad como para hablar.

—Y una cosa más —añadió Terry con voz profunda y ojos amorosos—. La próxima vez que quieras salvarme habla primero conmigo, por favor. Soy un adulto y puedo afrontarlo todo, pero no creo que pudiera soportar de nuevo nada parecido a lo ocurrido entre nosotros dos.

—Yo tampoco —contestó tratando de sonreír. Quería sonreír, pero en lugar de ello lloró. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus labios temblaron. Entonces Terry supo que el tiempo del diálogo había terminado. La atrajo a sus brazos con hambrienta ternura y la besó apasionadamente borrando sus lágrimas con la boca. En pocos segundos, ambos ardieron de pasión, y el alivio que sentían añadió una intensidad tal a su amor que los consumió. Terry se tumbó sobre ella, sus labios se mostraron exigentes y sus manos la acariciaron amoldándola a su cuerpo.

Candy rodeó su cuello mientras movía su cuerpo casi con furia. Sus besos delataban el hambre y la necesidad que tenía de él y también, además, su inexperiencia. Él la besaba marcándola la piel con sus labios calientes, y luego se apartó ligeramente para dibujar con sus besos diminutos la línea de su cuello, de sus pechos, de su estómago... La hizo temblar y volverse loca de placer. Él la deseaba, y ella se glorificaba en ello.

Jadeó y se arqueó contra él, con espasmos ante su forma de amarla, y su deseo lo llevó a él al límite del autocontrol, moviéndose compulsivamente.

La poseyó con una pasión plena, y ella se rindió por completo. Movía su cuerpo invitándolo a penetrarla cada vez más profundamente, a penetrar su vida, su alma. Y cuando llegó el momento ambos caminaron juntos hacia un mundo nuevo, renovado, glorioso, unidos formando un único ser hasta llegar a las estrellas, más allá del universo. Luego, mientras yacían tumbados el uno al lado del otro al calor de su amor. Después, cuando ya estaban recuperados conversaron e hicieron planes para el futuro, un futuro que iban a compartir y que por fin estaba a su alcance.

—¿No más miedos, señora Grandchester? —en esa ocasión Candy sí pudo sonreír.

Sonreía radiante mientras sus labios besaban el vello de su mentón—. Vamos a ser muy felices, amor mío, más felices de lo que puedas imaginar —prometió—. No voy a permitir que nadie ni nada vuelva a echar a perder ni un solo minuto de nuestras vidas, ni un solo segundo. Confía en mí, Candy, lo mejor está aún por llegar…

**FIN**

**AHORA SÍ TERMINAMOS... UNA COSA MÁS... DECIDÍ CONTINUAR EL MINIFIC QUE PUBLIQUE AYER "BAJO LA LLUVIA" NO SE CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN, NI SE MUY BIEN QUE RUMBO IRÁ TOMANDO, PERO YA LO VEREMOS SOBRE LA MARCHA, AUNQUE NO CREO QUE SEA MUY LARGO... YA VEREMOS DESPUÉS **


	10. Chapter 10

**Epílogo**

Lo mejor está aún por llegar…

Candy olió la fragancia pesada y cálida de las rosas mientras reflexionaba sobre la verdad de aquella promesa que un día le hiciera Terry, en una mañana brillante y cristalina, años atrás.

Aquellos habían sido años magníficos, reconoció. Sus ojos siguieron la figura de Terry mientras jugaba con sus hijos en la piscina, tres copias exactas de su bellísimo padre, y todos con tanta voluntad y fuerza como él.

Quizá el nuevo bebé fuera una niña, se dijo acariciándose el vientre. Ella deseaba una niña, y Terry también. No obstante, fuera lo que fuera, lo amarían tanto como a los otros tres. Lo amarían por sí mismo, como el precioso ser humano que iba a ser. El sexo, al fin y al cabo, no era importante. Lo importante era que formaba parte de ella y de Terry, que era fruto de su amor.

Aún le costaba comprender cómo había podido ser tan estúpida. Había estado a punto de de dejarlo por segunda vez. Pero gracias a Dios, Terry había conseguido salvar la situación.

por supuesto las cosas no habían sido fáciles, una vez que llegaron a Nueva York, después de una magnífica luna de miel, Michael no había perdido el tiempo y había ido a buscar a Candy para recordarle sus amenazas.

al saberlo, Terry no había esperado ni un minuto, con su típica arrogancia y osadía y gracias a sus contactos con topos trabajando desde dentro del mundo del crimen organizado, había conseguido acorralar a Michael y sus secuaces para por fin detenerlos y hacerles pagar por sus crímenes, pero sobre todo, por haberle robado dos años de su vida al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Había ganado la batalla.

Todo eso había ocurrido diez años atrás, y sólo en contadas ocasiones pensaba en ello. La vida era demasiado rica y maravillosa como para recordar los fantasmas del pasado. El presente y el futuro eran una joya preciosa.

—Tienes un aspecto muy sereno, amor mío. El embarazo te sienta bien.

No se había dado cuenta de que Terry se había acercado a ella. Se recostó en una tumbona de playa junto a ella y ambos se miraron.

—Lo mejor está aún por llegar —repitió Candy en voz baja acariciándolo con los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me lo dijiste?

—Por supuesto —contestó él abandonando la silla para levantarla, besarla y abrazarla con pasión—. Y la historia aún no ha terminado. Vamos a envejecer juntos, a ver crecer a nuestros nietos y, si Dios nos lo concede, a los hijos de nuestros nietos.

Creo que ésta será una niña.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Y por qué lo piensas?

—Lo presiento —sonrió.

—Bueno, siempre aciertas con tus presentimientos.

—¿A que sí? —preguntó con una arrogancia y satisfacción típicas de él, sonriendo divertido—. He tenido mucha suerte, Candy —de pronto la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro. Tenía en frente al Terry que sólo ella conocía, al que necesitaba de su apoyo, de su presencia. Y eso era lo que la enamoraba de él—. Todo lo demás, la casa, los coches, el barco... podría vivir sin todo eso con tal de tenerte a ti.

Tú eres lo único que me importa.

—Pues hablando de niños... —comentó tocándose el vientre, que le había estado doliendo con contracciones rítmicas durante la última hora—, creo que tu hija ha decidido que ya es hora de venir al mundo.

—¿Qué?

Teniendo en cuenta que él ya había pasado por ese trance tres veces con anterioridad, la verdad era que no se le daba muy bien, reflexionó Candy mientras observaba a su marido palidecer de terror.

—¡Pero si todavía es pronto... aún te faltan tres semanas! —exclamó horrorizado.

Candy no pudo evitar reír.

—Mejor será que se lo digas a ella.

Terry la tomó en brazos y llamó a la niñera para que se ocupara de los niños y de la casa en su ausencia. Cuando llegaron al hospital las contracciones eran ya fuertes y frecuentes, pero Candy estaba tan ocupada con sus ejercicios de respiración que no les prestaba atención.

Terry daba órdenes a todos los que estaban cerca, y cuando por fin estuvieron en su habitación con el médico y la enfermera, Candy se concentró en la nueva vida que luchaba por nacer.

Dos horas después, su pequeña y perfecta hija había venido al mundo, abriéndose paso hacia él con la misma determinación que su padre, pero con un rostro idéntico al de su madre. Era una niña muy pequeña, femenina y delicada.

Candy dejó caer la cabeza sobre las almohadas mientras Terry tomaba en brazos a su hija y la ponía sobre su pecho.

—Es preciosa —siempre le habían conmovido los nacimientos de sus hijos, pero aquella era la primera vez que lo veía llorar—. Es bellísima, y además es tu viva imagen.

Nuestra hija, tenemos una hija. No... no puedo creerlo.

—Pensé que ya lo sabías —contestó Candy con lágrimas de júbilo—. Si no recuerdo mal estabas seguro de que iba a ser una niña.

—Pero ahora está aquí... —dijo con los ojos fijos en el bebé Es real. Te amo, señora Grandchester —añadió en voz baja mirándola.

Candy supo que Terry estaba pensando en ese instante en su propia madre, aunque no supo cómo había llegado a esa certeza. Estaba pensando en su niñez, en lo diferente que habían hecho ellos la infancia de sus hijos, la vida de toda la familia.

Cada fruto de su amor era una joya amada y querida, deseada.

Terry era para ella el sol, la luna y las estrellas, y ella era lo mismo para él.

Juntos habían luchado y espantado a los fantasmas del pasado. A Michael y a sus socios, a la madre de Terry y a su padre. Ya sólo eran recuerdos, habían perdido la fuerza y el poder para hacer daño. Todo lo ocurrido en sus vidas antes de aquella tarde en Marraquech estaba velado por las sombras y parecía irreal, reflexionó en silencio mientras Terry la abrazaba.

Se sentía amada, adorada, y sabía que podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que el futuro les reservara junto a él. Despertarse a su lado por las mañanas, sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella por las noches al calor del amor recién disfrutado... no podía desear nada más.

Se levantó ligeramente, estrechándolo contra sí mientras su boca buscaba un beso tan apasionado y hambriento como siempre. Él era todo lo que ella siempre había deseado, todo lo que nunca hubiera podido desear...

* * *

**CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL EPÍLOGO... UNA VEZ MPAS LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A ESTA HISTOTIA... LES PLATICO QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN OTRAS HISTORIAS, Y ESPERO MUY PRONTO PODER COMPARTIRLAS, UNA VEZ QUE EMPIECEN A TOMAS FORMA...  
**

**MIENTRAS TANTO, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE MINIFIC...**

**SALUDOS A TODAS Y LINDA NOCHE :)**


End file.
